The Rose That Bloomed In Pure Blood
by PhantomBlacke
Summary: The war has ended, but a new battle begins. Why does she reject his advances despite her love for him? And what's with her brother's deepening interest in him? He's already served his purpose; now they're opponents for her love, right? Confusion, frustration and bloodlust spirals wildly as he tries to make sense of why his thoughts are full of her, but his dreams are full of him.
1. Author's Note

Hello, my darling readers! I'm back with a new story, and I'm excited to be interacting with this site again!  
How has everyone been?  
I'm in college now, which is why there hasn't been any activity on this account in so long, but I'm going to be dedicating my free time to entertaining you wonderful folks from now on!  
I just wanted to use this section to reconnect with everyone and tell you a bit about this story~

So, for the past few days, I've been doing extensive research on Vampire Knight (meaning, rewatching both seasons of the anime and reading the spark notes for the manga).  
I am not AT ALL PLEASED WITH THE WAY IT ENDED. I won't give away any spoilers, but concerning the manga . . . wtf. Seriously. No. Back in the day, it was always my dream to see Yuki end up with whom she ended up with, but within these few days of research and reigniting my love for the series, I felt some seriously conflicting emotions. I had a newfound love and appreciation for the characters, and I was finally at peace with the way they ended things (in the anime). THEN, I go over to the manga, AND THEY THROW A GIGANTIC MONKEY WRENCH INTO THE WHOLE THING, and I'm just soooo angry with everything. No, that's not why I'm writing this fic. I just needed a refresher on the characters, but now I'm regretting that :):

So, the only things I want to point out here is that the main focus _is_ KanamexZero, although I will be shedding some light on a host of other couples, because HOT DAMN, there's so much potential literally EVERYWHERE. This is AU, but following the events of season two, and to some extent, the manga: **(*SPOILERS*** _where Yuki is a vampire, Zero retains the enhanced powers of the Bloody Rose, Kaname retains the powers he absorbed from Shizuka, and both he and Kaien have overthrown the vampire and hunter societies_ **).** Also, Ichiru is still alive. Besides those explicitly stated details, no parts of the anime or manga will have a bearing on this fic. This is just for pleasure and entertainment. Oh, and there will be lemon flavor almost everywhere, so brace yourselves! Don't worry; the rating will change before I post anything inappropriate!

If you have anything to express, have a request, or just want to say hi, please feel free to comment on this section! I hope you enjoy what's to come!


	2. Anniversary

_"I still don't believe that you're a vampire."_

 _"If you're really a vampire, drink my blood."_

Zero stared blankly at the notes scrawled neatly on his paper, registering the excited chatter of the girls nearby and the endless droning of the teacher at the head of the class, but his thoughts being very far away. The lead of his mechanical pencil pierced through the paper as his grip tightened, his brows furrowing in irritation.

 _"You are a vampire."_

 _"One day, I will come to kill you."_

The hand that had been pressed against his neck, supporting his weight against his desk, began to curl until his nails were poised savagely against his tattoo, burrowing into the flesh. Before he was able to subconsciously maim himself, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away from both his thoughts and his destructive actions.

"Zero!" A gentle voice chided, and he glanced over, staring dazedly into the lavender eyes of Ichiru. There was a look of pain and worry painted on the younger twin's features as he gently stroked his neck to ensure he hadn't left any marks. "What's wrong? Why do you keep doing this?"

Zero continued to watch him for a moment, relaxing at his soothing touch before silently turning back to his notes, noticing Sayori a few rows ahead of them glancing back curiously. They held each others' gazes for an intense minute before she turned her attention back to the teacher. That was always the extent of their interaction. Ichiru was the only one that sat near him, the only one that doted on him whenever he had these episodes in the middle of class. The only one who still cherished his existence.

It had been a whole year since Yuki left, depriving him of his purpose. He thought that once he had killed Rido, effectively freeing himself from Kaname's mechanisms, that he'd be happy. That even after the devastation he felt from discovering Yuki was a pureblood vampire, deciding to hunt her down for the rest of his life would be enough to drive him to continuing living. But that hadn't been the case.

He was eternally grateful to Yuki for all that she had wrought in his life, he could admit. From the time they were children, she had always been there for him, filling his bleak existence with so much color and sunlight, he'd felt unworthy of her. She'd even given him back his beloved brother, giving him her precious life-sustaining blood after the fatal wound Rido had inflicted on him. The list of his gratitude was endless; not even his life could ever truly redeem him.

But the fact of her leaving had broken him in a way he hadn't been prepared for. He had already known from the start that her heart would always choose Kaname, and wherever he went, she would follow. But, he had hoped . . . he had hoped that when she drank his blood, finally being able to see what she meant to him - to _feel_ what he had felt for her all these years - would convince her to reconsider, or at least _stay_.

But she hadn't. And for a whole year, the hurt hadn't ceased. The anger wouldn't end. The bloodlust . . .

"Zero," he heard Ichiru whisper as his fangs ground together and his vision turned red. "Are you hungry? I know you get restless when you need blood." Zero hissed lowly as his crimson eyes turned to his brother, watching as he pulled his silver locks from his throat and smiled gently. "You can have some of mine. Please take it, Zero."

"Stop!" he barked, standing abruptly from his seat and slamming his hands on the desk. Ichiru didn't even flinch at his outburst, but continued to watch with those empathetic eyes. The class was suddenly silent, staring at him with wary gazes as he panted and grasped at his burning throat.

"Need to be excused, Kiryu?" the teacher asked with an annoyed expression. Looking from Ichiru to Sayori, Zero angrily snatched up his books and stormed out of the room. Once the door slammed behind him, he collapsed against it and tried to catch his breath. He grasped desperately inside of his jacket and found the packet of tablets, throwing back half of them and swallowing with his saliva alone. He grimaced and crumpled the rest, tossing it aside with disgust as he trudged away. He'd been consuming the pills like a junkie since Yuki left. Ichiru had been offering his blood, and each time became more and more tempting, since Yuki left. He'd been losing his goddamn mind since Yuki left, and very soon, he would allow himself to snap.

* * *

The night was uncharacteristically cold, but he enjoyed the brisk breeze blowing through his locks. He hadn't bothered attending the rest of his classes, choosing instead to roam around the school grounds while his hunger subsided. He glanced up as he reached the former entrance gate, which was still half collapsed from the battle. Toga and the remaining hunters from the collapsed Association had taken it upon themselves to restore the barrier, and he marveled at their progress a moment before sensing a presence behind him. He turned around to find Headmaster Cross smiling gently towards him, his glassing gleaming in the moonlight.

"They're doing a great job, don't you think?" he asked conversationally, pulling his signature shawl closer to himself. Zero looked back at the unfinished work and nodded in agreement. "I'm happy they were so eager to help. I don't know what I would have done if I went about it on my own."

"What are you doing here?" Zero murmured, hating when the man beat around the bush with him. Kaien adjusted his glasses.

"Ichiru told me about your outburst, and your absence from class the whole day," he said in a frank tone. "I'm worried about you, Zero. You never talk to anyone about how you're holding up. I'm happy that you've been attending class, enforcing discipline and carrying out your hunter duties so diligently, but-"

"Did you expect something else from me?" Zero interrupted, leveling a sharp gaze at the man. "Those sound like praises; like I'm finally doing what I'm supposed to be. So what's the problem?"

Kaien chuckled, clearly exasperated as he waved his hand. "I was simply going to say, you've been doing exceptional work. I think you should be kinder to yourself and indulge in things you enjoy a little more. I'm mandating a break for you."

"What?" Zero scoffed. "I don't need-"

"Man-da-tory~" Kaien sang, giving a little twirl. "Now, stop scowling at me and come to dinner with your papa and little brother! I made tomato soup, your favorite!" The man skipped away, leaving Zero no choice but to drag after him. He envied Kaien, the only man who probably missed Yuki more than he did. Yet, he remained so composed, giving happiness and receiving it with ease. He would probably never experience that.

When they reached the house, Zero was surprised to find not only Ichiru at the dinner table, but Toga as well.

"Master?" Zero greeted curiously as he took his seat across from him. Toga gave him a look that told him he'd been coerced there by Kaien, and he immediately let the topic go. He glanced at Ichiru, who had been staring at him. The young man forced a smile at his older brother, but Zero could see right through him. He was still hurt that Zero had rejected his blood. He couldn't understand Ichiru's obsession with being bitten, but he would never grant that secret desire, no matter how ravenous he became.

"Yay! Big family dinner time!" Kaien crooned from the kitchen, carrying in their servings. "Mama, papa and their adorable twins!"

Toga immediately spit out the water he'd been drinking. "M-mama?!"

"Dig in, dig in! I put my heart into it," Kaien grinned as he handed out everyone's portions and took his seat. "I'm happy we could be here as a family." He reached out to grab Zero and Toga's hands, but both men snatched away just in time.

"I didn't come here to play house, Kaien," Toga growled, standing from his chair.

"Please sit. I have an important announcement to make," Kaien said gravely as he stared into his soup. Toga lingered for a minute, weighing how serious he thought the man was being, before resuming his seat with a sigh. All eyes were on him as he set his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together, sinking into deep thought. An uneasy feeling wrung Zero's stomach.

"It's been a year since the defeat of Rido Kuran. We all bear varying scars from the incident, but the fact that we survived the ordeal is astonishing in itself, and I want to say I'm proud of everyone at this table, and everyone present at this academy," Kaien said warmly. "I know we have a long ways to go when it comes to healing from the situation, but some of us are having a harder transition than others."

"I don't need this," Zero growled lowly, standing suddenly.

"Zero," Toga said in a gruff warning. Zero glared down his former master for five grueling minutes before sitting back in his seat. Ichiru sighed silently.

"I figured that we should celebrate our victory, and the fact that we still have each other," Kaien continued as if no one disrupted him. "I want to make this day an anniversary for the academy. So I've arranged a ball to be held for the students."

"Ah. So that's what this is about," Zero smirked sardonically. "You want me to guard the ball. Consider it done," he said, preparing to stand again.

"I want _Yagari_ to guard the ball," Kaien corrected, surprising both Zero and Toga. "Zero, I want you to attend it and socialize. This is your mandatory break." Zero's expression slowly turned to one of distaste, but before he could object, Toga cleared his throat loudly.

"Is it really necessary for me to be there?" he groaned. "The crew and I have decided to work some overtime on the gate, so I'll already be there to keep any intruders out. I mean, not that we've had any in quite some time. At least not anything that Zero couldn't handle while flirting with the ladies." Zero shot a crucifying look at the man, who merely chuckled.

"Well, we have our special guests to thank for that," Kaien said, earning confused looks from everyone. "This ball isn't just for the students. I've invited some old friends to attend, so, Yagari?" Kaien pleaded, reaching over to grasp the man's hand. Toga looked taken aback, glancing nervously at the Kiryu twins before looking back into Kaien's gleaming hazel eyes. "Could you please postpone your work and assist me in watching the students?"

"You're guarding, too?" Toga and Zero said simultaneously. Ichiru just chuckled, always enjoying these entertaining dinners.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice then," Toga sighed, scratching the back of his head. Zero glanced at the table, noting how neither Kaien or Toga had bothered moving their hands, his brow quirking in suspicion.

"Would these special guests happen to be vampires?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on Kaien. The man looked at him and smiled warmly.

"So perceptive, Zero."

The expression on his face darkened at the possibility that Kaien had invited Yuki and Kaname back to the academy. He had been yearning to see Yuki all of this time, even if he was angry at her for leaving him for Kaname. But _Kaname_ . . .

"I'll go," he said, the words causing bile to rise in his throat. Ichiru and Kaien seemed elated at his acceptance, clapping their hands like children, but he was far from happy about it. He wasn't calm or collected enough to face Kaname again, but he'd do it to see Yuki. "See you all there. Goodnight," he said, turning on his heel and leaving his favorite soup completely untouched.


	3. Meeting

_A strange wind blew around him, from everywhere and nowhere all at once. His limbs and eyelids were pleasantly heavy, and it wasn't until he felt the constant brush of something soft dancing over his hands and face that he opened his eyes to a rose colored limbo. Standing upright, he was greeted to the unmistakably inviting sight of Yuki Cross. Her long chocolate locks swayed seductively in the mysterious wind. The hem of her light pink dress billowed gently, conjuring long buried memories of that night . . ._

 _The night he watched her dance with Kaname Kuran._

 _His eyes narrowed in contempt at her backside. Kaname had gifted her that dress, but she looked so arresting in it, he couldn't stop the pining of his heart. The burning of his throat. The aching of his fangs._

 _As if sensing the sudden disruption in the air, she suddenly turned to h nnnim. Her wine colored eyes were provocative, her fangy grin tempting him beyond sanity._

 _"Come closer, Zero," she uttered, her voice surrounding him in a warm embrace._

 _"Yuki," he whimpered pathetically, his claws at his neck. In the blink of an eye, she was before him, twining her dainty fingers with his as she stroked his face. Her skin was just as soft and fragrant as the rose petals that rained on them in ceremony._

 _"You've been starving all this time," she whispered, her eyes boring into his soul. "I shouldn't have neglected you." She pulled his hand from his throat and replaced it on her face, rubbing against him like a wanton kitten before kissing his palm, those hypnotic eyes making him her slave. "Bite me, Zero."_

 _His body throbbed painfully. His pink-tinted vision turned just a bit darker, the edges of his sight turning black. Brushing her hair away, she craned her neck, exposing her delicate pale throat._

 _"Yuki!" he pleaded, trying to resist. Her eyes turned blood red, demanding him to drink. Compelled by her force, he dragged her to him and sunk his fangs deep. He gripped her so tightly, he feared she'd shatter, but he couldn't control himself. He engorged himself on that rich and insanely addictive pure blood. But this blood . . ._

 _His eyes suddenly widened in realization. This blood was not Yuki's. Only one person possessed such a distinctive, empowering taste. His ecstasy slowly transformed to pure disgust, but he couldn't stop drinking. He felt determined to drink every last drop._

 _The spell was broken when he tightened his grip, discovering the once soft and slender form had been replaced with something firm and broad. He tore his mouth away, confirming he'd been drinking from the neck of Kaname. He sputtered and coughed, mortified and angry at himself. He'd consumed so recklessly; clung so desperately. How could he have miscalculated this way?_

 _"Never forget by whom this blood was offered."_

 _Zero's eyes widened, then narrowed with mounting rage. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smile from Kaname's face. He went to reach for Bloody Rose._

 _"Have you had your fill, Zero?"_

 _His hand froze, his expression dumbfounded._

 _"Consume more of me," Kaname muttered, pulling his collar away as his precious blood flowed abundantly from the violent puncture wounds he'd inflicted. "I'm the only salvation you have."_

 _"No," Zero ground out, but while his mouth utterly rejected such a heinous idea, his body still throbbed. His throat still burned. His fangs still ached! His lips formed words, but no sound flowed out. Kaname's smile became more sadistic._

 _"What's that, Zero?"_

 _"M-more," he gasped, grabbing Kaname's lapels and dragging him closer. He lapped up the blood pooling at the man's collarbone, up to the wound in his neck, and continued to drink his superior nectar._

Zero sprang upright in bed with a startled cry, panting as if he'd run a marathon and drenched in his own sweat. His throat burned like crazy, and his hunger was more intense than it'd ever been before, but he didn't bother to act. He knew nothing less than Yuki's blood would sate him.

Suddenly, a cold tremor ran down his spine, and he clasped his hand over his mouth, feeling sick to his stomach.

No . . . he'd dreamed about Yuki, right? It was Yuki he was craving. It _had_ to be. Trembling with denial, he ran his hands roughly over his face and through his hair, noticing the gently tented space beneath the covers between his legs.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me . . ."

* * *

Zero kept his head buried in his arms on his desk, unable to focus on the teacher's boring lecture. The girls going insane over the ball to be held that night only added to his irritance.

"I can't believe Headmaster is throwing us a ball!"

"How extremely kind of him! I wish I'd known sooner; I'd have purchased a dress!"

"It's not going to be the same without the Night Class here anymore!"

While the boys groaned dejectedly, Zero grimaced at their simultaneous whine. Nothing would bring him greater pleasure than the Night Class _not_ attending.

"Zero, are you okay?" He felt Ichiru's hand rubbing his back, and wondered how long he'd been speaking to him. "You look so pale this morning. Are you sick? Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm fine," he growled, wishing the other would stop touching him. He hadn't eaten since that disturbing dream, and he'd depleted himself further having to take care of that troublesome morning protrusion in the shower. He was vehement on blaming his arousal on natural biology and not that cursed dream. It was proven in the fact that thinking of Yuki hadn't made it any easier to finish . . .

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary. I'll take notes for you," Ichiru suggested. Zero finally lifted his head to peer into his twin's worried eyes. He'd really become like a mother hen after all that had occurred, and he was suddenly struck with guilt, making him worry so much about him. It had always been that way, even when he'd been sickly. He didn't appreciate the other enough . . .

"Thank you, Ichiru. I owe you one," he said, giving him a gentle smile that made him light up like a firework. He stood from his seat and headed out, completely ignoring the teacher's ranting about disruption. He didn't miss Sayori's stare in his peripheral before he disappeared. Just being out of the classroom made him feel instantly refreshed, but he decided he'd keep his word and head to the infirmary.

At least, that's what he tried to do, when he ran into Toga. Zero raised a brow at his academic get up, but he merely rolled his eyes. It needed no explanation.

"I hope you don't think you get to skip out on _my_ lessons," he grumbled. "You're going in the wrong direction."

"I'm sick," Zero said simply. "I'm going to rest in the infirmary for a while."

"You do look ghastly," Toga replied, his eyes narrowing perceptively. "You haven't been taking your tablets."

"I haven't been eating at all," Zero snarled, feeling defensive. Toga sighed, scratching his head.

"Evidently. Suppressing your hunger worsens your condition," he lectured, causing Zero to sigh deeply. "I know you know that. And I know you're sick of hearing these things, but you can't afford to be irresponsible this way."

"I ran out of tablets, okay?" Zero snapped, omitting the fact that he'd wasted half a pack the day before. "I'm going to the infirmary to get some. I'll relax a bit and make it back just in time for ethics." Without another word, he bypassed the man and continued on his way. He was sick of being treated like some patient on meds - even if that described him perfectly.

If he wanted to go insane, he would have done that a long time ago. No amount of blood tablets was gonna prevent him from lapsing to Level E.

* * *

At the urging of Ichiru, Zero spent his time preparing for the ball at Kaien's house. It turned out that Ichiru had gotten them matching tuxedos to wear, even though he'd intended to wear his uniform as usual. But for his brother's sake, he put up with all the primping.

"I've been thinking," Ichiru said excitedly as he tied his bun in the mirror, "that I should cut my hair as a sort of fan service to our classmates, you know?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that? Who cares about our classmates," Zero grumbled, straightening his bow tie beside him. Ichiru pouted, and for the second time, Zero felt guilty for his attitude.

"I mean . . . you're right, but . . . I wanted to cut my hair before that, as a tribute to my big brother," he said in a childish voice, embracing Zero's waist. "I want to be as handsome as you, you know?"

"We're identical, for God's sake!" he roared, and Ichiru burst into laughter, pinching Zero's cheek teasingly.

"On second thought, I look nothing like that ugly expression!" Zero glared at him as he descended into full bellied laughter, his expression softening to a smirk at seeing his twin genuinely happy for once.

"I sense a heartwarming scene in here!" Kaien burst in singing, both brothers startling, then glaring at the intruder. His outstretched arms flopped like noodles to his side as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I want to be loved, too!"

"Well, you look dashing, father," Ichiru supplied sympathetically. Kaien posed dramatically, showing off his nicely tailored suit and his braided fringe and fishtail. He'd abandoned his glasses as well, and Zero's gaze honed in on the sword strapped to his back.

"I thought you retired that weapon for good," he pointed out, to which Kaien reacted like a naughty child.

"I did! I'm just wearing it for intimidation. I'm not gonna use it!" he grinned widely. "Yagari is doing all the fighting!"

"Which makes it pointless for you to even be there," he replied, making everyone in the room jump as he came up behind Kaien. With his shotgun slung over his shoulder, he was dressed in a similar suit, grooming his hair in a high and someone neat ponytail. Everyone marveled at how different he looked until he groaned in annoyance. "Stop gawking and let's get a move on already!"

Everyone shuffled out of the room immediately, heading for the ball.

* * *

Zero could hear the excited chatter of the students carried on the night breeze. The closer they got to the party, the more nauseous he felt. He couldn't fathom what he was so anxious about. He was finally going to see Yuki again. Shouldn't he feel happy? The memory of Kaname's sadistic smile in his dream suddenly flashed before his eyes, and he stopped in his tracks, causing Toga to collide with him.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Ichiru asked, reaching for his hand, but Zero pulled away, beginning to tremble with apprehension.

"He's just nervous about having to socialize for once!" Kaien said, trying to lighten the mood as he threw his arms around Zero and forced him to keep moving. "Don't be shy! Everyone likes you!"

Before he could growl his disagreement, they arrived at the scene. The string quartet Kaien had hired played serene music as all the dazzlingly dressed students mingled with each other. He felt the intense presence of other vampires, and didn't have to look far before he started to see them. They blended so well with his classmates, it was hard to believe there had ever been a divide. They all interacted so naturally now. It made him feel oddly calm.

"Ichiru!" a gentle voice cried out before a familiarly short, silver haired girl dove into his surprised embrace. "It's been much too long since I've see you!"

"Maria!" Ichiru gasped, his face turning an incriminating pink as she squeezed him like her favorite teddy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!" she said, dragging him down by his neck and passionately kissing his cheek. His face flushed three shades darker. "Aren't you happy to see me, darling?"

Zero slowly backed away from his floundering brother, turning to find that Kaien and Toga had long disappeared. He sighed and moved along the outskirts of the party, as was his habit of doing. It truly was just like old times. He spotted Hanabusa and Takuma among a flock of women, accepting their eager attentions lovingly. Senri stood by Rima at the buffet table as she fed him all the wonderful treats there. Akatsuki and Ruka were off in a corner, wrapped in each other's embrace like they were in a different world. He was surprised to find that even Seiren was there, standing diligently beside Toga and Kaien. Or rather, between them. He could sense an intense atmosphere there, even from where he stood across the room.

And then, he saw her.

Her hair was braided into a halo upon her head, and she wore a stunning white and gold mermaid gown. He suddenly found himself standing a bit straighter. His heart was pounding, his throat was dry, and he felt like he was sweating through his clothes.

How long had she been here? Why hadn't he sensed her? Who was she looking so desperately for?

Her hands were clasped at her chest anxiously, her eyes endlessly searching the crowd. A pain squeezed his chest when he noticed that Kaname wasn't present, and it was a possibility she was searching for him. But that didn't matter. He would find her first. With determined steps, he strode towards her, finding himself stopping when he was just a few feet away. His intent diminished, and his thoughts scattered to the wind by the time she turned to him, her wine colored eyes widening in surprise and . . .

Disappointment?

Despite that warm, characteristic smile she always bore, he couldn't mistake the sad look that had flickered through her gaze.

"Yuki," he whispered, feeling so conflicted in this monumental moment.

"Zero," she answered, and his heart plummeted at her confirmation.

It still wasn't him.


	4. Intervention

**A/N: Hello, beloved readers! First and foremost, I want to thank and welcome all the new followers of this story! I honestly wasn't expecting any traction, but I'm super excited that someone is enjoying my efforts! Second, I'm really sorry I haven't updated; this was supposed to be a daily update sort of thing, but ya know. Life, college, meh. I hope to make it up to you all in a big way! Lastly, as some of you may or may not know, for all the stories I make, I always have spotlight sections in my chapters, just to shout-out stories I'm reading related to the fandom. I'm not gonna tell you what it takes to get a shout-out, because I don't want anyone to think I'm bribing them! So, here we go:**

 **Special thanks to Bleeding-wing! Check out their story** ** _How To Please Your Pureblood Merman_** **. Refreshing plot, but hasn't been updated in decades. PLEASE UPDATE.**

 **Special thanks to Love332! Check out their story** ** _Magnetic Love_** **. A tale of soulmates, but with a classic twist!**

 **Special thanks to INSANITY - BRILLIANCE! Check out their story** ** _Ghost Of You_** **. Eloquently written and unique in its own respect.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

It was as if he hadn't left the limbo of that rose colored dream. Only now, Yuki wasn't masterful and inviting. She didn't even possess the cheery disposition of the girl he used to know. But he didn't seem to care.

Time seemed to slow around him as he gazed upon her breathtaking visage. She hadn't aged a single day since she left - probably because she was a vampire - but even when he'd considered her human, he found her beauty truly timeless. Her eyes shimmered like the stars in the sky. Her skin was radiant and flawless than ever. Her smile was perfect and blindingly white. He could stand there and behold her until the end of time if she'd let him, but she seemed to have other plans. She made it known by shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"H-how are you, Zero?" she asked, rubbing her arm with a gloved hand as she glanced off into the crowd. He could hear the disinterest in her tone, along with her disparaging body language. _How could she look for him while I'm standing right in front of her?_

"I haven't been myself, Yuki," he replied, not meaning to answer so earnestly. Her eyes darted back to him in worry, and for a split second, he felt special for having garnered her undivided attention. "I miss you so much, it's killing me."

"Oh . . . Zero," she muttered uncomfortably. Her expression quickly changed from one of concern to one of deflection. His heart constricted at the sight. He never imagined a simple facial expression could feel so gutting. Why was she behaving so impersonal towards him? She took a step closer, her hands beginning to reach out for his, but she hesitated, glancing out at the crowd again. Almost as if she hoped someone would come and save her. _Definitely_ _Kaname._

He gritted his teeth. This was pointless. He knew he should just end the conversation here and put her out of her misery, but he couldn't keep his feelings inside. He had to tell her, at the very least.

"Yuki . . . the last time we saw each other, I asked you to drink my blood," he said, taking the initiative to hold her hands. She returned her gaze to him, an impenetrable mask settling over her face. He ignored it, forcing himself not to attempt deciphering her feelings, only wishing to say his piece. "I don't know what you saw, or what you felt, but I should have told you myself, a long time ago. I don't need an answer right now, but I _have_ to tell you this before I lose my chance forever," he spoke, becoming more parched with each word. He quickly licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Yuki, I lo-"

"Yuki?" a gentle voice interrupted him, and as they turned their attention, they had adversely different reactions towards the intruder.

" _Y_ _ori!_ " Yuki cried out, wresting her hands from his hold and throwing herself into the girl's arms. Zero tensed with indignation, wanting to throttle the infuriating girl. Lately, Sayori seemed keen on stealing everything away from him, and he couldn't fathom why, or when she'd become this way. But he couldn't stay mad for long, witnessing their heartwarming embrace. Yuki was practically glowing with happiness, and Zero couldn't help the pained smile that came to his lips.

"Yuki!" Sayori sobbed, her overflowing tears gathering on the vampire's shoulder. "How could you? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I'm so sorry, Yori!" Yuki whispered, stroking the trembling girl's hair. "It was too painful to say goodbye. I'm a terrible friend. I'm so sorry!" They held each other a few moments longer, before Yuki remembered her prior preoccupation, turning to Zero with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, can we continue this later?"

"Of course," he said, already defeated. Yuki beamed with gratitude as she led a distraught Sayori away from the crowd. He watched their departing backs longingly before someone aggressively clapped his shoulder. He turned his scathing gaze to the rude blonde who'd clearly been eavesdropping the entire time.

"That sucks, buddy," Hanabusa spoke breezily, irking Zero's nerves further. "Cockblocked by the best friend. I feel for you."

"I'm not your _buddy_ , and no one cockblocked anything," he spat, slapping his hand away. "I had the fortune of saying farewell to Yuki. Understandably, Yori's overwhelmed to see her again."

"Yeah, justify it anyway you like, but the fact of the matter is that Yuki snubbed you," he shrugged with a cold grin. He couldn't deny the truthfulness of that drove a stake through his heart, but he kept his composure towards the snide aristocrat. "Don't feel bad. She does it to everyone," he confided, waving his hand dismissively. "Being at her beck and call this past year has been absolute _hell_. She's such a primadonna."

Zero scoffed with amusement. This was a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black. "Careful. Her precious brother might overhear you and cut you down."

"Oh, _please_! I assure you, Lord Kaname is the most relieved of us all!" Zero couldn't stop his brow from quirking. "So temperamental! So high maintenance! Nothing was ever good enough for her. All he wanted was to make her happy, and he never could. Seeing the look on his face, failure after failure, was too much to bear," he spoke softly, a look of genuine upset on his features. "Coming back here is the first time she hasn't complained since she left this damned place. And _smiled,_ for that matter."

Zero felt conflicting emotions at this news. For one, he knew he was terrible, feeling pleasure that she'd been miserable this past year, but that didn't stop the sentiment from surging through him. Was he foolish to hope that she'd come back for him? Given their painfully awkward reunion just now, he knew he was. But on the other hand, he wanted to strike Hanabusa for badmouthing her. That didn't sound like Yuki at all. She never complained. She was selfless, always compromising and sacrificing to the benefit of others. He had to be lying.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd come over and get some amusement from watching you being so blatantly shot down. It's the first of many joys I hope to feel again," he said in an almost singsong voice before gliding away. "Ciao~"

Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance before searching the crowd. Yuki was officially gone, and the temporary warmth he'd felt from her presence was effectively snuffed out. A feeling of dejection swelled as he watched the blushing faces of his peers. Ichiru, Maria, Akatsuki and Ruka were stealing the dance floor with their synchronized waltzing, capturing the adoring gazes of over half the student body. Hanabusa conjoined with Takuma once more and proceeded to talk about him, if the pitying look Ichijo angled his way was any indication. Zero sucked his teeth. He needed something to distract him. Hunger pricked his stomach as he headed to the buffet table.

"Say ahhhh~" he heard Rima murmur to Senri as he approached. Senri ate the morsel from her fingers with grace, before obscenely sucking the trickling juices off her palm. Sensing his presence, the models glanced at him as he snagged a glass of sparkling cider and threw it back whole. "Good evening, Kiryu," Rima greeted.

"I wasn't expecting you to remain at Cross Academy," Senri added, his back still turned to Zero as Rima continued to feed him. "Are you behaving yourself?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at the back of his head. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? As if he'd been running amok when they were still attendees? Choosing to stay silent, he grabbed a paper cup of water and got as far away from the couple as possible. This party was quickly beginning to irritate him. He ducked into an alcove to sink some blood tablets, crushing the cup and dabbing his mouth on his sleeve as he gazed across the room from the shadows.

There were a group of girls in his direct line of sight, but most notable was Nadeshiko. He almost didn't recognize her, donning a figure-hugging dress, loose waves and no glasses. Beautiful as she looked tonight, she was timid as ever, sending furtive glances his way. She seemed to be ponying up the courage to come and speak to him, and he knew he had to make a break for it before she decided. Just as he made to move, his attention was drawn away to the scene going on right beyond her head. The two vampire hunters hadn't budged from their positions at all, but Kaien had taken Seiren's spot beside Toga, and now they were glaring daggers through each other while Toga rubbed his temples. _Horrible guardians,_ he thought to himself, quickly turning away and heading for the exit. He could almost sense Nadeshiko's dismay at having missed her chance.

The temperature had dropped a few degrees. The wind rustled the trees continuously, penetrating his bones and emptying his thoughts and feelings. He sighed deeply, the figure of Yuki just now engraved in his mind. Her smile, her voice and her scent had transformed his world in the blink of an eye, to where he hadn't even realized how depressing his ongoing existence had been without her. With a subtle smile, he concluded that he was okay with this. Even if he was never able to express his feelings, Yuki was here for the time being, and that was good enough for him. He touched his chest, wincing at the suffocated beating of his heart. No matter how agonizing it was to bury these emotions, he didn't want to burden her in any way. It would destroy him if she came to resent him for complicating their friendship.

Resolving those thoughts within himself, he inhaled deeply, the chill of the breeze invigorating his senses. But his nostrils were met with a surprising fragrance; one that he'd been too distracted to notice when he first stepped out. Sandalwood and cloves? No, pine and incense, perhaps? His eyes fluttered open, trepidation seizing him.

An unsuspecting spasm of torrid pain ripped through his body, taking his breath away. His hand flew to the tattoo on his neck, the mark threatening to burn through his flesh. Hunger pains? It wasn't possible! He'd taken the blood tablets only moments before; one of the rare times his body hadn't rejected them. Gasping for air, he looked frantically at the swaying trees, their haunting silhouettes looming high in the sky as his vision seemed to spin out of control. As he turned to stagger back to the party for help, he finally saw the figure leaning against the wall near the entrance. Arms and ankles crossed, wavy strands of hair stirring in the wind, glowing crimson eyes holding him prisoner where he stood. Zero's eyes glowed in response, fangs extending and sweat forming on his temples as he proceeded to hyperventilate.


	5. Revelation

The wind seemed to blow more violently as their eyes met. Zero attempted to snarl; to exude any kind of intimidation, but he found that exerting even the slightest energy beyond remaining on his feet was too draining. The pureblood pushed from the wall, beginning to stride towards him, and panic flooded Zero's senses. He glanced around for any means of escape, but he knew it was pointless. Even if he had his entire wits about him, he couldn't outrun this man. That didn't stop him from backing away the closer he drew. His smell was overpowering him, sending his hunger into overdrive. Before he knew it, his legs gave out, and he found himself falling back. Kaname's arm encircled his waist, drawing them gently together. Zero couldn't resist as he collided with his chest, his linens luxurious against his skin.

"You don't look well, Kiryu," he commented, his deep baritone vibrating Zero's cheek. He pulled back the slightest bit to glare up at him, and his eyes narrowed down in response. "What an ardent look of hunger. I wonder how often Yuki has been the recipient of that expression?"

He wasn't sure why, but his cheeks flamed at that remark, and he shoved away from the other, falling on his ass. He panted hard, trying to suck in the elusive air, willing his hunger away with everything he had. He looked up at Kaname, and his eyes still glared down with that damning crimson hue. Oddly, there was no trace of humor or cunning in those depths.

"I said something offensive?"

"Shut the hell up," Zero gasped out, finally stomping his cravings down and regaining his composure. After a few more moments, he struggled to his feet and dusted himself off. "What the hell do you want?"

"Avoiding the soiree, is all," he responded, his eyes also returning to their natural color. Zero scoffed. Kaname Kuran, avoiding being the center of a party? Yeah, right. A slight smile curved the pureblood's lips, and Zero was immediately on his guard. "Nothing has changed about you, Kiryu."

"My sentiments exactly," he practically spat, even if it wasn't completely true. The pureblood had definitely grown a few inches to where their gazes were no longer level, and there was something about his features that seemed more refined, mature and masculine. He kept his insecurity as internalized as he could.

"I suppose that's a relief," Kaname sighed, combing his hair away as soon as the winds settled. "At least some things can remain constant in the world."

"Change is good," Zero replied pointedly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Normally when Kaname remained this long in his company, he was calculating something. "Why have the two of you returned? I thought you both were living a happy eternity together?"

Kaname's eyes snapped towards him. He could sense that the other was baiting him, and Zero almost regret poking the sleeping lion. But he had to know what the other was up to, since he always became entangled in his affairs one way or the other. Kaname stared at him a moment longer, making the atmosphere perfectly unnerving, before he glanced away broodingly.

"I thought we were living a happy eternity as well, but I was incorrect," he confessed, to Zero's shock. "All my careful planning - the meticulous care I took to ensure Yuki's unabashed prosperity - amounted to nothing. Yuki quickly became inconsolable, and neither of us could come to terms about why she was unhappy, or what was missing." He cracked a sardonic smile, and Zero _almost_ empathized the look of pain on the other's face. "The invitation to this ball is the happiest Yuki has looked all year. I couldn't deny her the joy of returning. Besides, the one thing we realized and agreed on was that this whole time, both our minds were . . ." he glanced over to Zero and studied him with a thoughtful expression. " . . . preoccupied elsewhere."

Zero felt something arrow through him at that purposeful gaze. That had to mean Yuki came back for him, right? Something glinted in Kaname's eyes, as if he could read the thoughts passing through Zero's mind, and he could feel himself shrinking back from that intense leer.

"I take it you've missed her dearly," he said, so low the hunter almost didn't hear him. "Were you able to reunite?"

"Of course we have," he sneered, crossing his arms defensively. "The only reason I'm not with her now is because she felt obligated to catch up with everyone else."

Kaname smiled at him, and Zero felt frustrated being unable to decipher if it was amusement at his blatant lies or contentment. Contentment for what, though?

"Well, you ought to see if she's finished her affairs, so you can catch up more," Kaname suggested, bowing politely to him. "Sorry to monopolize so much of your time." Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew, forcing Zero to shut his eyes tightly against it. When the wind passed and he was able to see, the pureblood had vanished. An unpleasant feeling settled within him as he searched left and right for the man. He felt . . . regret that the other had left so soon. He gritted his teeth and rustled his hair. What the hell was going on with him lately?

"Zeeeeeerooooo!" He looked up to find Kaien calling to him from the entrance. "What are you doing out here all alone? This isn't socializing!"

Zero rolled his eyes and trudged back to the party, wishing it was all over already.

* * *

Once the festivities wrapped up, Ichiru, Maria, Kasumi and Toga agreed to stay behind for clean up. Zero had been ordered back to Kaien's house, and he agreed grudgingly. He almost couldn't express the surprise he felt upon arriving and finding Yuki there with various suitcases in tow. Before Zero had to ask any questions, Kaien came and embraced Zero from the side.

"Yuki, and the rest of the night class, has asked to be reinstated at Cross Academy," he explained, causing a nauseating mix of reactions to swirl inside of him. "I hope you'll help everyone get settled again?"

"I'll be carrying on in the Day Dorms, and continuing to perform my prefect duties beside you, Zero!" she added cheerily. Zero stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. "I hope you won't leave me hanging like the old days!" Both Cross' laughed at her horrible joke, but Zero was still having trouble processing this.

He was undoubtedly happy that Yuki was returning, but the _whole_ night class? For what purpose? They'd only been positioned here in the first place for Kaname's goal of defeating Rido, and that was already over. Unless . . . a dark feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he considered his suspicions from earlier to be correct: Kaname was planning a new game.

"Don't make such a face, Zero," Yuki startled him, suddenly pinching his cheek. He gawked down at her cherub face, and marveled at how nostalgic she seemed right now. A complete transformation from the stiff and proper way she'd treated him at the party. "Can you help me with these bags? We can finish our conversation from before."

"Y-Yes," he said, almost too eagerly, as he went to grab the rest of her things. There was an eerie smile plastered to Kaien's face as they left, and Zero couldn't help musing at the back of his mind that Kaien was probably in on Kaname's intentions.

That was quickly forgotten as he followed Yuki like a loyal dog towards the women's dorm. Their walk was silent, but he didn't mind. Just being this near to her, absorbing her positive energy, was more than he could ask for. Excited chatter flowed up and down the halls as they entered the dorm, and Zero was relieved that there was no one wandering around to spot him there. Once they reached her room, Yuki knocked on the door, and for some reason, he was surprised to find Sayori opening it. She gave a beaming smile to Yuki, but looked shocked to see Zero standing there as well.

"Oh? Yuki, I could have helped with those," she murmured, eyeing the luggage in Zero's hand. He prepared to make a defensive remark, but Yuki just giggled.

"It's okay, Yori. Zero was already around, so I asked him to do it," she explained, passing her suitcase to her friend. "Besides, I kind of cut him off at the party, so we're gonna talk a bit." Sayori glanced at Zero, an unreadable expression flitting through her gaze. He narrowed his eyes at her, definitely sensing some territorial energy charging between them. "Do you mind unpacking my things until I return?"

"I'd love to," she smiled, taking the rest of the bags from Zero before practically slamming the door in their faces. Yuki didn't seem to notice, or perhaps she didn't care as she turned to him.

"Care to talk outside?" He nodded and allowed her to lead the way. They adjourned to the roof, where the best view of the moon and stars could be seen. Yuki leaned against the ledge, relishing the breeze that glided past. Zero was rendered speechless at how beautiful she was, and he watched her for as long as he could before she finally turned around and giggled nervously. "Well? What were you saying?"

"Oh! Uh . . ." he stammered, feeling embarrassed at being caught. He struggled to recall the last thing he'd said to her, but the only thing that returned to his mind's eye was Kaname's face. He grimaced, trying to remember _anything_ beyond that, but he couldn't. All he kept seeing were those striking eyes, that devilish smile. His heart was racing suddenly, pondering the way the other held him in that powerful embrace . . .

"Zero?" Yuki called, and he looked back at her like a deer in headlights. "You were saying something about the last time we saw each other?"

"Yuki," he whispered, suddenly feeling desperate. Why was he thinking of Kaname of all people in this crucial moment?! He closed the distance between them, grabbing her hands and focusing hard on her face. "Yuki, I love you. I've been in love with you for years, and I should have told you before. I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

Yuki watched him, her expression testifying how he'd overwhelmed her just now. He wanted to kick himself. This is not the way he'd wanted to confess, but he'd panicked! Thoughts of Kaname forced him to action, and now he'd ruined everything.

"Zero," Yuki spoke gently, loosing one of her hands to touch his face. He braced himself for rejection, his grip on her other hand tightening. _Please don't reject me, Yuki. I need you._ "I love you, too."

A ridiculously boyish grin broke his face as relief washed over him. It immediately faltered when tears welled to her eyes.

"Zero, I love you too, but I can't be with you," she sobbed, tearing away from his hold and running off. His heart dropped to the ground and shattered. Every nerve in his body wanted to turn and stop her. To console her. To assure her that her answer was okay. But he was paralyzed, staring out into the nothingness as he listened to her footsteps disappear.

 _She loves you._

 _She rejected you. That isn't love._

He gripped his head, grief choking him as conflicting thoughts warred in his mind.

"I'm your only salvation, Kiryu."

Gasping, Zero spun around, eyes gaping wide as he searched for the source of that voice. There was no one there on the rooftop with him, and he didn't sense anyone, either. But he'd heard it as plain as day; as clearly as the conversation he'd just had. Zero slowly backed away until he hit the ledge, sinking down to his bottom as he clutched at his dangerously beating pulse. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to sink to the pits of Hell and never return.

He was losing his mind, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	6. Invitation

**A/N: SURPRISE! Double update! And a delicious one, at that, mwahahahaha! Enjoy - you've all earned it!**

 _"Yuki!" Zero ran as fast as he could up the spiraling mountain, longing to reach the precipice where his beloved lingered. Storm clouds brewed in the sky as she sobbed violently, all alone. It pained him to see her cry. He needed to reach her; he needed to hold her in his arms and take all the pain away. But the further he ran, the more difficult the climb became. He grew angry, feeling inadequate. He stopped in his tracks, retrieving the Bloody Rose. Roaring his frustration, he shot at the foot of the mountain, vines of light striking with astonishing force._

 _The mountain shattered, but so did the ground beneath that. "Yuki!" he cried out as they began to spiral through the endless dark. He blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, they were on solid ground. She remained the same maddening distance from him, glowing tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Yuki . . ."_

 _"Just go away, Zero!" she screamed, shocking him to his core. "Don't you understand you've done enough? Stop tormenting me!"_

 _"Yuki, I would never," he tried to reason. Suddenly, her tears turned to blood. Her eyes turned the brightest crimson he'd ever seen. All her teeth grew long and jagged, and her nails grew to black, grotesque talons. He couldn't believe his eyes._

 _"Fine, Zero," her demonic voice bellowed around him. He was shaking at the horrible sight before him. "If you truly love me, sacrifice yourself to me!"_

 _She charged at him faster than he could train his gun on her. A tear dropped from his eye as he gazed down her gaping maw, but then his vision was obstructed by a hand._

 _"Forgive me."_

 _A deafening cry threatened to make his head explode. Within that cacophony, he could hear Yuki's pained scream._

 _"Yuki!" he cried out, a rush of tears wetting his cheeks. But before he knew it, silence descended, and he was alone with that presence. He despised this smell, this touch, this aura._

 _The hand drew away from him, and he turned in a panic, grabbing the substance of that person before they could slip away. Kaname gazed down on him, dark and retched blood marring his sorrowful expression. Zero glared hatefully at him, his trembling fists holding him firmly in place._

 _"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"_

 _Kaname flinched, saying nothing for a moment, and Zero sobbed, his hands slipping from the other's shirt. That's when Kaname reached up and wiped his tears away, making him pause in confusion._

 _"I'm trying to protect you, Zero."_

 _Zero stared at the man until the edges of his vision turned black, the blotches swallowing his sight until there was nothing._

"P . . . rotect . . . me from . . . what?" Zero panted, his head tossing back and forth as he tried to see his face again. "Protect me . . . from _what?!_ "

"Zero!" His eyes snapped open, his pupils struggling to focus on the figure leaning over him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he was able to see Ichiru, his features drawn with distress.

"W-where am I?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath as he gazed madly about the unfamiliar room. Ichiru grabbed his face and forced him to keep still, examining him.

"Zero . . . you're in my room," he explained calmly, smoothing his damp fringe away from his eyes. "You came here last night, claiming you didn't want to sleep alone. Are you okay?" Zero's breathing calmed as he stared up at his brother, but the longer he didn't respond, the more worried Ichiru looked. The silence stretched to a point where tears began to shine in the younger twin's eyes. "You're scaring me. Why won't you talk to me?"

Zero continued to watch him mutely, and Ichiru whimpered, burying his face in his chest. All Zero could do was reach up and stroke the other's hair as he sobbed violently into his t-shirt. He hated this . . . he hated what was happening to him, and how it was affecting the ones around him. But he didn't know what was wrong, and there was nothing he, or anyone else, could do to make things better.

* * *

"Welcome back, Yuki!"

"You're positively glowing!"

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"I hope your grades will be better this year!" Kasumi screeched.

Zero stared at the gathering of students surrounding Yuki. Everything really felt like it'd gone back to normal. She had come to class accompanied by Sayori, and they'd ran into him and Ichiru by the door. She'd greeted them with an energetic 'good morning', Ichiru had held the door, and the whole class gave her a vigorous welcome back. She was all smiles and laughter as their classmates swamped her with questions, and it made Zero's heart hurt. What was the meaning of the dream he'd had about her? And why was Kaname always there? His brow furrowed in exhaustion. He needed to go to therapy or _something_.

"K-Kiryu?"

"Yes?" both he and Ichiru replied simultaneously. Nadeshiko blinked in surprise, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Ichiru glanced to Zero, and then back to her with an apologetic smile.

"Well, of course you meant Zero," he chuckled in good nature. She smiled, relaxing at his easygoing tone as he excused himself and left the seat. She watched him depart before looking back to Zero, who watched her with a forbidding gaze. Immediately, she started to flounder, but she seemed determined, nonetheless.

"I-I just wanted to say that you looked so handsome last night," she blurted out, almost too fast for him to comprehend. "I wanted to ask you to d-dance, but you ran off in such a hurry, and I was so sad."

"Shindo . . ." he started to say.

"Please!" she cried, taking him by surprise. "I-I don't mean to burden you, but I at least want to tell you my feelings!"

He opened his mouth yet again, but then he froze, glancing around to notice the entire class was watching. Including Yuki.

Yuki, the one who rejected his feelings but at least had the decency to allow him to express them. He glanced back to Nadeshiko, who looked on the verge of tears, and suddenly saw himself standing there. An inexplicable wave of empathy washed over him, and his expression softened, seeming to empower her.

"I want to thank you again, for rescuing me that day," she said, her wavering voice having a bit more strength behind it, despite the prying eyes around them. "For a long time, I blindly chased behind the Night Class, foolishly hoping that they would one day notice a girl like me. But the only one who ever saw me was you." Zero couldn't stop his cheeks from heating slightly. Being confessed to felt more embarrassing than delivering one. "I'm sorry that I've been such a nuisance all these years. It's okay if you don't accept my feelings, but I just wanted you to acknowledge them!"

A hopeful silence befell the classroom, and everyone waited on bated breath for his response. He looked at Ichiru, whom was biting his nails at the unfolding drama. He looked at the group of boys in the corner, who seemed to be avid fans of Nadeshiko based on the death glares they angled his way. He looked at Yuki, who smiled at him and gave a soft nod of encouragement.

Then he thought about the sorrowful expression of Kaname from his dream, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Shindo . . ." he said, and she leaned in anxiously. He finally sighed and gave her a rare smile, causing most of the class to gasp. "I'm extremely flattered by your feelings. I'm sure it took a lot of courage to admit something like that to me." He could tell the smile she had on her face was forced, and already sensing his rejection, she was trying hard not to cry. He stood from his seat and grabbed her hands, taking her and everyone else by surprise. "I would like to say that I thought you looked _very_ beautiful last night. Really. I should have said it to you then. But, I'm not in a good place right now, and I can't give your confession a proper answer."

"K-Kiryu," she whispered, the tears falling, but in awe instead of sorrow. He wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'd be honored if you'd allow me to be your friend before I offer halfhearted sentiments," he finished, and her smile grew, wide and genuine as she nodded her acceptance. The class broke into applause and cheers, and they both laughed, feeling slightly silly.

"W-would you like to have tea later?" she asked.

"That sounds fine," he smiled, and she turned away to rejoin her friends, who squealed in excitement for her. He sighed and sunk back into his seat, wondering where all of that came from. Ichiru returned to his side, seeming just as perplexed.

"Is everything okay, Zero?"

"No," he groaned, burying his head in his hands. Something was _definitely_ wrong with him.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Yuki called to the Day Class students. "I know it's been a year since you've seen the Night Class, but _nothing_ has changed! I need everyone to be orderly and act accordingly, or disciplinary measures will be taken!" The Day Class mocked her in response, but in good spirit, and Yuki rolled her eyes with a grin before looking to Zero. "Ready for this?"

Zero merely shrugged his shoulders, moving to the opposite side of the sea of students, and both prefects made them part a path as the gates to the Night Dorm opened.

Just like old times, the students exploded with excitement as the graceful vampires strolled out.

"Hi, ladies! I've missed this warm welcome terribly!" Hanabusa called, blowing kisses left and right. "Did you all dream of me last night?" The women screamed their passions, throwing a few flowers in his direction. He caught one rose dyed a light blue, and the girl fainted dramatically.

Akatsuki and Ruka strolled hand-in-hand, receiving a mixture of elated cries, gasps of surprise and outraged barking. Zero rolled his eyes, wondering how anyone could forget the fact that they'd been glued together the whole night at the ball. If that wasn't evidence enough that the two were together, then this crowd was too gullible. Nonetheless, the couple ignored the riffraff with a look of total bliss on their faces.

Senri and Rima came next, the former holding an umbrella to protect their skin. The crowd went back to unanimous praises as they pressed on silently. Takuma and Maria emerged, with Takuma waving gently at the ladies, and Maria momentarily diving into the crowd, having spotted Ichiru in the gaggle. She bestowed a brief kiss on his lips, the ladies cooing with adoration and envy as she rejoined her classmates, leaving Ichiru pleasantly flustered. The last to emerge were Seiren and Kaname. The sound died down to more of a reverent praise, and Yuki smiled adoringly towards him.

"Hello, Yuki," he greeted.

"Hello, Kaname," she replied, that characteristic blush coming to her cheeks. Zero sucked his teeth, feeling irritated by their exchange. He forgot he would have to deal with witnessing this every day, now that they'd returned. But then something unsuspected happened. Kaname turned to him and smiled. He, and all the girls behind him, gasped with surprise, wondering who that dazzling smile was directed at. But it was unmistakably for Zero, and he found his eyes shooting to the ground. His entire face - neck and ears included - caught fire. Why the hell was he smiling at _him_ like some lovestruck fool?!

"Good afternoon, Kiryu."

The girls gasped longer, harder, and his gaze shot back to Kaname's, his heart racing against his will.

"K-Kuran," he replied, mentally kicking himself for stammering. The _entire_ Night Class glared between Kaname and Zero with complete uncertainty. Kaname's expression turned from innocence to one that smacked of satisfaction as he went about his way. Yuki watched his departing back before looking to Zero, who just stared back at her with guilt all over his face.

 _What. The hell. Was that?_

* * *

"What a crazy day!" Ichiru remarked as he, Zero and Yuki headed for the dorms. "Oh, how was tea with Shindo, Zero?"

"Uh . . . interesting," he replied without thinking. He remembered zoning out most of the time, his mind having been completely occupied with the exchange between him and Kaname. Even _she_ had asked him if he was in some sort of trouble with the pureblood.

"I'm really proud of you, Zero," Yuki said happily. "I never expected you to give her a chance to confess her feelings. I'm happy the two of you can at least be friends." He watched her profile as she said that, a feeling of resentment pricking him as she commended his actions. They needed to talk about how unresolved they had left things before, but he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

"Are you spending the night again, Zero?" Ichiru asked hopefully.

"Actually, father made us dinner," Yuki chimed in matter-of-fact. "I almost forgot! He invited us to sleep over at the house tonight."

"That sounds terri-" Zero began to say, when both Yuki and Ichiru linked arms with him, effectively trapping him.

"He says we're due for a family night," Yuki continued with an aggressive smile. "Apparently, he made tomato soup the other night, and you didn't take a single bite. He was hurt behind that, and so you owe him."

"It'll be fun," Ichiru added, and Zero groaned exaggeratedly, allowing the pair to drag him away.

* * *

"MY CHILDREN!" Kaien cried when he answered the door, wrapping his octopus arms around the three of them. "I'm so happy you decided to come!"

"I was forced here," Zero grumbled, to which Yuki power punched him in the ribs. He cried out in pain, feeling as if he'd been hit by a body builder, rather than a scrawny vampire half his size and weight.

"Come in, come in! I already prepared your rooms, a movie, and made dinner," he said, bringing them inside and shutting the door. They all froze by the dining room when they spotted Toga at the table, lounging in some comfy sleepwear.

"Again?" Zero drawled.

"Again?" Yuki repeated in confusion. "Has Mr. Yagari been here before?"

"Yagari is here _every_ night!" Kaien sang, to which Toga chucked a slipper at his head.

"Don't say it like that! Giving these children ideas!" he barked in annoyance. Kaien sobbed his woes for a second before recovering and skipping to the kitchen.

"Everyone freshen up for dinner!"

"Kay," they all said in unison, heading off to get changed. The twins allowed Yuki to shower first, and they waited in Zero's room for their turn.

"Wanna shower together like old times?" Ichiru purred, wagging his brows at the other. Zero grimaced at him, throwing his towel at his face.

"No way in hell. Grow up."

"Awww, come on!" Ichiru pouted, pulling the fluffy cloth from his eyes. "You can even take a little bite~"

Zero turned his glare to the other, but noticed that he was being perfectly serious, the alarm apparent in his eyes.

"I know you haven't been eating properly, Zero," he said sternly. "You're always pale, your focus in class is slipping, and you have all these horrible nightmares." He looked down at his hands dejectedly. "You never tell me what they're about, but I know they probably stem from starvation." He looked back at Zero, his expression becoming exasperated. "You need to feed, Zero. It doesn't have to be from me!" He scooted closer so that he could whisper the next part: " _What about Yuki? You used to drink from her all the time, right?_ "

Zero wanted to be angry at him for saying that, but he was right. He _hadn't_ been eating. So much had happened, that he could barely keep up with it. But Yuki? He blushed with shame for even considering it. He hadn't fed from Yuki in so long, and she wouldn't be okay with that _now_ , would she? He was desperate to hope.

"Just ask her. Please, Zero," Ichiru pleaded, squeezing his hand. "I want you to be better."

Zero stared at his twin before hooking the back of his neck, pulling him in to place a kiss on his forehead. Ichiru looked confused as he gave him a lazy smile.

"Go shower," he said, just as Yuki passed the door.

"All yours, boys!" she chirped, wearing an impossibly sexy pink silk and lace baby doll night dress. Ichiru gave him a pointed look before he headed off to the shower, and Zero sprang up to stop her.

"Yuki, wait," he called, and she looked back, still toweling off her hair. "I . . . need to ask you something."

"Sure," she said, coming back to him. She was so beautiful. So pure. So unassuming. He glanced down at her throat, to where her pulse beat gently.

 _So unappealing_. Zero blinked with astonishment as she continued to stare at him questioningly. Normally, one glance at Yuki's throat had him spiraling with blood lust. But he felt _absolutely nothing_ , even being this close to her, freshly showered and smelling like a rose garden.

"Zero, you're frightening me," she whispered, and Zero snapped out of it, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki," he said, touching his head. Usually, he was insatiable enough to down an entire packet of tablets, but it was like something had switched off for him. Now that he thought about it, it had been that way ever since she arrived back to campus. "I'm a little out of it lately. Just, ignore me," he said, turning away from her.

"See you at dinner," she murmured, going her own way. This was crazy. There had to be _some_ explanation to all this strange behavior.

When Ichiru came out the shower, he didn't look pleased to see that nothing had changed about Zero. He didn't want to be confronted about it right now. He just wanted to have a normal night where he didn't have to pay attention to all this freaky shit. He showered thoroughly, scrubbing long and hard and even washing his hair. He knew the answer would be illuminated if he stopped searching so hard for it.

Finally feeling relaxed, he dried off and put on some boxer briefs and pajama pants. Slinging the towel about his shoulders to barrier his dripping hair, he headed to the kitchen, knowing Kaien would berate him for his lack of a shirt, but actually looking forward to it.

He froze in his tracks when he rounded the corner and found Kaien, Yuki and Ichiru in the doorway talking to Kaname.

"I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to the party," the pureblood chuckled, taking in everyone's state of undress.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in something as childish as a pajama party," Kaien confessed apologetically. "But you know you're always welcome!"

"Please stay, Kaname," Yuki pleaded. "You're family too! It'll be fun!"

That's when Kaname's eyes met promisingly with Zero's, as if he knew he'd been there this entire time. Zero trembled, his eyes wide like prey cornered by a predator. A slow smile curved Kaname's lips, and a violent shudder danced down Zero's spine.

"I'll only stay for dinner," he replied, his eyes narrowing on the silverette.

And like a switch, Zero's hunger flared.


	7. Arrangement

**A/N: Hello, my fabulous readers! A few things: first, I want to express my eternal thanks to all the new readers and followers! I'm honestly so honored to have you all! I apologize for the irregular updates, but I've been soooo busy, and I have some bad news. More likely than not, there won't be any updates this week. I have to divide my time between different priorities, and my writing will have to take a backseat. If, and ONLY if, I have time to put out a chapter here and there, I'll do so. I'm pretty sure I had something else to mention, but I can't remember for the life of me, so it probably wasn't important. So, without further adieu, my reader spotlight:**

 **Special thanks to night kanaze! I have no fandom related work to share, but they are a writer here, so please check them out. Heads up: their work is written in Indonesian, so have a translator handy!**

 **I hope this chapter will tide you all over the way I intend it to. See you all soon!**

* * *

Zero slammed his bedroom door and collapsed against it, his breath heaving out of him as his throat burned like wildfire. _What the hell is HE doing here?!_ He searched his room desperately for the packet of blood tablets, his sight zoning in on the little black box on the corner of his nightstand. He dived into bed and grabbed it, dumping the entire thing into the glass of still water beside it and drinking like his life depended on it. He ignored the brittle taste of the barely dissolved pills and forced his breathing back under control. His violent hunger was acutely curbed, but not sated. He gripped the sheets angrily. Was he some sort of wild animal, triggered by the likes of someone like _Kaname Kuran_ , of all people?!

"Zero?" Yuki's voice suddenly came through the door, and his heart skipped a beat. "Is everything okay? We're about to start dinner, and Kaname is here! Hurry up and join the family!" Zero scoffed in disgust as he dragged himself from bed and prepared to leave the room. His hand paused on the door knob, before he promptly went to his dresser and grabbed an undershirt. So much for pissing off Kaien. Dragging it over his head, he opened the door to Yuki's slightly distressed expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," he grumbled as he brushed past her, suddenly feeling repulsed by her state of dress. Everything about this night was quickly turning sour. They both arrived at the dining room, where Toga and Ichiru had made a spot between them for Kaname. Kaien had already served dinner, but Kaname's place remained empty as the pureblood nursed a glass of wine.

"Come now, Zero!" Kaien called excitedly. "Dinner will be cold if you dillydally!"

Without hesitation, Yuki made her way to the table and sat beside Kaien, putting her across from Kaname. Zero glared at the pureblood, who wore a carefully constructed mask as he returned his gaze. He slowly made his way to the table, completing the tenseness of the atmosphere as he settled into his seat beside Ichiru. Everyone sat in complete stillness and silence, save for Kaname raising his glass and taking a silent sip, his intense stare still haven't left Zero.

"So!" Kaien chirped, startling them. "I'm so happy that my complete family is here tonight! This is more than I could have asked for!" Yuki and Ichiru chuckled lightheartedly. Toga rolled his eyes and prepared cutting his steak. Zero and Kaname _continued_ to stare at each other. "So, why don't we engage by talking about how we've fared personally over the year? I'll go first!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Soooo, this past year, I've had the pleasure of befriending some of Yagari's old work buddies, and they were so nice to offer help with the restoration of Cross Academy! So far, we've completed the restoration of the Night Dorms. As you can see, we're still working on the gate - which in hindsight, probably should have been the first thing we worked on - but it's fine all the same, since the Night Class came back to stay, and we haven't had any issues with intruders as of late!" Yuki and Ichiru clapped, and he bowed his head. "Next, I want to work on erecting a building for extracurricular activities! It can serve as an additional front where the Day and Night Classes can converge, and hopefully cultivate even more peace between the races."

"Wow, what a wonderful idea!" Yuki said excitedly. "There's so much potential! There can be swimming, and basketball, and archery-"

"Yes! All of those things!" Kaien cried with pride. "I'm so happy someone agrees!"

"I still think that's a terrible idea," Toga grumbled, already halfway done with his meal.

"Yuki! How have _you_ been?" Kaien asked, completely ignoring the other. Yuki smiled nervously at first, glancing at Kaname. He smiled gently at her, nodding in encouragement, and she relaxed as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Well," she began, her tone unsure. "First of all, thank you, Kaname," she said, looking towards the pureblood. "You gave me a wonderful life away from the academy. You showed me so many beautiful sights and treated me to so many wonderful experiences," she spoke tenderly, making Zero shudder. He'd be insane to deny how jealous that made him, although he was confused about exactly _why_ he felt such an emotion. "It was honestly a dream come true, but not one I can say I deserved." She looked down at her hands in shame. "I know how difficult I've been the whole time, being so homesick. There wasn't a single day I didn't lament the absence of my friends and family." She looked around the table, tears shining in her eyes. "The academy has been the only home I've ever known, and I couldn't appreciate the extensive efforts Kaname and the others took to keep me happy."

"Don't cry, Yuki," Kaname said, taking Zero by surprise as he turned to see her burning face and brimming eyes. This would be the perfect moment to reach over and console her. She was sitting _right there_. But he remained stubbornly still, staring at her profile, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry," she gave a broken laugh as she wiped her own tears. "It's just, I'm reminded of my blessings every day, and then I remember how selfish I am."

"Yuki," Kaien chided softly, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Don't ever say such a thing. We all love you so much, so of course we'll do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you!" she sobbed, trembling as she continued to swipe at the overflowing tears. Kaien offered her a handkerchief, and she accepted it graciously. "Thank you all."

" . . . I-I guess I'll go next?" Ichiru laughed uneasily as Zero continued to watch Yuki pull herself together. "My year has been uneventful, but that's okay, because I'm alive, and that's something I didn't expect to be at this point in time." Yuki looked at him, and he smiled brightly at her. "I have _you_ to thank for that, Yuki. So please, don't ever call yourself selfish. You gave a part of yourself to save a _complete_ stranger . . . one who was out to hurt the people you love," he said, sounding astonished at himself. "I honestly can't think of _anything_ more selfless, so please don't make me sad by being down on yourself that way!"

"Oh, Ichiru," Yuki sniffled, while the others at the table murmured their agreement.

"Besides, if I were dead, I wouldn't have been able to confess my feelings to Maria!"

"C-Confess?!" Kaien choked. Ichiru nodded, a lovestruck grin on his face, and Kaien gushed with happiness. Zero lowered his gaze to the table, wanting to feel happy for everyone, but feeling like an outcast more than anything. All he'd done this past year was live through the motions like a zombie. School, work, sleep, repeat. Nothing to boast or be praised about. No new love interest to report. He picked at his food bitterly.

"What about you, Yagari?" Kaien sang. "How was your year?"

"Busy, obviously," he grumbled, finishing off his juice. "You've been working me like a slave this whole time, so you should know." Kaien chuckled in amusement, until Toga smirked fondly. "But I guess I'm _sort_ of happy about the return of the Night Class. Expressly, Seiren-"

"What about Hoshino?!" Kaien snapped, a sharp look in his eye as he glared towards Toga.

"Excuse me," Zero mumbled, noisily standing from his chair and leaving the table. Everyone watched him leave, and when he was gone, Ichiru sighed sadly.

"Zero didn't eat again!" Kaien whined at Zero's untouched plate.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" Yuki asked with worry. "He's been acting so strange; it's like he's trying to hide something, isn't it?"

"It's nothing!" Ichiru chipped in protectively. "I'll go make sure he's okay."

"Would you mind if I spoke to him first?" Kaname suddenly said, surprising everyone. Ichiru looked at him warily, clearly wanting to say no, but figured he had no choice as he settled back in his seat. Kaname stood and smiled reassuringly. "Thank you for dinner, Headmaster. After a quick word, I'll be on my way."

"You know you can stay, if you'd like" Kaien offered, to which Kaname gently shook his head.

"I wouldn't, seeing as my presence isn't totally welcome," he replied, leaving the occupants of the room in a complete state of confusion.

Zero laid sprawled in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sometimes, he had to wonder if the fact that he had no purpose was because he chose not to have one, or if it was simply his cruel reality. Either way, what was the point of going on? The only thing his continued living ensured was his steady descent into madness, and then he'd be taken out by some lucky jock's bullet or blade. If that's all his life would amount to, then he would damn sure be the one to end it all. He sat up, preparing to reach for the gun in his bedside drawer, when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," he growled, to which the door was opened, and he froze when Kaname came through the threshold and closed the door behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Perhaps I've lost my depth perception. I was wrong to say nothing has changed about you," he spoke, his voice putting every nerve in Zero's body on high alert. When Kaname came more than three feet into the room, he scrambled up against his headboard, his heart pounding. "You were more aggressive, volatile, and had more unmerited confidence about yourself. Such an eyesore, and an absolute pain in my ass."

Zero gritted his teeth, becoming more and more angry with each insult. But his glare faltered when Kaname seemed to become angry himself.

"I'm not sure what pisses me off more. The reckless, almost uncontrollable pawn you used to be, or this sorry excuse of your former self that you are now."

"You have a death wish, you bastard?!" he roared, diving for the drawer and grabbing the gun, cocking and training it on the pureblood. Kaname glared at him for an unnerving moment, before he cracked an ominous smile, beginning to laugh. Zero felt like his head was about to explode, he was so furious. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Who are you trying to fool?" he asked gently, his eyes glowing crimson. Zero's eyes glowed in response, widening in shock as his muscles grew lax, and the gun dropped from his hand to the comforter between his legs. "You have no more courage to fire that gun at me than you do to put it against your own head."

"Shut up . . . shut up," Zero whispered, almost breathlessly. How was this man reading his mind? Just what kind of monster was he really? Kaname drew closer, and Zero couldn't move as the other towered over him. Kaname suddenly reached out, gently stroking Zero's cheek, and his body began trembling involuntarily. Kaname freed him of his influence, and still, he couldn't move, arrested by that tender caress.

"I don't know what possessed you to think this behavior is acceptable," Kaname whispered, his voice so soft, it was almost ominous. Kaname's hand trailed down to the tattoo on Zero's throat, and to his utter shock, he craned his head back in surrender. "But this pathetic act ends tonight. If I have to become the ruthless mastermind that gave your life meaning to make you snap out of this stupor, then so be it." His nails scraped against his throat, just enough to leave burning marks, and Zero's fangs extended defensively. Kaname made a face - one Zero considered truly perverted - as he undid his collar and bore his throat. "Drink."

"Never," Zero growled, even as saliva pooled in his mouth. Kaname grinned, and for a split second, he resembled the demon that haunted his dreams. It caused a chill to run down his spine. He was crazy enough to believe they were one in the same.

"There's no need to deny this is the blood you starved yourself for," he scoffed, bringing Zero up short. "I'll admit I prefer it this way. You'll cause trouble for me if you go acquiring a taste for anyone else."

"Go to hell!" Zero roared, trying to shove past him, but Kaname held him in place, with barely any pressure, with his fingers against his shoulder.

"As amusing as this masochistic display is, would you rather take this blood in secrecy, where you can keep a shred of your dignity, or transform into an insatiable beast in broad daylight, attacking me before the eyes of your peers?" Before Zero could spout any nonsense about avoiding both possibilities, Kaname formed a tight fist over his head. Zero watched as the pureblood's nails punctured his own palm, the blood trickling down and landing on Zero's cheek.

Suddenly, Zero pushed him aside and fell to his hands his knees, vomiting the blood tablets from earlier. A pain so intense wracked his body that tears sprang to his eyes. Kaname knelt beside him, offering his bloodied palm. Zero viciously grabbed his wrist and tore savagely in it, drinking like he hadn't eaten in a thousand years. He didn't have the nerve to look at Kaname. He could just imagine - and practically taste - the satisfaction the other felt at what he'd accomplished.

Without warning, he began to sob. He drank, and he cried, and this was the perfect reason to kill himself. Kaname collapsed against the wall, drawing Zero against him as the silverette continued to nearly drain the pureblood. He was so confused by the other's tenderness. He should be utterly rejecting the arms that held him. The hand that lazily stroked his hair. The calmly beating heart that rapped against his ear. This smell that was lulling him into a state of serenity he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. He released Kaname's wrist, but the other didn't let him go, and damn it, he didn't _want_ to go.

"Why is this happening to me?" Zero whimpered, curling against the other. But Kaname didn't answer. He just held him until he couldn't fight the burden of sleep, and he slipped from consciousness in the other's embrace.


	8. Confrontation

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I have returned, and to even more followers! It's so wonderful that everyone is enjoying the story, and it's an especially nice treat, considering I turned 24 Saturday! The gift I want from all of you? A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!** **Reviews really brighten my life, so please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts! I love hearing what you all have to say! Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

When Zero woke the next morning, it was to his soft bed, sunlight streaming gently through the curtains, and songbirds singing right outside the window. He slowly sat up and stretched, feeling insanely refreshed. It had been way too long since he'd had a restful, dreamless sleep, and a small, contented smile came to his lips as he pondered it. His eyes widened when the memory of last night came flooding in, and he looked about the room in a panic. _Kaname. Where's Kaname?_

He tossed the covers off and threw his legs over the edge. A careful inspection of the room showed that nothing was amiss; there wasn't a single sign that the pureblood had been there. The regurgitated tablets had been cleaned away, and when he opened his bedside drawer, his gun was there atop the other neatly organized contents. He noticed there was a new glass of water near the lamp, and what appeared to be a fresh pack of tablets. Two of them sat poised near the glass, ready for consumption. His brow furrowed worriedly at the sight. Did any of that stuff from last night even happen?

There was a knock on the door, and he jumped in surprise. He swiped the tablets off the table, dropping them in the water and swigging them down before he permitted entry. Oddly enough, the pills went down smoothly. No bitterness, chalkiness or his usual recoil. Ichiru opened the door, and they both smiled simultaneously at each other.

"Good morning, Zero," he said as he came and plopped down beside him. "How was your night?"

Zero turned to answer him, but Ichiru's eyes broadened on his features before he gasped, grabbing his face. "Zero! Look at you!"

"What?" Zero yelped uneasily. Ichiru turned his face towards the light, realization dawning.

"It's true," he whispered, releasing him and climbing off the bed. Zero felt guilt and irritation well inside of him. "Your skin . . . it's so bright and flush. And your eyes are crystal clear-they're practically shimmering!"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Zero growled, springing off the bed toward him. Ichiru's expression turned grave, and the panic inside of him kicked up a notch.

"Yuki smelled Kaname's blood last night," Ichiru replied, and Zero was sure he visibly paled before his brother. "I . . . I offered to check if everything was okay. We weren't too worried, because we hadn't heard a commotion. But on my way to your room, I caught Kaname sneaking out. His . . . " he choked up, his cheeks darkening.

"His _what_?! Just spit it out!" Zero barked exasperatedly.

"His collar was undone! And his wrist cuff was bloodied!" he cried. Zero inhaled deeply, almost collapsing back onto his bed. He knew it was the truth, but hearing it was too overwhelming. Ichiru winced. "It's true. You drank Kaname's-"

"You can't tell _anyone_ ," Zero gasped, grabbing Ichiru roughly and shaking him. "It . . . it was a moment of weakness! But it's never gonna happen again, so you can't tell anyone, do you understand me?!"

"I understand," Ichiru murmured, his expression turning pained. "I don't know what to say. I'm so relieved that you finally got to feed properly. I mean, you look _amazing,_ " he said with an uneasy laugh. "You know everyone is gonna notice, don't you? And what's gonna happen when you need blood again? My offer still stands, Zero-"

"Ichiru, please," he sighed, releasing him and going to his mirror. It truly was amazing, how ravishing he appeared. His eyes _were_ glimmering, and there were no dark circles or bags. Even his hair had a luster it previously lacked. He blushed, feeling mortified. "This is fine. This will tide me over long enough until I find a proper source. Besides, the pills are going down easy now, so . . . maybe I'll never need to feed that way again."

He turned to Ichiru, despising the look of pity in his eyes. He didn't believe him. Hell, he didn't believe himself. But he'd be damned if he willingly became Kaname's little bite bunny. Zero forced a smile at his brother, rustling his hair.

"Don't worry. I have this under control now."

* * *

"Good morning, Zero!"

"Good morning, Shindo," he greeted, smiling at her. Her face went up in flames at the sight of those dazzling teeth.

"P-Please, call me Nadeshiko. W-we're friends now, aren't we?" she murmured, staring harder than usual. So she _did_ notice the change in his appearance. But was that really so shocking, considering how closely she'd watched him all these years?

"Good morning, Zero!" They both turned to find Yuki and Sayori approaching, and both women stopped in their tracks at the sight of Zero's face. _Oh, damn.  
_ It was probably natural for Yuki to catch a change in him: they'd been close their whole lives, plus she was a vampire now. But if someone like _Sayori_ could notice it, then everyone could notice it, and that was a problem. More of their classmates filed behind them, the women gasping at the sight of Zero.

"Kiryu! You look amazing!"

"Did you start some sort of beauty regimen? Please tell me your secrets!"

"Your skin _and_ your hair is incredible!" More and more girls gathered around, pining over him, but he couldn't draw his eyes from Yuki, who stared at him with a blank expression.

"G-Good morning, Yuki," he finally replied, a drop of sweat forming on his temple. She didn't respond, but continued to stare with that look of knowing, and he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him already.

"Why is everyone blocking the doorway?! Get in class!" Kasumi screeched, getting the crowd to flow into the classroom. Nadeshiko grabbed Zero's sleeve before he could make it to his seat.

"Would you like to have tea later?" she asked hopefully.

"S-sure," he said unthinkingly. She grinned excitedly before skipping off to her seat, and he sighed as he dragged himself up the rows. This had never happened to him the other two times he ingested Kaname's blood. He wondered what this phenomenon really meant? He needed to get to the bottom of it, and quickly. There was so much demanding his attention these days, that he ended up agreeing to stuff like tea with Shindo. It was fine the first time, but he really needed to snip it in the bud before it became her new trend.

In the middle of their second and third classes, as they waited for their teachers' shifts to change, Yuki approached him. He'd been so focused on his notes that he hadn't noticed her coming, or the fact that Ichiru, and the other students in the row, had mysteriously disappeared from around him.

"Zero."

"Hey, Yuki," he said, giving her a small smile. She didn't look as severe as she did earlier, but the aura surrounding her was obviously aggressive. He could see, just past her hips, that Sayori was watching from her seat intently.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked up at her. Despite the way her eyes were narrowed at him, her expression was perfectly blank.

"Fine, I suppose." He was answering earnestly, but he wondered what she was referring to. Their conversation from the rooftop? Or last night's debacle? "Yuki, about that night . . . on the roof-"

"Did you and Kaname fight last night?" The room seemed to grow silent as he question slipped her lips, and they both stared each other down stubbornly. "I smelled blood, but Kaname never came back to tell us goodbye. I wondered if he left upset or something?"

"Kaname made his private escape of his own accord," Zero replied evenly, holding her accusing gaze. "Nothing transpired between us. You can ask Ichiru. He was there." Ichiru approached just as his name was said, and froze guiltily in his stride, his terrified gaze bouncing between his brother and his friend. Yuki glared down on him just a moment longer before a gentle smile broke, transforming her entire expression.

"I believe you, Zero," she said cheerily. "I just wanted to make sure the two of you were getting along. By the way, you look extremely well today. I'm happy for you." She turned on her heel and returned to her seat just as the teacher came in, and Ichiru settled uneasily beside him.

"What the hell was that about?" he whispered to him, but he didn't respond, staring blankly at the back of Yuki's head. It inclined towards Sayori, as if they were sharing secrets, before the two turned to each other, giggling delightedly. He felt so cold, his sight turning gray. The voices around him, even Ichiru's, slowly slipped from his hearing until he felt completely isolated in this room full of his peers.

He'd finally done it. Yuki _hated_ him, and he didn't know why. He lowered his eyes to his paper, feeling surprisingly numb at the whole ordeal. There was no pain, no anger, no sadness. Just an irrevocably calm that made him smile despite himself.

Ichiru stared at his brother's profile worriedly, the elder Kiryu not answering his questions. With a sigh, he turned away and noticed Nadeshiko looking at them worriedly, before casting a resentful look toward Yuki, who remained blissfully unaware.

* * *

"What is Cross' problem?" Nadeshiko snapped as she poured Zero his share of tea.

They perched on an ornate blanket along the treeline that outlined the lake between the dorm gates. They had a perfect view of the dorms, and there were equal parts of sun and shade. This was Nadeshiko's favorite place for tea, and he could see why. There was a romantic feel to the almost seclusion of the location, and while he found himself wishing he could share this with Yuki, he knew he had to stop coming here with Nadeshiko.

"She's always defending Kuran, as if she feels everyone should worship him the way she does."

"It was a misunderstanding," he said pointedly, not wanting to hear ill of Yuki despite what had transpired. "Kuran and I don't get along, and she does care a great deal for him. It's only natural she worried something might have happened. We were alone together, within close proximity . . ."

He found his cheeks heating at that admission, and Nadeshiko stared at him with confusion. He huffed in annoyance before sipping some tea.

"Well . . . even so, she shouldn't go around accusing people of anything. You're not an animal, and I'm sure Kuran can take care of himself," he answered, sipping her own tea indignantly. "She could have easily confronted _him_ about the matter instead of humiliating you in front of the whole class. She's turned into quite the monster since she's been away-"

"Enough!" Zero barked, startling her so bad, she spilled her tea. She whimpered at the sight of her soiled skirt, and he instantly felt bad, fetching some napkins to help her clean. Before his hand could make contact with her lap, they heard someone clearing their throat in the bushes.

"What do we have here?" Kaname murmured as he came into sight, surprising them both. "Zero Kiryu on a date with Nadeshiko Shindo?"

"W-well," Nadeshiko blubbered, her face red hot after being caught talking about him.

"It's not a date," Zero snapped, practically under his breath. Damn it, his heart was racing at the sight of Kaname. The pureblood's eyes narrowed with displeasure on Nadeshiko, and Zero's brow twitched in confusion.

"In that case, you're in no position to be shirking your guardian duties, are you, Kiryu?" he muttered, his gaze shooting through the silverette. While Zero watched him like he was being censured, Nadeshiko glanced at her watch and squeaked.

"Oh dear! We did go over time!" she cried, grabbing Zero's sleeve. "I'm sorry, Zero! I didn't mean to make you late!"

"I-It's fine," he murmured as he watched her packet everything up in a blur. Before he knew it, she was running off like it was a crime scene, leaving him alone with Kaname. Zero groaned as he stood to his feet and dusted his garments off. "You enjoy causing trouble for me?"

"No need to run off, Kiryu," Kaname purred, his demeanor becoming much less intimidating. "Night Classes are actually delayed thirty minutes."

"T-Then what the hell are you interrupting us for?" Zero asked, finding his cheeks warm up.

"I apologize. I thought I was rescuing you," Kaname shrugged, stepping further into the clearing. Zero always had the intense urge to run when Kaname approached him this way, but his legs remained stubbornly still. "Shindo isn't your type."

"Pfft. As if _you_ know my type," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the arrogant pureblood. Kaname suddenly smiled, in such a beautiful way, his heart soared unexpectedly.

"Of course I know," he chuckled. " _I'm_ your type."

Zero's eyes widened, his body temperature rising a few degrees. This had to be a nightmare, because there was no way in hell Kaname Kuran could say something _that_ preposterous and look completely serious about it. In fact, this situation was so funny, he broke into full out hysterics. Kaname stood there and watched him, smile still intact as he patiently waited for him to finish.

"That . . . was _really_ funny," Zero wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Damn, I never knew you could make me laugh like that. But, Yuki is my type. Besides, I'm not a-"

"Homosexual? Neither am I," Kaname murmured, his expression suddenly serious as he closed the distance between them. Zero's breath caught as the pureblood stood inches before him, carefully cradling his jaw in his fingers. "Things like incest and homosexuality are man made ideals; complete nonfactors within the vampire community. They're only imposed on us because we choose to coexist with humanity," he explained, gently stroking Zero's bottom lip until he was gasping at their proximity. "But as you would have it . . . we aren't humans."

"Stop it," Zero whispered, his body trembling as it had last night. Kaname chuckled, his eyes darkening.

"Isn't Yuki just an extension of me? One that you find more acceptable of desiring?" His head lowered to Zero, until their noses were brushing. Zero closed his eyes tightly, either steeling himself for a kiss or preparing to faint. "Are you hungry?"

Zero's eyes snapped open as Kaname released him and stepped back. He smiled innocently as he began to loosen his tie, but Zero held his hands up.

"I'm not hungry, so just stop!" he shouted. Kaname's hands paused, and Zero shook his head. "This is too weird. What the hell are you up to?" Kaname frowned with confusion, making Zero angrier. "Yuki's treating me like I'm some nuisance or burden she needs to be rid of. You . . . you're spewing _nonsense_ every time I see you, and giving me your blood-"

"The blood you _don't_ want, correct?" he asked mockingly, tightening his tie again. Zero glared at him as the pureblood sighed, combing back his hair. "Nothing I've said to you is nonsense, Kiryu. A lot of things have change, but a lot of things haven't. You'll have to accept that eventually, and for your own sake, you should accept it sooner rather than later."

But what the hell did that mean? Was he saying he had feelings for him now, and that Yuki always hated him? Or was it the other way around? He needed answers, but he feared if he asked the pureblood straight out, he would only toy with him as he always did.

"By the way, is Shindo going to become problematic?" he asked ominously, and a chill ran down Zero's spine. "I can rectify that if necessary." Zero just stared at him incredulously, and Kaname snickered, bowing and quietly taking his leave. Zero couldn't wrap his mind around all of this, but he didn't have time to try.

He had five minutes to make it to the gate, or who knew what Yuki would do to him.


	9. Awakening

**Beware. Sexual content begins ahead, and from there on. Enjoy it, heathens! HA!**

* * *

"I didn't think you'd show up," Yuki grinned, arms crossed in a cocky stance as Zero approached the Night Dorm gate. The Day girls were already lined up to see their beloved vampires, including Nadeshiko, who had a sweater tied over her skirt. He cast her an apologetic look before facing Yuki, who pinned him with narrowed eyes. "Were you off sleeping somewhere?"

"Oh, come off it," he murmured, only half joking with her. "I'm technically not late, and I wasn't gonna stand around for thirty minutes, waiting on these eyesores."

"Don't let the ladies hear you," Yuki said, turning to push her side of the crowd back when she came face to face with Ichiru. "Erm . . . and gentleman."

"Hi, Yuki~" he smiled, and she smiled back nervously as the gates creaked open. The crowd erupted with euphoria as the Night students came soaring through.

"Hello, lovely ladies!" Hanabusa called, blowing kisses left and right. When he caught sight of Zero, he turned his stride toward him, his expression quickly transforming from flirtation to murder as he spun the silverette around and grabbed his collar. "YOU!"

Everyone gasped as he practically hoisted Zero off his feet, his eyes glowing a violent red as his fists turned to ice.

"Put him down, Aidou!" Yuki yelled, summoning Artemis.

"Hanabusa!" Akatsuki growled, releasing Ruka and preparing to intervene. Zero's the only one who remained perfectly calm, seeming to incite more rage from Hanabusa.

"What the hell did you do to Lord Kaname?!"

The Day class students began to murmur, and that's when Zero felt the underlying hostility radiating from the Night Class. Even Yuki looked at the faces of the Night students. Senri, Rima and Seiren watched with carefully blank expressions. Takuma also looked ready to stop things if they escalated too much. Maria huddled close to Ichiru, the couple looking the most confused. But there was no Kaname. She turned that accusing glare from earlier back onto Zero, lowering her weapon as she awaited his answer.

"Zero did _nothing_ to Kuran!"

The crowd grew silent as all eyes turned to Nadeshiko, who had tears on her cheeks as she seethed towards the vampires.

"I can't believe I ever idolized any of you," she sobbed. "You're nothing but a bunch of bullies! Zero never harmed a hair on Kuran's head! I just saw him earlier, and he was in perfect health!"

"Silence!" Hanabusa hissed, effectively crushing her bravery. "Mind your own business, you naive little girl." He turned back to Zero, his fangs bared as he radiated hatred. "Last night, the smell of his blood was fragrant on the breeze. Today, you're looking fresh as a newborn babe. A drastic improvement from the sham you were at the ball."

Zero glanced at Yuki, whom wore a shocked expression as the crowd broke into speculative whispers. Ichiru visibly paled as he drew Maria closer.

"I'm innocent," Zero finally responded, his face still eerily calm. Hanabusa turned red in the face as he violently shook him.

"Liar! You'll pay with your own bloodshed!"

"That's enough." The entire Night Class was rendered still as statues as everyone's attention turned to Kaname. If the look on his face itself wasn't the stuff of nightmares, his overpoweringly savage aura was sufficient enough that even the girls were backing away warily. Kaname began to approach, and even Hanabusa, whose blood had effectively drained from his body, couldn't move the proper inch to release Zero. He stopped right beside them, turning to his left and his right, masking his rage enough to grant the Day students a gentle smile. "Can you all please return to your dorms now? It's past curfew."

No one fussed at all, silently running for the hills like a hive mind. Ichiru could barely steal a kiss from Maria before he jetted off, too terrified to find out what would happen. Once everyone had cleared out, Kaname returned his gaze to Hanabusa.

"Release him."

Aidou gently replaced Zero on the ground, his fingers operating as if stricken with rigormortis as he dragged them from his collar and turned to Kaname. He didn't even bother pleading or apologizing, recognizing the degree of fury in those wine colored depths. Kaname struck him hard enough to shatter his cheek, and cause several groves on their right to splinter into thousands of wood chips. Everyone gasped in shock and disgust, and Hanabusa barely scrambled away, the whole right side of his face swollen as blood sputtered past his lips and stained his uniform down to his chest.

Zero watched the pureblood in numb horror. The way he tried to suppress his ragged breathing. The way his hand still trembled at his side as he wrestled his anger back into control. The look of disturbance on his own face, as if he never thought himself capable of such violence. He brought his trembling fingers to his lips and smiled sadistically.

"I didn't ask _any_ of you to do this. Least of all in full sight of the Day Class," he said calmly, his voice wavering the slightest bit. "You are no longer in my service, and I _forbid_ any false sense of revenge on my behalf." His eyes glowed in warning towards Hanabusa. "None of you are to ever lay a finger on Kiryu again."

"Y-yes, Lord Kaname," they all said in unison.

"Kain. Souen. I'll excuse you from class to care for Aido. You'll do that favor for me, won't you?" Without a word, the two of them collected Hanabusa and turned back for the dorms. Kaname nodded to the others, and they departed. He turned his gaze to Yuki, who stared at him with pale faced terror. "Yuki . . . this is your partner. You're to defend him, no matter the circumstances."

Yuki hiccuped as tears welled to her eyes, and then down her cheeks. "But . . . but I-"

"Even if you suspected Kiryu brought harm to me. No one had any proof of that, and as you can see, it isn't true," he explained, gentle but firm. "Unnecessary harm could have been inflicted because of your lapse in judgement."

"I'm sorry, Kaname!" Yuki sobbed, glanced to Zero and crying harder. "I'm so sorry, Zero!"

"Yuki," Zero whispered, stricken by her pained expression.

"Please return to the dorm and rest. Forget this ordeal happened." She nodded obediently and ran away, once again abandoning Zero with Kaname. When the pureblood turned to him, his brow furrowed to see the silverette cower away. "I'm sorry I lost my temper that way."

"W-what are you apologizing to me for?" Zero sputtered, feeling cornered in this wide open area. "I-I had that under control! You didn't have to nearly behead Aido!"

"Oh, but I did," he said, coming towards him until he had Zero backed against a tree. "Aido has crossed me too many times since I've known him. I hope I'll never have to strike him again," he muttered, straightening Zero's clothing. "Next time will _surely_ be the last."

Despite that harrowing threat, Zero was too busy suffocating from his mere proximity. His breath was cold like mint, but his baritone was warm and rich. As his fingers straightened his collar, they occasionally brushed against his throat, making his pulse race just a bit faster. He smelled _amazing,_ and that hunger he hadn't felt earlier suddenly reared its ugly head. He hadn't realized he was panting until Kaname suddenly grinned at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm exhausted," he growled, fangs extended as he shoved the pureblood away. "Go to class, and stop meddling in my affairs." Something flickered in the pureblood's eyes, but he didn't wait around long enough to analyze it, storming away in the direction Yuki had ran. Kaname watched Zero depart before he clenched his teeth, his jaw ticking impatiently as he headed towards class.

He was an idiot, losing his cool that way in front of everyone. But he couldn't help himself. Seeing others encroach on the vampire hunter - let alone manhandle him as Hanabusa had - drove him _insane_. Zero belonged to _him_. But Zero was taking much too long to come to his senses and realize that, and he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that had been stirring his heart since his return to the academy. He wasn't sure what he was racing against, but he knew he was running out of time fast.

He needed to regain his bearings and try harder. He needed to make Zero his at all costs.

* * *

Zero flopped onto bed in his dorm room, clawing his way up to his pillows before turning on his back. He had taken some blood tablets the moment he stepped into the room, but he was still panting like he'd run up a thousand steps, and sweat was starting to accumulate on his skin. He began to shed his clothes, his body feverish and throbbing. He stripped all the way down to his boxer briefs, and he was still uncomfortably hot.

He ran his hands over his arms in irritation, and then over his chest, remembering all the places Kaname touched as he fixed his uniform. He fantasized that soothing voice, those seductive eyes. _Kaname, seductive?!_ He would scoff in denial if it were possible. The tattoo on his neck blazed in agony, but not the way it used to when Shizuka were alive. No, it was a different type of fire; one that yearned to be bitten afresh.

These feelings weren't okay. He groaned and squirmed, wanting to be rid of the thoughts and sensations. But his mind was filled with Kaname. His body burned for Kaname. If he wasn't careful, the pureblood would conquer his soul. Those thoughts paraded his mind as he entangled himself in the sheets.

 _"Zero."_

 _His eyes snapped open as sat up in bed, staring at the doorway where Kaname stood._

 _"Wha . . . how?" Zero slurred deliriously. "Why aren't you in class?"_

 _"I can't focus if you're here, moaning my name," he chuckled as he came in and shut the door._

 _"The fuck are you talking about?" Zero huffed, his body growing impossibly hotter as the pureblood shed his uniform jacket. "Like hell I was moaning . . ."_

 _"Oh? But you admit you were calling me," Kaname grinned as he kneeled on the foot of the bed. His fingers stroked along the top of his right foot, and he jerked it away, pressing himself against the head board. Kaname stalked even closer, grabbing his ankle and dragging the silverette beneath him. "And what an enticing state of undress."_

 _"Fuck off, Kaname!" he growled, eyes glowing, fangs elongating. Kaname answered in kind, as his hand stroked up the side of his calf, knee, thigh and paused at his hip. Zero gasped, and they both gazed down to where his manhood strained against the pureblood's thigh._

 _"Not without a parting gift," he rasped, drawing down Zero's underwear, allowing his affliction to spring free._

 _"Don't you dare," Zero whispered, even as his hips arched in invitation. Kaname's eyes glazed over as he gently cradled his swelling scrotum, massaging the organs in such a way that Zero cried out, the erotic sound disrupting the pureblood's worship. He looked at Zero then, crimson eyes full of promise as he bit his purlicue and covered Zero's mouth._

 _"Shut up and eat," he growled, taking the silverette slowly and deeply into his mouth. Zero couldn't decide between drinking the delicious sustenance or vocalizing the forbidden pleasure he was feeling, settling for a broken combination of both. Kaname gripped him in a possessive vice, stroking him as licked a path up his writhing body, grazing his fangs against the tattoo on his throat._

 _Zero shuddered uncontrollably, his mounting climax threatening to plunge him into a state of ecstasy he would never return from._

 _"That's enough," Zero groaned, trying to push the pureblood away. He only snaked his free hand around the other's waist, dragging him closer as he crossed his leg over the silverette's effectively trapping him. He pumped his length relentlessly, and as he tried to fight his orgasm, Kaname chuckled, plunging his tongue in his ear._

 _"It's not enough until I'm inside of you," he whispered, biting his throat without fangs. Zero cried out, his voice hoarse as he came violently, his body twitching with each wave. Kaname cupped both his girth and his sac in his massive hand, continuing to milk him until he passed out from the overwhelming pleasure._

"Zero? Zero!"

Zero jerked awake, recoiling from whomever was touching him. He glared through the dark at the person perched on his bed, finding Ichiru lingering there with a damp cloth in his hand. It was the middle of the night, and he didn't know he'd been asleep all this time. But he was still panting. He was still on fire. Only now, he was painfully erect.

"Don't . . . don't touch me," he growled, noticing that his fangs were showing. Ichiru backed off worriedly.

"You . . . you screamed," he whispered, sliding off the bed and placing the cloth on the nightstand. "I came to check on you and you were . . . thrashing around and groaning."

"Shut up," he gasped, hiding his face in shame. His baby brother had caught him in the throes of passion, and over a _man,_ of all things! He was half expecting him to say he'd been touching himself, too. Thank goodness the sheets were covering him, hiding his lewd body. "I'm fine . . . go back to bed, Ichiru."

"Zero, you need to eat."

"I swear to God if you don't get out of here," he growled again. Ichiru's face contorted in pain and resentment.

"That's right. You only want Kuran." His body throbbed at the mention of the name, and he suppressed a whimper. He could have meant Yuki. No. Who was he kidding? They both knew he meant Kaname. But the fact that he dared to say it made him want to kill him. "I'll have him come by in the morning."

"I will kill you, Ichiru!"

"Just hang in there a bit longer, Zero," Ichiru whispered, blatantly ignoring him as he quietly exited the room. Zero tried to demand the other come back, but his throat was so dry, he couldn't even cough the words out. He looked desperately to his nightstand, relief washing over him as he sprang for the pitcher of water and guzzled it. It spilled all over the sheets and his body, and he almost drowned himself, but it was a good enough temporary reprieve from his insanity.


	10. Ravishment

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all the new readers! I'm so sorry for the irregular updates, but I've been struggling with motivation. Every time I sit down to write, the will just leaves me. Honestly, this chapter here is supposed to be longer, but because it's so late and I don't want you guys to wait any longer than necessary, I'm going to publish it as it is. The next chapter is going to be SUPER long, just to keep with my intended length of this story, so I hope this will tide you all over until then! Thank you for your support, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Rima stroked Senri's face gently as she nibbled his earlobe, grinding herself on his leg where she straddled him on the couch in the foyer. Her baby blue lace panties were soaked as Senri snaked his hand down the back of them, his nimble fingers stroking her forbidden hole. A lewd mewl escaped her lips, her hand drifting down the exposed skin his shirt bared until she was fondling his arousal. They locked crimson gazes, drowning in the euphoria of their act when they heard a similar groan from the couch parallel. They glanced over, slightly annoyed when they remembered Takuma and Hanabusa had come to watch a few moments ago.

Hanabusa made obscene noises as he sucked hard on Takuma's flesh, the green eyed vampire returning the favor by playing with him through his pajama pants. "Isn't this peculiar? You never showed this sort of interest in me before, Aido."

"Well, can I help it?" he moaned in annoyance. "It's not like we have anyone else to slake this lust on!"

Takuma frowned as he pinched the other's hip. Hanabusa yelped before biting him viciously and shoving him away. "What the hell was that?!"

"It doesn't feel nice to be told you were settled for," he replied, folding his arms. "Although . . . I'm too horny to really care . . ."

"I wonder what has us feeling so frisky?" Hanabusa murmured thoughtfully, watching as Rima and Senri resumed their carnal act like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Not that any of this is uncharacteristic for us, but . . . we normally have more class," he said, glancing at Takuma, who looked just as confused. "And more self control, for goodness sake."

"It's a phenomenon that affects vampires once every millennium," came a voice from the stairs. Everyone's gaze turned to Kaname, who leaned against the railing dejectedly. His hair was ravenous, his shirt was undone, and he was barefoot. The lust inside of the room intensified at the mere sight of him, but respect overpowered their desires, and they remained perfectly still as he cleared the flight and strolled into the foyer. "It's something akin to what . . . werewolves, and other inferior animals suffer. It's the one thing that brings us down to their level: a period of heat."

"I didn't know vampires had a mating season," Senri drawled, his and the others' gazes locked on the pureblood. At that very moment, no matter anyone's preference, everyone in that room wanted no one but Kaname.

"Are you . . . unaffected?" Rima asked uncertainly, licking her lips as she took in the sight of his magnificent abs. She drew herself off of Senri and moved to the side of the couch nearest to Kaname. "Is it because you're a pureblood?"

"I wouldn't say I'm unaffected," he replied, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "No vampire escapes the ramifications of this period-not even the purebloods, or the Level Es." They all gasped as he took a seat on the arm of the couch Takuma and Hanabusa occupied. "Not only is there an intense craving for sex, but bloodlust and violence soar to catastrophic heights as well. The only thing that will grant one the smallest semblance of sanity to endure the heat is . . . pure blood." He looked at their guilty faces and smiled. "Don't feel bad about your reaction towards me. It's instinctual. In fact, I'm going to help all of you."

"What?" Hanabusa gasped, almost breathless.

"You're . . . gonna have sex with us?" Senri asked in confusion, a hint of excitement on the edge of his voice. Their expressions turned hopeful as they awaited an answer.

"No," he replied, to everyone's evident disappointment. "Only my blood will suffice. I'm going to need everyone here to be levelheaded for what's about to come. There's no telling when this heat is going to end. It lasts for different periods every time."

"Is something going to happen?" Takuma asked worriedly. Kaname sighed.

"I can't say for sure . . . but I've had this bad feeling in my system since we've returned," he confessed, rubbing a spot just above his stomach that was paining him. "There's going to be a lot of activity going on until the heat passes, and we need to keep the peace at all costs." His expression turned grave as he looked at each of them. "Naturally, being that Yuki and I are the last remaining purebloods, we're going to be sought out here."

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks before Ruka, Akatsuki, Seiren and Maria appeared at the top of the stairs, dazed looks on their faces as they simultaneously locked their eyes on the pureblood. Kaname smirked sardonically, looking to the others and motioning towards them. "Every vampire still alive is going to come for me, just like that. Only, they'll be much more crazed, and brazen enough to attack me."

"What's . . . what's happening, Lord Kaname?" Ruka asked, her body shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm so thirsty," Seiren added, everyone practically drooling as they watched him.

"You've come just in time, then," he said, standing and walking to the head of the room. As if on cue, every vampire in the dorm suddenly entered the room, their eyes glowing longingly towards their master. Kaname held out his wrists, using his power to slit both at once. Senri and Hanabusa dove to their knees, catching the blood in their mouths before a single drop could spill. "I command everyone here to feed on me. You're going to need your wills, and your strength, to fight the battle ahead of us." He sighed deeply, but silently, as everyone lined up to get their share, foolishly hoping that Zero would be one of the vampires that would seek him out. He didn't care if it was purely instinct - he just needed to hear that the hunter needed him.

* * *

Ichiru solemnly slipped on his uniform jacket, slowly buttoning it closed before he glanced towards the mirror. He walked closer when he noticed his pale, weary features in the twilight, sighing as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He glanced at the clock, blaring 5:30 a.m. and steeled himself. Zero was an expert at making him feel completely useless at times, but that didn't mean he would stop helping him in any way possible. He loved his brother, and wanted him to be better, even if he couldn't be the one to do it.

He swallowed the bile in his throat as he considered what he was about to do. Why it had to be _Kaname_ of all people was beyond him, but he would smother his pride and _beg_ the pureblood if he had to. It was all for Zero. He effectively crept out of the Day Dorms and headed towards the Night Dorms. He clutched the envelope in his pocket that bore the Headmaster's seal, planning to use it as leverage if the gatekeeper gave him any trouble. Fortunately for him, the old troll was fast asleep, and he easily sidled through, hastening his steps as the path stretched ahead towards the menacing, castle-like structure. He took a few moments to marvel how fancy the grounds were, and how well they'd restored the dorm to its former glory. But now his task was at hand. He stood before the towering double doors, taking deep breaths before raising his hand to knock.

Before he even had to budge, the door was open, and there stood Kaname.

"Kiryu?" he addressed, his expression crestfallen. Not to mention, he was paler than usual, to where his skin seemed to glow in the light of dawn, and his eyes seemed dark and sullen. The sight of him terrified Ichiru.

"K-Kuran," he stammered, oxygen evading him as he stared at the ghastly form before him. "I-I . . ."

"Ichiru?" a soft voice called, before Maria's face popped around Kaname's arm. Her face lit up at the sight of him, and she pushed through to envelope him in a hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Maria!" he said, her warm embrace melting his troubles away. "I came to speak with Kuran. Why are you still awake?"

"I sensed you were coming," she said, pulling away and giving him a fangy smile. "I was hoping it was for me."

"You shouldn't be here," Kaname interrupted, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Your reasoning better be good."

"Zero needs you," he snarled. Kaname's eyes widened before his brows drew together.

"You . . . you're not kidding?" he asked gravely, and Ichiru and Maria gazed at him in wonder. Sucking his teeth, he pushed past them both and stormed off, seeming to forget he was in his pajamas and slippers. They both watched him go before Maria drew away, her lavender eyes burning into Ichiru's.

"What does Zero want with Lord Kaname?" she asked suspiciously. Ichiru opened his mouth to respond, but could say nothing, a drop of sweat forming on his temple. She glared at him for a while longer before the severe look faded away and she sighed, dragging his lips down to hers. "You're a little too good at keeping secrets, even from me," she whispered, licking his lips sensually. "If you're not gonna tell, you better make it up to me."

"What can I do for you, princess?" he smirked, encircling her waist and lifting her in his arms. She grinned mischievously as she ran a dainty finger down his face.

"Have I ever showed you my bedroom?"

* * *

Zero sat slouched in the shower, the once blazing hot water now an icy spray repeatedly pricking his skin. He'd been here for an hour now, handling his morning issue until he was positively raw and never wanted to touch himself again. He would even dare to say he'd sprained it in the sheer aggression he'd chosen to manage it with. But aside from his broken member, he was still frustrated. His body still burned and ached, and he was still ravenous, but he was too weak to go out and do anything about it. Lamenting the school day ahead, he dragged himself to his feet and turned off the shower. Toweling his body off, he secured the cloth around his hips, leaving his hair dripping as he returned to his dorm room.

He nearly collapsed inside the doorway, having bouts of severe dizziness ever since he'd dragged himself out of bed. Maybe he wasn't well enough to go to class. But the thought of locking himself up here until his symptoms subsided was enough to drive him even more crazy. He stumbled over to his bed, meaning to sit down and grab the tablets off of his nightstand. He missed both marks completely, narrowly avoiding splitting his head open on the corner of the table as he fell to the floor. His breathing grew labored as he dragged himself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall below the window. His body wasn't listening to him. He could feel the bloodlust slowly corrupt his mind; his will drowning in his need to go completely mad. Before he knew it, his glowing red eyes were gazing out at nothing, his fangs bared as he gouged the tattoo on his throat.

His bedroom door slammed open, and there stood Kaname. He was panting, his wide eyes glowing, his fangs also bared. His hair was a complete mess, his shirt mis-buttoned and still baring his navel and pelvic line. He was wearing pajama pants and slippers, and he reeked of his own blood. Zero grinned like a retard, saliva running down his chin while every nerve in his body screamed for him to attack.

"Stop," Kaname spat, wincing as he covered his nose. The smell of Zero's blood was overpowering, especially now that he was severely lacking in his own. Zero immediately froze, and the pureblood could see that he was floating in limbo, teetering dangerously close to complete oblivion. He shouldn't have waited this long! He should have forced him to eat before. Now, he wouldn't have enough blood to sate the silverette. Not to mention, he could barely control his own lust for blood and . . .

His eyes darkened as he finally took note of Zero's practically naked state. The hunter was notably smaller, but he still had an impressive physique. His broad shoulders, muscled arms, the expanse of his chiseled chest and abdomen. Those perfectly structured legs and feet. His nipples were a dusty pink . . . like rose flesh. He almost growled like a damned beast, his member swelling to attention. He stepped closer, and the hunter jumped, attempting to scramble away.

"Don't come any closer!" he sobbed, holding his bloodied hand out in warning. Kaname felt relief that the other could still reject him. But, God help him, if that didn't make him want him so much more. He closed the door behind him and locked it, risking them both suffocating in the scent of each other.

"Kiryu," he choked out, struggling to talk. "You and I . . . and all the vampires on campus . . . are in heat."

"WHAT?!" he screamed, his face immediately turning pink. In any other circumstance, the pureblood would have chuckled at his adorable reaction.

"It happens . . . once every thousand years," he explained, trying to talk with a rapidly drying throat. "The only way . . . to suppress your cravings . . . is to drink my blood."

"Ohoho?" Zero scoffed, feeling a mixture of shock, denial and anger. "Is that why you fucking stink? Is that what everyone has been doing?"

Kaname managed a sardonic grin. "Are you honestly . . . choosing now . . . to be jealous?"

"Jealous?!" Zero roared, clawing his way to his feet. "I will _never_ be jealous over the likes of you! And I _don't_ want your insipid blood! I'd rather go insane and die!"

All amusement disappeared from Kaname's features as he came towards him. Zero splayed himself against the wall, pushing back as if he could faze through it. His heart was galloping out of his chest when Kaname reached him. Something dark swirled in the pureblood's eyes, and Zero immediately lost his nerve. Kaname grabbed his hip and forced him against his body, their erections crushing together. Zero groaned helplessly, still pained from this morning, but acutely sensitive to the contact. Kaname wove his fingers through his hair, clutching the locks tightly and pulling his head back, Zero's terrified eyes gazing down his nose at Kaname.

"Then allow me to drain the worthless life from your body, will you?" he whispered, his head bowing to Zero's shoulder. The hunter grabbed the pureblood, struggling before his body froze at the touch of the other's tongue on his skin. Kaname made a satisfied sound - one that made Zero's cock twitch - as he slurped up his blood, clearing every drop before going to drink from the gashes in his neck. Zero growled, beginning to struggle again, but Kaname merely pressed him against the wall, effectively immobilizing him.

Kaname gripped him harder, resisting the urge to use his fangs as he licked and slurped the bittersweet substance that oozed from the wound. The hunter still tried to struggle, but his body trembled with ecstasy. It was so hard to ignore the way his nipples were stabbing him, or how his member rubbed so vehemently against his own. But he couldn't succumb. He was the one breaking Zero, not the other way around. As the flow began to slow, he drew away with one last hard suck, marveling at the forming hickey on his skin. Luckily for him, once he healed, the tattoo would pretty much hide it. His eyes returned to their natural wine as he looked at Zero.

"Don't look at me that way," he grinned, as Zero glared at him, passion and indignation clear on his features. "You wanted that, and I thoroughly enjoyed doing it."

"Shut the fuck up," Zero snarled.

"If you'd admit you want me, I could do all the other things you desire, too." Zero's cheeks darkened as his eyes widened, and Kaname couldn't help smiling as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Have a drink."

"Never," Zero spat.

"Drink," Kaname repeated, his eyes flashing in command. Zero tried, with all his will, to resist. But he didn't have much will as it was, and the pain was too intense. He grabbed Kaname's wrist and tore into it, instant relief washing through him like an orgasm. He glared hatefully at Kaname, who merely watched him with narrowed eyes. For 'insipid' blood, he sure was taking more of it than anyone else. "Why is it when I offer my neck, you drink from my hand?" Zero lowered his eyes, his brows furrowing with embarrassment. "Ah. Too intimate for you. Just as well," he said, reaching up to stroke the tattoo, now fully healed. That's when Zero jerked away, wiping the blood from his lips. "When you do drink from my neck again, I hope to have you in the most submissive position possible."

Zero's mouth fell open to retort, but he could say nothing as the pureblood afforded him a sinister smile and quietly left the room. He re-buttoned his shirt correctly, happy that he'd redeemed Zero from the darkness, but feeling restless and unsatisfied. How sweet it would have been, to taste those nipples, or to suck him off. Too feel his body shake even harder beneath him as he drowned in a pleasure no one but he could give. He shook his head in annoyance. That was probably just the heat talking. As soon as he exited the dorm, he was met with the first rays of sunlight.

And the furious expression of Kaien Cross.


	11. Enlightenment

**A/N: Hello, my hungry readers. I've starved you long enough, and I'm feeling a pinch of inspiration tonight, so here you go: an extra long, extra juicy chapter. You won't be getting much of these, so you better savor this. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

The silence was nerve wracking, even for Kaname, as he sat in the Headmaster's office. Kaien stood behind his desk, hands flat on the surface as he continued to glare towards the pureblood. It had been like this since the dorm; he'd greeted the father-like figure good morning, and in response, he'd merely narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel to storm away. It didn't take much for him to gather that he was supposed to follow, and so he had, in absolute silence. Now they were here, having a stand-off for the past twenty minutes, and he still didn't have a single clue as to what he'd done wrong. Kaien had _never_ looked at him that way. Thankfully, before he had to attempt breaking the ice, Kaien finally straightened to adjust his glasses, his personal cue to stress.

"How could you, Kaname?"

"What have I done?"

"The debacle yesterday? In front of the Moon Dorm? In front of _two thirds_ of the Day Class students?!" Despite his blood going cold, Kaname did his best not to appear guilty. Technically, he wasn't at fault for what happened, but he supposed he did botch the handling of that spectacle. He wasn't about to admit that, though. But he had to wonder: who the hell snitched?

"Nothing happened. I intervened just in time, I think," Kaname replied breezily.

" _Nothing happened_?" Kaien spat in disgust. "There was clear and blatant violence towards another student. And to make it _worse_ , a Night student towards a Day student! That completely undermines what this academy stands for!"

"No one was hurt," Kaname snapped back, standing abruptly from his seat. He was quickly losing his cool. If Kaien was freaking out over this, he wouldn't take kindly to the fact that the whole Night class was in heat. How the hell he was going to keep _that_ under wraps, he hadn't the slightest clue. "I've already reprimanded the student responsible. I'm sorry it happened, but it won't again."

"Even so, the Day class will always remember! How could you not think to erase their memories?" Kaien cried, running his fingers through his hair. "I want my students to have a safe learning experience! It's bad enough we have the occasional malevolent intruder - which, graciously Zero and Yagari have been taking great care of-"

"Are you forgetting the Night class has played a big role in that, too?"

"No, Kaname. I haven't forgotten," Kaien replied, clearly exasperated. "But what difference does that make when my Day students will start watching their backs for the ones that are supposedly protecting them?"

Kaname shook his head angrily. "The Day class students know we won't harm them. Give them some credit," he muttered. "It was their idea to never have their memories tampered with again. I wasn't about to encroach over some silly misunderstanding that ended in nonviolence," he replied. Kaien took a furious inhale, and Kaname pinned him with a look. "If you can name _one_ student that feels threatened by us now, I'll hold an assembly and have everyone's memories erased."

"Kaname-"

" _One_ student, Headmaster," Kaname urged, coming forward. "And don't tell me it's too late, or there's no point now, because we wouldn't be having this conversation!" They stood in stubborn silence for a while, but Kaname's intense leer seemed to finally unnerve Kaien.

"I won't violate her anonymity," he replied indignantly, folding his arms. Kaname's eyes narrowed to slits, a sardonic grin coming to his lips.

"It was Nadeshiko Shindo, wasn't it?" Kaien's eyes widened in horror, the blood draining from his body. Kaname quietly bowed, turning to take his exit.

"Kaname, I haven't dismissed you!" Kaien cried, but the pureblood continued to walk. The Headmaster still called to his back as he disappeared out of the office.

* * *

"Good morning, Zero!"

Zero jumped at Nadeshiko's greeting. The class was waiting for the teacher to arrive, and he'd come in a daze without greeting anyone. She gazed down at him hopefully, and he peered back in utter confusion. "How are you doing? You're looking very well. Are you okay since yesterday?"

"Ah . . . y-yeah. Thank you," he said, feeling overwhelmed by her questions. What did she mean by yesterday? All he could think about was Kaname . . .

"Anytime! Would you like to have tea later?"

Zero glanced up at her, every fiber of his being wanting to say no. But when he thought about it a bit more, he figured it would serve as the perfect opportunity to set her down easy. He gave her a small smile and nodded his acceptance. Her excited reaction drove a knife through his heart. This was going to be in no way easy, but it had to be done. When she left, Ichiru came to take his seat. Zero watched him guiltily, but the other Kiryu didn't look at him at all. Zero frowned, wondering if he was angry, and that's when he noticed. Somehow, he was both glowing and pale. Zero's eyes narrowed, and as Ichiru tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, that's when he saw it: a bright red puncture mark peeking over his collar.

His hand shot out and dragged the other's shirt down. Ichiru yelped before screaming expletives, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. Zero's eyes widened as he began to tremble.

"No . . . no!" he whispered, his finger tracing the raw bite marks. Ichiru shoved him away violently, standing from his seat as he drew up his collar. Everyone gazed eagerly, waiting for a fight to break out. "Why, Ichiru?!"

"Why, indeed," Ichiru sneered hatefully towards him. "You wouldn't, and now I've found someone who will. Mind your damn business." He snatched up his things angrily and went to exit the room, shoving past the teacher as he was walking in. The teacher watched after him, completely bewildered, before he gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yet another disruption from a Kiryu, I see," he grumbled angrily, dusting off his clothes and proceeding into the room. Zero slowly climbed back into his seat, his mind reeling as anger began to rise in him. Who the hell had bitten Ichiru?! His heart was racing with panic. Yuki and Kaname were the only purebloods on campus - and in existence, for that matter. So, thankfully, whoever it had been couldn't turn Ichiru. But who was to say . . .

No, it couldn't be Yuki. She would never do such a thing. But that didn't excuse Kaname . . .

No, those wounds were from earlier in the day. Around the time Kaname . . . he shook his head, not wanting to remember their explicit meeting. Besides, it wasn't like him to do something forbidden and not cover his tracks. So who could it be? He grit his teeth angrily. Whoever it was, he would personally ensure they paid for their insolence!

* * *

By the time classes were over, and Nadeshiko had dragged him to their tea spot, Zero was still stewing over Ichiru. On one hand, he felt terrible at having embarrassed him like that in front of the class. He was out of line for exposing his marks like that, when all he'd meant to do from the start was thank him for asking for Kaname's help. He was such an idiot sometimes! But on the other hand, he was angry at Ichiru for allowing anyone to do that to him! He knew it wasn't some random attack; not only had he'd been begging Zero to bite him for the longest, but for him to just waltz into class after like nothing had ever happened? What if someone else had discovered the marks first? He could have been reported, and then the Night class would be in trouble, and Kaname-

Wait . . . why did he care what happened to Kaname? He didn't care. He only cared for Ichiru's well being. He sighed, rubbing his temples for his oncoming headache.

"What was that about earlier?" Nadeshiko asked as she handed him his cup. He took it from her, stirring the fragrant liquid as he stared out at the lake. He never drunk her tea, and it made him wonder why she continued to serve it to him. She clearly only wanted his company. "I've never seen Ichiru behave that way towards you. Did something happen?"

"Shindo," he said, setting his cup down and straightening his posture. It was time to end this.

"Please call me Nadeshiko," she said gently, her unassuming smile causing him to lose his nerve. He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths and turning to face her.

"Nadeshiko . . . I've made up my mind," he said, watching the cemented smile on her face. It was so easy to tell when she was braced for rejection, and it honestly broke him, but this was for the best. "You're a wonderful woman. You're very kind, thoughtful and brave. I've been going through a lot lately, and I don't really remember all that happened yesterday. But I _do_ remember that you stood up for me, and I think that's so incredible of you."

"You don't have to mention that, Zero," she said, her smile becoming more natural as she gazed at him. "I did it because I love you."

Zero silently gasped, images of Yuki uttering those words flashing before his eyes. That's how he knew he had to do this. Nadeshiko deserved better than him.

"I'm so honored, Nadeshiko. I'm the very last man suitable for your affections," he confessed. "I'm so sorry if I ever led you on, and I'm sorry for the times I've ignored, avoided or hurt you. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"I forgive you now," she chuckled, tears falling down her cheeks as she began to laugh harder. Zero watched her, his heart breaking as she futilely wiped her tears He could tell she was laughing because she didn't want to start wailing. He felt like shit. He wanted to hold and comfort her, but he knew he would just make it worse. "Honestly . . . this is the nicest rejection I've ever gotten. Thank you, Zero. Promise we can still be friends?"

Zero smiled, taking a handkerchief out of his jacket and offering it to her. She took it graciously, and he grasped her hand after she cleaned her face. "Nothing would make me happier. I'm not worthy of your kindness."

"Stop talking like that," she sighed, taking a deep cleansing breath before looking at his handkerchief. Her eyes shimmered as she studied the stitch work, realizing this was his personal keepsake. "Oh dear . . . I'm sorry I ruined this. I'll wash and return it!"

"Please keep it," he said. "A token of our friendship." She smiled brightly, and he felt awash with relief that this was finally resolved. She glanced at her watch and squeaked.

"Night classes start soon. I really don't want to face those hooligans today," she grumbled, starting to clear up their picnic. "Don't you worry about those bullies bothering you ever again. I reported them to Headmaster."

"You did _what?_ " Zero muttered in astonishment, his heart skipping a beat. She smiled proudly at him as she got to her feet.

"No one messes with the man I love! Just because we've accepted them as our allies on this campus, doesn't mean they can walk all over us!" she preached, clutching her fist to her heart. "I'll always defend you, Zero. No matter what." She gave him an easygoing smile and a wink. "Good luck with your prefect duties!"

She turned on her heel and practically skipped off, leaving Zero frozen to his spot with a dark feeling rising in his stomach. If anything involving the vampires was reported to Kaien, he would surely confront the ones responsible. He wondered if he'd already done so. If the Night class found out Nadeshiko reported them, what would they do? Bile rose in his throat at the possibility of harm coming to his new friend. He would surely unleash Hell on this campus if it came to that.

Nadeshiko hummed as she skipped through the grove, an ominous breeze causing her to stop in her tracks. She shuddered, casting an uneasy glance to her left to find nothing amiss. When she turned to her right, her heart stopped to see Kaname reclining against a nearby tree. Her first instinct was to run, which is why Kaname glamoured her, his crimson eyes preventing her movement. She whimpered fearfully as he glided towards her, a satisfied smirk on his features.

"I'm disappointed, Shindo," he muttered when he reached her, removing the glasses from her trembling face. "Here I was, thinking of creative ways to confront you with the knowledge that I know you told Headmaster about what occurred yesterday noon." He replaced the glasses on her so she could clearly see the murderous glint in his eyes. "Yet, here you are, bragging of your deeds in broad daylight. It's impossible for me to pretend not to know now."

"Don't mess with me!" she spat, her voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I'll tell him again!"

"I hardly care. I've already sworn off erasing memories. Besides, this is something you shouldn't _ever_ forget," he smirked, her paling features filling him with joy. "I'm not here to harm or threaten you concerning that incident. No, I'm here about Zero."

"What about Zero?!" she cried, and he could envision her squirming in his grip like a frightened rat. "You stay away from him!"

"No, my dear. _You'll_ stay away from him," he growled, leaning down so that they were nose to nose. "Zero has rejected you, and rightfully so, but that isn't good enough for a leech like you. You want a friendship, in the hopes that you can sway his feelings to change. They won't change."

"What?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes at how easily he'd called her card.

"Zero is in love with _me,_ Shindo. Everything he's currently going through is related to his denial of his feelings, and he doesn't need someone like you contributing to his self-inflicted confusion."

"That . . . that isn't true!" she screamed. He chuckled dryly.

"You'll see how true it is soon enough," he said, examining her person with utter contempt. His eyes narrowed on the tightly clutched handkerchief in her hand, glamouring her to relinquish it to him.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she sobbed. He smiled sadistically, tucking it into his breast pocket.

"But I can. It belongs to me. Zero, and all of his possessions, belong to me," he informed. "I'll overlook the fact that you've soiled it with your pathetic tears. Now, while you're reporting all this to Headmaster, keep this in mind," he hissed, his eyes burning brighter. "You are to stay _very_ far away from Zero. He isn't your friend. He isn't your potential lover. In fact, he's the most horrible man you've ever met, and you never want to lay eyes on him again."

Nadeshiko's body trembled violently as her mind was poisoned with these thoughts.

"Don't think you can sneak around with him, either. I'll find out. I find out everything, no matter who it is, and you _don't_ want me to confront you again, do you, Shindo?"

"I-I won't tell anyone anything," she whimpered, tears soaking her face. "I'll never see Zero again, I promise! Please, just stop this!"

"Very well. I trust you'll make good on your word," he smiled, releasing her. She ran off, sobbing violently, and he released a disturbing cackle. He hadn't meant to overkill that situation, but he couldn't deny how gratifying it turned out to be. His hand settled on the handkerchief in his pocket, the smile slowly leaving his lips. This was going to end up hurting Zero, but it was necessary pain. He would do anything and everything to draw them closer together sooner than later, even if it required some hurt on their behalves.

* * *

Zero was astonished when he arrived at the Moon dorm gate to find there was only Yuki and a handful of Day class girls. Yuki looked up when he approached, her expression full of confusion.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, and she shook her head worriedly.

"It was like this when I got here," she said, motioning to the few girls who gazed at the gate tentatively. "Do you think this has to do with yesterday?"

Zero sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Probably." He gave another look over the small crowd and frowned. "Ichiru isn't here, either?"

"Well, not after the stunt you pulled in class," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that, anyway?"

"You don't understand," he said angrily. "Ichiru had-"

His sentence was cut off when the gate creaked open, and the girls steeled themselves for the Night class. Hanabusa sailed through the gateway in his theatrical flair, but when he saw the empty clearing, his arms dropped to his sides.

"What's going on here?" he said, glancing towards the girls, who jumped at his attention. "What's the matter, ladies? Where's the crowd?"

"W-we're on strike," one of them said, steeling her nerves to come a bit closer. "No one wants to greet you anymore, Idol. You were so mean and scary to Kiryu. I mean, we know he's a jerk-"

"Hey!" Zero barked. No one paid him any mind.

"-but we want to know why you resorted to that kind of violence? It isn't like you . . . what happened to our kind, gentle, princely Idol?"

Hanabusa's expression darkened as he glanced toward Zero, who just stared back blankly. The rest of the Night class stood to attention, waiting expectantly for his response.

"I . . . I made a terrible mistake," he said, looking to the girls with shame clear in his features. "I was wrongfully informed about Kiryu involving the well being of Kuran. I . . . I thought one had brought harm to the other, and I took matters into my hands in an inappropriate fashion." He bowed towards them, and their expressions softened considerably. "I'm very sorry I scared and offended you, and all of the Day class. The last thing I want is for you to view me as your enemy, or someone you should fear."

"And just how will you prove your sincerity to the rest of the Day class?" Kain asked, earning a hard nudge from Ruka. It was clear Kain was just jabbing at him, but Hanabusa's mature response surprised everyone.

"I'm going to write a letter to be read to your class in the morning." The girls gasped in awe as he turned his frank expression to Zero. "I want you to deliver it."

"What?" he sputtered in bewilderment.

"Oh, Idol! We love you!" the girls chorused, already forgiving him. He gave a relieved smile, blowing them kisses before continuing on his way. The rest of the class followed suit, when Maria skipped up to the two prefects.

"Have any of you seen Ichiru?"

"Oh, n-no. He wasn't in class all day," Yuki lied. "He might be out sick."

"Oh no! Really?!" she panicked, taking them both aback. "I-I mean . . . I'll make him some soup after class. Zero, when you stop by to pick up the letter, will you deliver the soup, too?"

"WHAT?" he repeated, still not understanding how he'd gotten roped into everything.

"He would love to!" Yuki replied, and Maria smiled gratefully before skipping off. Yuki turned to Zero, smacking him in the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Little did she know, that smack to the head made Zero realize that Maria, too, had an odd glow about her today. One that was eerily identical to Ichiru's.

* * *

Yuki made sure he kept his word, forcefully escorting him to the Night dorm after their classes were over. True to his word, Hanabusa had written an extensive and eloquently worded letter with an impossibly intricate script that would be absolute Hell to read later in the day. Maria made good on her soup, making sure she fixed a helping for him in return of the favor. It was tomato, so the trip was worth it in the end. Zero hated how disappointed he felt at not having encountered Kaname at all. In a more few hours, it would be an entire day he'd gone without seeing even a glance of the pureblood. Why did that bother him so much? He wasn't hungry or anything, so there was no reason to desire seeing his face . . .

When he'd reached the dorm to deliver the soup, as per Maria's request to hand it over _immediately_ , Ichiru was surprisingly still awake. Granted, he didn't want to see Zero's face, and he relented, making it known that he had a parcel from Maria. He was dying to confirm his suspicions with his twin, but the sheer joy on his face at seeing his beloved's gift to him made him hold of. He was mad enough with Zero as it was, and he didn't want to ruin this moment. He left silently with his own soup in hand, deciding to save it for lunch.

After a few hours of mediocre sleep, he got ready for class. Still no sign of Kaname. Why did he want to see him so bad? Packing up his lunch and Hanabusa's stupid letter, he went to homeroom. When he arrived, Yuki did the honor of announcing he even had the letter, making sure he didn't back out on his duty. The girls from yesterday squealed with excitement, while the rest of class responded with either curiosity or exasperation. Wanting to get as much of the letter out before the teacher that hated his guts arrived, he made a quick note of Ichiru's presence and Nadeshiko's absence. It wasn't like her to be late or missing from class, but it was for the best she didn't hear this lovely dovey crap Hanabusa had thrown up on the page.

After _many_ failed attempts to get the words out in a comprehensive fashion, Kasumi got fed up and took over the task himself, effortlessly reading the script in mock dramatic fashion. His impression of Hanabusa was spot on, and all the girls cheered their love and adoration as the teacher walked in. Zero thanked Kasumi, who replied it wasn't his pleasure as they dived into their lesson. Nadeshiko hadn't turned up, and Zero became worried, imaging she might have cried herself too sick to come to class. He took notes on her behalf, resolving to have Yuki deliver them.

Unfortunately, when class ended, both Yuki and Sayori rushed off before he could ask them anything. He quickly gathered his things and attempted to catch up with them. When he got outside, there was no sight of them in the sea of students. All of the boys were heading to their dorm, while almost all of the girls were rushing off to the Moon dorm gate. Even as the crowds cleared out, there was still no sign of Yuki or Sayori. To his surprise, he spotted Nadeshiko herself, who was coming from the direction of the Headmaster's office. He smiled, feeling silly at all the trouble as he headed over.

"Nadeshiko!" he called, waving to her when she looked up. The look of sheer scorn that transformed her face had him stopping abruptly in his tracks.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling my name like that?!" she spat furiously, her face turning a violent red. "Stay away from me, and don't ever speak to me again!" She proceeded to break into a sprint towards the girl's dorm. Zero couldn't begin to imagine what compelled him to chase her, after she expressly told him to stay away, but before he knew it, he was hot on her tail like a madman.

"Nadeshiko!" he called, astonished by her almost demonic speed. If they opened a track club, she could carry the whole campus herself. "What's the matter?!"

"Go to Hell!" she called, picking up the speed until she disappeared into the dormitory. Zero came to a stop outside the doors, trying not to hack up a lung as he caught his breath. He knew he was prohibited from entering the dorm. He also knew Nadeshiko was in trouble, and that the RA was currently at Moon dorm gate. He only had a few moments to find Nadeshiko and hopefully get to the bottom of this. But when he opened the door and stepped inside, he remembered there were too many rooms to find Nadeshiko in the next few seconds.

"Sayori!" he quipped, going off in search of Yuki's room. He knew this was a bad idea. He presumed Sayori hated his guts, for whatever reason, but she was his last hope. Yuki was probably at the gate, waiting from him to blow her off, but he wasn't going to do that. He would just leave the notes with Sayori in the hopes she'd deliver them, and his urgent message of wanting to talk, to Nadeshiko. This day was too strenuous. If Kaname didn't show his face and feed him, he would literally lose his shit before the day was over.

He reached Yuki's room, knocking rapidly on the door.

"Sayori, it's me," he said, almost facepalming as soon as the words let his lips. She definitely wouldn't open the door now. He had to think . . . "I-It's about Yuki!" he added, grinning at his own cleverness. But she still didn't answer the door. He cocked a brow, knocking a few more times, but to no avail. Did she stop caring about Yuki, too? "Come on, Sayori," he groaned, trying the knob. Surprisingly, it gave to his force, and when he opened the door, his heart shattered to a million pieces.

Yuki was splayed naked on her bed. Sayori was equally naked as she kneeled on the floor, her head bobbing between Yuki's parted thighs. Her petite body was _covered_ in hickies - and he realized this was Yuki's substitute to biting her, thus transforming her into a vampire. Both ladies looked at him, lust and satisfaction clear in their wanton expressions.

"Hello, Zero," Yuki smiled, her fangs and crimson eyes mocking him as all the blood drained from his body.


	12. Author's Note II

Hello, everyone! I'm alive, and this is a very important author's note!

First and foremost, my _sincerest_ apologies, to both my faithful readers and the new ones. I've recently become aware that I haven't updated in OVER A MONTH, and I will never have a good enough excuse, and I don't at all, under _any_ circumstances, find that behavior acceptable. Of course, I'm still going to give you an excuse, because there's a reason for everything, good or bad.

I've been going through a few things in my personal life, and on top of writer's block and general lack of motivation, I think I'm suffering from depression again. I haven't had any symptoms for YEARS, so it's come as a bit of a surprise, but I can thank my slack in focus for that. I've been prioritizing the wrong things lately, and I'm really trying to get a hold of my life again. My art and writing has already suffered for my nonsense, and my school work is threatening to follow, and I can't afford for that to happen.

I'm not going to lie to you; I've had chapter 11 in the making since I finished chapter 10. It's just . . . I allowed certain things to steal my attention, and ever since, I've struggled to actually sit down and get it done with the same vigor and efficiency as the rest of the story. I don't want to start half-assing things out of force and obligation, because none of you deserve that - especially after all this ridiculous wait.

So, unfortunately, I may or may not be updating any more chapters until the story is complete. It's going to be a _long_ while, and I'm SO sorry. If I do decide to post before completion, it's going to be in a sizable chunk, so that you guys can binge some goodness, as a token of my apology and thanks for your support.

I think going forward, I'm not going to post anymore stories that I haven't completed. If I only post stories I've already finished, I can put myself on a schedule to release chapters in a way that won't interfere with my life, and your need to read. Literally, no matter what happens, I can hop on here and just post an update since it'll take minimal effort, and I won't skirt around the task like I've been doing. I think that's only fair. And by then, I should have my life better organized and start to take my writing more seriously, so you might not have to wait as long as you have so far.

There's a lot of projects I have planned that I can't wait to share with you guys. I hope you'll bear with me a little longer. I'm still open to requests, depending on what you guys like to read. I'm currently rewatching an anime for my next project, and I'm open to rewatching others, or reading and watching things I haven't exposed myself to. Please, let me know! I love you all SO much, and I don't deserve you, but I thank you all for being here! See you as soon as possible!

XOXO


	13. Beginnings

**A/N: Hello, all. I know I expressed in my last author's note, that I wasn't going to upload again until I had a chunk for you guys to read, but. I kinda lied. I just don't think it's fair I withhold this chapter from you, considering I started it a month ago and FINALLY finished it. I probably will, however, withhold any future chapters. I plan to have this story finished in the next 20, so if you don't want to wait, you guys should let me know the denominations in which you want to receive the rest of the story. I can post in 2s, 5s, 10s, or you can wait until it's complete and have it all. Please let me know in your reviews. Okay, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zero was still as stone as Yuki and Sayori slowly stood and went to cover themselves. Each took their time, not seeming to mind their nakedness before Zero - or maybe they wanted to drive the stake deeper into his heart the longer they subjected him to this sight. Either way, the image of their lovemaking was forever burned into his retinas, and would haunt his dreams for years to come. As Yuki drew on her robe, she glanced at Zero's gaunt face and chuckled.

"I know we should have locked the door if we intended to do something like that," she spoke, her eyes returning to their natural color and her fangs retracting. "But we were too eager. We barely have any alone time like this without the possibility of someone bursting in. I guess we didn't count on you."

"H-how . . ." Zero stammered, at a complete loss of words. "When? Why?"

"Oh Zero," Yuki said, stepping closer. He promptly stepped back, and she stopped, the pity in her gaze palpable. "It's always been this way, I'm afraid. You see . . . the reason I can't be with you is because I'm in love with Yori."

Zero could see out of his peripheral, the minx like smile on Sayori's face as she waved coyly toward him. He completely ignored her as he closed the distance between himself and Yuki, taking her hands in his own.

"But Yuki . . . what about our history? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Zero. And I feel terrible for the way I've gone between you and Kaname all these years, but . . ." She removed her hands from his to turn to Sayori. "Ever since I met Yori, she seemed to be the only constant in my life. There was never any conflict, any hurt, any stress. She was always there for me, no matter what. Always taking care of me, always accepting of me, even now that she knows what I am."

She turned back to Zero, who had devastation written all over his face. "Unfortunately, it took me moving far away from you, and becoming isolated with Kaname to realize where my heart had been this whole time. It's always been Yori, and it'll always be Yori." She tentatively took his hands again, gently rubbing them with her thumbs. "I love you and Kaname very dearly, as my two precious, extremely overprotective brothers."

Zero felt like he would faint. This was worse than the friendzone! But somehow, seeing the content smile on Yuki's face, and the joy twinkling in her eyes, it was like a salve to his bloodied heart. Whether from acceptance or outright hysteria, he found himself smiling back, and he drew her into a warm hug, closing his eyes as he stroked her hair. He could live with this. He could live with anything if he were only allowed to stay by Yuki's side. He released her and glanced at Yuri, who watched the position of his hands with narrowed eyes.

"What will the two of you do now?" he asked, and Yuki cocked her head in confusion, before catching the drift of his words.

"Oh, please don't be alarmed. I haven't turned Yori. We've both agreed that it can wait until we leave the academy," she explained, turning to take Yori's hand as she approached them. "For now, we'll continue to live here, at the Sun Dorm, and keep our relationship to ourselves."

"We'll be counting on you to keep our secret as well," Sayori added in a pointed tone, and Zero forced himself not to grimace at her. If he were to respect Yuki's wishes, he had to learn to get along with Sayori.

"Naturally, my lips are sealed," he muttered, glancing down at the papers he'd nearly forgotten in his clenched fist. "Oh . . . I'd only come to deliver these notes. I was hoping you could pass them on to Shindo?"

"Oh? You made notes for Shindo?" Yuki asked teasingly. Zero gave her a look of warning, and she giggled sheepishly, taking the papers from him. "I'll be sure these reach her safely."

"Thank you," he said, bowing and leaving straight away. He was sure Yuki called after him, but he didn't cease his stride in the slightest. The shock was threatening to render his legs useless, and he needed to get as far away from here as possible. He threw the dormitory doors open and bolted for the woods. His heart felt like it was trying to beat through a tightly wrought cage, and he quickly lost his breath, almost colliding headlong into a tree. He stopped and allowed for his breath to return and his heart to stop galloping. He just couldn't believe things had turned out this way. He was so conflicted. On the one hand, he just wanted Yuki to be happy. On the other, he wanted Yuki to _be_ with him. He shook his head, willing away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He couldn't allow something like this to break him. As far as closure, this was the best he was going to receive, and he'd just have to live with these circumstances.

He straightened himself up and steeled his features as he made his way to the Moon Dorm gate. The wave of fangirls was back to its full, reckless force, and just being there without Yuki made him feel bitter all over again. His command for order was colder than usual, but the sea of women parted seamlessly, everyone wanting to get as far away from him as possible. He noted that Ichiru lingered among them, refusing to even look in Zero's direction. The sight of his brother made Zero feel marginally better, but he kept his stance in the middle of the path, turning his intense gaze to the gates as they opened.

The Night class came sailing out in their usual grace, but today, they were headed by Kaname. Zero's gaze widened, his heart skipping a beat. He'd almost forgotten it'd been an entire day since he last saw the pureblood. He looked glorious, and his hypnotic eyes were trained on him alone. Suddenly, the image of Kaname's sorrowful, blood-marred face filled his vision.

 _"I'm trying to protect you, Zero."_

From Yuki? Zero gasped, his heart filling with realization and torment as the Night class drew closer, but his focus was broken by the cacophony of wailing fangirls as Hanabusa made his rounds.

"Ahhhh! My adoring fans are back!" he sang, blowing kisses left and right. "I'm so relieved you all forgave me! Thank you everyone!"

Zero sneered in annoyance at the showboating blonde, when he noticed something peculiar in the background. Maria and Ichiru huddled together near the gate. Their foreheads were pressed together as they appeared to share secrets with each other. Ichiru's face broke into a dazzling smile, and Maria giggled flirtatiously, her cheeks flushing as she reached up to gently touch his neck. It was an inspecting touch - in the very spot Ichiru's bite marks had been! An even darker realization flooded him, and just as he thought to storm towards them, he suddenly felt fingers on his cheek.

The wave of Day class students gasped, and all attention drew to the intimate way Kaname was stroking Zero's face. Even the silverette stared in bewilderment at the troubled expression on the pureblood's features.

"Your waterline is _really_ red," he muttered, pointing out Zero's unshod tears. "You don't look well. I would like to see you tonight, at the fountain. Please don't make me come get you."

His cheeks flushing, Zero prepared to spew a hot retort, but Kaname gave a disarming smile and went on his way. Zero and the rest of the Day students stared awestruck as the Night class departed. Zero noticed too late that he'd missed his chance to interrogate Maria, and when he turned back to the gates, the Day students had also left the scene. Zero touched his burning cheek as his other hand grasped his heart. What could Kaname possibly need to see him for? His stomach promptly growled, and he gritted his teeth in irritation. Perhaps he was due for a feeding . . .

* * *

"Lord Kaname?"

The cock of his brow was the only indication he was listening to the young man who'd approached him as he stared longingly out the window. They were only an hour into classes, and the restlessness he felt in his body was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop wondering what had put such a look on Zero's face? Someone had upset him enough to want to cry, and that made him furious. He would destroy anyone who hurt Zero . . .

"I've received a correspondence from my fiancee. Apparently, Headmaster Cross requested an exchange of students, and she was selected to come here."

" _Here?_ " he repeated, his interest piqued as he turned his gaze to the nondescript student. "To the Night Class?"

"Of course not, my Lord. My fiancee is human."

Kaname's eyes narrowed on the man. He supposed it _was_ a silly question, asking if a vampire was transferring from another school when this stood as the sole academy where vampires and humans coexisted. But more peculiar was the fact that a vampire was actually engaged to a human. Why had he never heard of this?

"Why does this concern me?"

"Well . . . I was hoping you could make a way for us to regularly meet," he said, a small flush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes to the floor. "Before I enrolled in this academy, we were only able to meet at certain functions and arrangements. I haven't seen her in such a long time, and I would love to be afforded an hour or so each day, just to see her, if possible?"

"Yes, of course," Kaname murmured, having long tuned out from what he was saying. Kaien had issued an exchange, had he? He was probably moving Nadeshiko out of the academy. The possibility amused him way more than it should have. He'd hardly expected for his plans to work out _this_ well, but he was more than happy to go along. This only brought him one step closer to making Zero his.

"Thank you so much, my lord!" the man exclaimed, rushing off to his seat. Kaname could feel the eyes of his close friends burning a hole in the back of his head, but he paid them no mind. There was nothing that should concern them any longer. For once, he was running this show all by himself, and things were shaping out flawlessly.

* * *

Zero sat listlessly on the edge of the fountain, deeply inhaling the cool, crisp air as it blew through him. He had gone straight there after the passage of the Night Class, and ended up staying for the past three hours. He couldn't bring himself to return to his dorm, where he'd be left alone with his memories of Yuki and Sayori. Then Ichiru might _sense_ his grief and force his hospitality upon him. Then he would have to give him the third degree concerning Maria biting him, and it was all just too much for him to bear at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy this moment of numbness and clarity. He wished he could stay in it forever . . .

"Kiryu?"

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Kaname's voice. He quickly stood to his feet and straightened his clothes as the pureblood approached him, a dazzling smile of surprise on his features.

"I'm shocked you actually showed up."

"I had no reason not to," Zero replied, feeling a bit agitated by the other's relaxed presence. Why was he the only one always getting wound up around him? "What the hell do you want, anyway?"

The smile quickly disappeared from Kaname's lips. Zero winced, regretting sounding so rough as the other took a seat on the ledge of the fountain. Since when did he care about the pureblood's feelings?

"I was worried about you," he said earnestly, his wine colored eyes full of sympathy as they trained on the silverette. "I've never seen such a look of anguish on your face, especially in such a public setting."

Zero's heart skipped a beat, and he ground his teeth as he turned away from him. Damn it, he should have known the other would effortlessly identify his distress. The brunette had been alarmingly attuned to his needs and feelings since he returned, and he wasn't sure how that made him feel. He began to blush shamefully. He couldn't deny that deep down, that made him feel a little special.

"Is there something you need to talk about, Zero?"

Electricity shot down his spine. His ears tingled at the intimate way Kaname said his name. He'd never addressed him that way before; only in his dreams.

"You can talk to me about anything," he murmured, his hands suddenly settling on Zero's shoulders. He spun out of the brunette's grasp, his face flushed with embarrassment and his lavender eyes swirling with confusion.

"N-nothing is wrong!" he stammered, taking a few extra steps back for good measure. "Just mind your own business!"

"Zero," Kaname called, making the hunter freeze in his tracks. He looked perfectly transfixed as the pureblood closed the distance between them, taking his hand and exposing his wrist. "May I have a drink? I'm terribly hungry."

Zero continued to stare at him, mouth agape. Kaname gave a small smile, and after Zero very barely nodded his head, Kaname brought his wrist to his lips and gently bit down. He stifled the groan that rose within him as the warm blood rushed into his mouth. He tasted even more delicious than the last time, and he had to be careful not to take more than necessary. Granted, that was hard, considering the tantalizing way Zero was trembling in his grasp.

Shoving his desires into the recesses of his mind, he focused on Zero's feelings and memories. He knew this was technically cheating, but he could think of no other way to get what he was asking for. Zero was so secretive, and yet so desperate to be understood, and he wanted to understand him more than anyone.

He could taste Zero's emotional turmoil, and the conflict deep in his soul. He could see . . . Yuki. There was a rose colored glow about her that was slowly dulling and eroding. There was a blurry figure imposing on Yuki. The light the figure emitted completely snuffed out Yuki's glow, but at the same time, illuminated Yuki in a way he'd never seen before. It was painfully beautiful, according to Zero. The veil was lifted from the figure, turning out to be Sayori. They embraced and laughed and cried tears of joy. A wave of anguish passed through Zero's blood, and into him. It was so overpowering, he had to force himself away from Zero.

"Hungry, huh?" Zero spat, his face streaked with tears. "Did you get your fill?"

Kaname watched him with a guilt ridden expression, wiping the blood from his mouth. Zero looked away, shaking his head in disgust.

"I know. I'm pathetic. I always knew that I'd never end up with Yuki, and yet . . ." He forcefully wiped the tears from his face. "I'm so bitter, I don't know what to do."

 _Become mine._

 _I'd make you happier than Yuki ever could._

 _You'd never experience pain again._

"You should eat," Kaname answered. Zero's gaze snapped towards him, full of ire. But there was no trace of jest or mockery in Kaname's demeanor. In fact, the silverette had never seen the pureblood look so . . . devastated. Somehow, it made his own suffering more acute. Without argument, he snatched Kaname's wrist up and bit down as hard as he could, satisfied at the way Kaname flinched. He didn't ever want to be pitied by this man. If this man wanted to feel miserable, let it be because of him, and not for him. That's what he thought as he greedily drank his blood, fear shooting through his system faster than he could drown it.

What was the meaning behind Kaname's sorrowful eyes? Why was he drawing him into his arms, embracing him tenderly as he sobbed like a newborn babe?

He wasn't ready to know the truth, and he wasn't sure when he ever would be.

* * *

"Silence, everyone!" Kasumi screeched at the top of his lungs early the next morning. The room became begrudgingly quiet, everyone's attention zoning in on the tall, insanely lovely woman standing beside their class president. "Thank you! Now, I was bestowed the honor by Headmaster Cross of introducing our new exchange student! Please give a warm welcome to Miss Magdalene Kyles."

Brushing her silky golden hair aside, her blue eyes were just as bright as her perfect smile as she waved in greeting to the class. "Thank you for having me. I'm officially in your care!"

Immediately, the boys swooned, swarming about the model-like beauty.

"Finally, a beautiful girl for the Day Class!"

"Back off, I saw her first!"

"No one gets to express their feelings before me!" Kasumi screamed.

"Wow . . . is that the way we act around the Night Class?" a girl beside Zero asked her friend.

"How obnoxious. I feel a little embarrassed."

"That's odd," Ichiru murmured to Zero. "Shindo has been missing for a while now, hasn't she? You don't think . . . this has to do with her, do you?"

Zero's heart sank at the realization. There was no other explanation, but why would Nadeshiko want to transfer schools? He couldn't help feeling it had something to do with their last vicious meeting. Had he done something awful to offend her? She seemed to had taken his rejection well, and even agreed to stay friends. Had she actually resented his decision all along? So much that she would want to leave? He couldn't make sense of it at all.

He suddenly glanced to where she used to sit, finding that all of her friends were watching him with strange looks. Guilt was slowly starting to build inside of him, when-

"Yuki Kuran?"

The entire class went silent as they watched Magdalene confront Yuki. Sayori glared at the woman, while Yuki stared up at her in shock.

"Y-yes, but I actually go by Yuki Cross," she corrected, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks. Magdalene smiled, a lyrical giggle escaping her.

"I apologize if I've upset you! It's just, you look the splitting image of your brother! There was no mistaking it!"

Whispers erupted about the class, and Zero narrowed his eyes on the strange woman. Who the hell was she, how did she know about Yuki and Kaname, and what gave her the audacity to air that information here?

"Your family is highly revered, and I feel a little starstruck to be attending school with you," she explained cheerily, her eyes suddenly glancing up at Zero and Ichiru. Zero returned her intense gaze steadily, while Ichiru faltered under her attentions. She looked back to Yuki and clapped her hands. "Anyway! I hope we can become good friends, if that's okay with you?"

"S-sure. I would love that," Yuki smiled, sounding uncertain. Sayori looked at her like she was crazy, but somehow, Magdalene's smile was so innocently disarming.

"Wonderful! I look forward to my new school life here!" With that, she turned on her heel and made her way to a seat far in the back, nearest to the windows. As many boys as possible flocked around her, but she seemed to completely ignore their presence as she creepily gazed at the back of Yuki's head. Zero felt extremely uneasy about all of this.

He wasn't sure how, but he _knew_ Kaname was aware of this arrangement, and he was going to confront him about it as soon as possible.


	14. Liberation

"What do you think of her?"

Yuki glanced to Zero with a look of confusion. They were walking together towards the Moon Dorm gates, and Zero had been unable to stand the silence. Aside from Sayori making a big deal about them going off alone, he couldn't stop thinking about Magdalene. Within a matter of a few hours, she'd secured the admiration of nearly the entire class. The males and females alike doted on her like a queen, and she'd eaten it up with poise and style. It was sort of unnerving.

"I take it you're referring to Miss Kyles?" Yuki giggled, looking off into the distance. "Is there something in particular I should think of her? She seems like a sweet girl. With that disposition and those looks, it's no wonder she became popular so quickly."

"I'm not talking about that," Zero groaned, rolling his eyes. "What do you think of the fact she knows about your bloodline?"

Yuki seemed to blank out then, and Zero sighed. Perhaps more disturbing than the fact that Magdalene had the Day Class wrapped around her finger was her eagerness to be close to Yuki. To Sayori's frustration, she kept coming to Yuki every chance she got to ask her trivial questions or share random information about herself. How could Yuki lack suspicion at all of this?

They finally arrived to an unexpected sight. Instead of being flooded around the gate, the entire Day Class was lined up orderly behind Magdalene, who stood beside the gate patiently. When she spotted Zero and Yuki, she smiled brightly.

"My new friends told me about the daily tradition of greeting the Night Class as they make their way to the main building," she explained as they approached. "Do you also partake in this practice, Yuki?"

"Actually, I'm a school guardian," she explained, as Zero stared at Magdalene. She wasn't someone they should be letting their guards down around, but he couldn't figure out why. "I come here to keep the peace and the order, but it appears that isn't an issue today."

"Oh?" Magdalene cocked her head before turning to see how calm and collected everyone was behaving. "Is it normally more lively?"

"I suppose we have you to thank that that isn't the case," Yuki giggled. "You should become a prefect too, Magdalene!"

"Please, call me Maddie!" she grinned. "Do you really think I should?"

"Yuki," Zero growled in warning. But then the gates opened.

"Hello, my lovelies!" Hanabusa chimed as he burst through the gates. He stopped in his tracks when he realized the girls weren't cheering like they normally did. "Huh? What's this? The silent treatment today?"

"Oh my! Do you see how much Magdalene resembles Idol?!" one girl squealed.

"They look just like twins!" another agreed, the whole crowd breaking out in elation.

"Who the hell is Magdalene?" Hanabusa sneered before making eye contact with her. He appeared instantly struck by her looks, but she appeared underwhelmed by him, and the Night Class as a whole. But that quickly changed when Kaname appeared.

Zero's heart raced as Kaname made his way toward them; he could feel the collective tension between him, Yuki and Magdalene. The pureblood's eyes had been irrevocably locked with Zero's, until Magdalene promptly stepped into his path.

"I cannot believe it," she spoke with reverence. "You're Kaname Kuran, yes?"

Kaname's mood seemed to change drastically as he took her in. Her ethereal looks were hard to ignore. There was a glaring difference between her and the rest of the Day Class, as if she didn't belong there at all. Still, he almost couldn't mask his displeasure that she'd been so bold to approach him this way. And who was she that she knew of him, anyway?

"And you are?"

"Lady Magdalene Kyles," she said, her demeanor transforming from groupie to aristocrat. The Day Class swooned as she extended the back of her hand to him, expecting him to kiss her knuckles. Zero's heart shattered to watch the pureblood begrudgingly comply. He was a stickler for manners, after all. Zero could see the way Yuki balled her fist out of his peripheral, and he could feel the venomous vibes radiating off of the Night Class.

"Ah. You must be the fiancee I heard about," he said with a cold smile. "Your beau is quite smitten with you."

The Day Class gasped as Magdalene blushed, placing a hand over her heart. "My darling Raphael talks about me? I'm so flattered."

"I've made arrangements for the two of you to meet between classes from now on. Please use your time wisely," he informed, dropping her hand with much less grace than he'd taken it. He effectively dismissed her by side stepping towards Yuki and Zero. "Hello, Yuki," he greeted her with a much softer, but barely there smile. Then he turned to Zero, and his eyes seemed to blaze, catching the hunter unawares. "Kiryu."

"I need to talk to you," Zero said between gritted teeth, steeling his emotions against the pureblood. Kaname's smile was full of promise.

"Let's have dinner tonight," he replied, and both Zero and Yuki looked bewildered. Kaname looked at Yuki thoughtfully, then back at Zero, his smile becoming more innocent. "A family dinner at Headmaster's house."

"Fine," Zero said, smothering his disappointment. He'd actually been thrilled at the thought that Kaname wanted to have dinner alone with him. But it was probably for the best that they not be left alone, considering how their private interactions tended to go. And he supposed Yuki _should_ be present: she probably had questions, too. Kaname patted Zero's shoulder before slipping away, the rest of the Night Class following, but not without sending dirty looks Magdalene's way. She didn't seem to notice, since she immediately approached Yuki, her fan-like attitude returning.

"Oh my goodness! You and Kaname must be so close!" she said excitedly. "Having dinner together? That's so sweet! I wish I had siblings." She became a bit more serious as she tapped her chin in confusion. "And at the Headmaster's house? Must be a privilege of prefects, huh?" She stole a glance toward Zero. "That would probably explain why _he's_ invited."

"Um, excuse me, Magdalene," Yuki said, sounding panicked and uncomfortable. "Please don't make assumptions about people, or draw inaccurate conclusions. The Headmaster is my adoptive father. Kaname, and Zero here," she said, motioning towards him, "are both my brothers."

"Oh my," she gasped, blushing with shame. "I'm so sorry. I've been much too forward. I apologize for my rudeness. It was a misunderstanding, I promise."

"Yuki," a disgruntled voice said, and they all turned to Sayori, who stood to the side with her arms crossed. The rest of the Day Class had already dispersed.

"I'm coming, Yori," Yuki said, looking back to Magdalene. "I forgive you. I would very much like to become proper friends with you. But if you're curious about something from now on, please just ask me."

"O-of course," she said shyly, batting her lashes at Zero. "I just want to be accepted here."

"Magdalene?" another voice came. She turned to find a very average looking Night Class student marveling at her. She squealed with excitement and quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Raphael!" she cried as the man spun her happily. Zero, Yuki and Sayori watched the exchange, with Sayori openly cringing.

"I'll see you at dinner then, Zero," Yuki whispered before heading off. He nodded, watching the couple for a moment longer before heading off, away from the dorms.

* * *

"Dinner with the Kurans, huh?" Ichiru drawled as he watched Zero get dressed. He was putting unusual effort into looking presentable, and it amused the younger Kiryu. "Must be nice. I wish I'd get invited to dinner."

"Aren't you a man? Why don't you ask Maria to dinner?" Zero growled, struggling with a tie he thought would look interesting. He eventually yanked it off and tossed it on the bed, shooting a look at Ichiru. "She's already making a meal out of you."

"Fuck off!" Ichiru barked, blood rushing to his features. "You are such an asshole! What is your problem?!"

"Nothing," Zero spat, turning towards the mirror to fix his hair. " . . . I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"D-Damn right it was," Ichiru stammered, sounding surprised at his apology. "Maria is my girlfriend. Y-You better respect her!"

Zero sighed and turned to Ichiru, remorse clear in his expression. "I do respect her. I respect the relationship you have with her," he said, scratching his cheek. "I'm never going to understand - or _approve_ \- of her feeding from you. But if that's what makes you guys happy, it isn't my business."

"Wow . . . thank you, Zero," Ichiru whispered, rubbing the back of his head. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem," Zero said, turning back to the mirror and primp some more.

"W-what about you?" Ichiru asked uneasily. "How are you and Yuki?"

The image of Yuki and Sayori's naked twining bodies immediately flashed to his mind, and he shook his head vehemently, giving up on his appearance and storming towards the door.

"I have to go," he said, rushing past his twin. "Don't wait up." Hives were beginning to erupt on his skin by the time he made it outside and was greeted with the cool, crisp air. He knew he shouldn't be upset with Ichiru. He was innocent in all that had been occurring in his personal life. But the wound was still much too fresh to talk about, and if he could, he didn't _ever_ want to talk about it. But a knowing, somewhere deep inside of him, told him that it would somehow be one of the topics of discussion tonight, and that made him want to vomit.

He was surprised to run into Yuki on the way to the Headmaster's house. She was quite dressed up herself, and they both seemed embarrassed at the lengths they had gone for a family dinner. Zero knew why _he_ was dressed this way, but he wasn't about to ask Yuki her reasons.

"Well . . . shall we?" she asked nervously, and he extended his elbow to her. She accepted it, and for the first time since she'd returned to the academy, he didn't feel completely awful being this close to her. They made it to Kaien's abode in serene silence, which was quickly broken when the man opened the door to receive them.

"MY CHILDREN! WELCOME!" he screeched emotionally, drawing them into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you two came to see me!"

"Actually," Zero replied, wrestling out of his grasp.

"We're here to see Kaname," Yuki finished, to his shock. She was always the one to spare his feelings, but she looked like she was about business tonight, and he couldn't help admiring her.

"Oh . . . of course," Kaien said, crestfallen. "Pleasure another time, then. Please come in."

They promptly came inside and discarded their coats on hooks. The air was positively fragrant, and Zero's stomach protested for the first time in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he craved actual food.

"You didn't cook tonight?" Yuki asked Kaien as they followed him to the dining room.

"No. Kaname insisted on commandeering the kitchen," Kaien whined. "He also asked me to leave the three of you to your machinations, so I won't be joining you tonight."

"Awww. Thank you so much, daddy," Yuki smiled, grabbing him to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. He damn near fainted as they stepped into the dining room to take their usual seats.

There were already flutes of wine situated at the table: one at the head, and two flanking either side. Zero had the urge to take his and move as far away as possible, but Yuki fixed him with a look as she took the seat across from him. With a deep sigh, he sunk into his seat and settled his hands on the table, tapping the cloth impatiently. He had thought long and hard about the things he'd wanted to say, and the questions he'd wanted to ask before he got here. Now that the time was at hand, his mind seemed to blank, and he was left with nothing but anxiety and anticipation. He hoped Yuki was more collected than he was, because he was effectively a fish out of water.

"Oh, you two arrived just in time," Kaname's said, and they both turned to find him carrying their plates, donning a low ponytail, oven mitts and an apron. Yuki burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, while Zero just gawked at him in utter shock. The pureblood ignored them both as he set their dishes before them. It was a flawless meal of medium rare steak, red skinned mashed potatoes and garlicky asparagus.

"Wow, Kaname," Yuki choked out, wiping her tears and fanning her warm face. "This looks amazing! I didn't know you could cook!"

Zero's gaze shot towards her. Kaname never cooked for Yuki before? Did that mean . . . He chanced a glance at Kaname, catching the faint look of mortification on his face, and his heart soared. Kaname had cooked for _him_. The pureblood quickly removed the apron and mitts, loosing his hair as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Well, eat up," he urged, taking up his knife and fork. "Don't want our appetites disappearing during the conversation."

"Well, this is actually pretty urgent," Yuki said, straightening up and leaning towards him. "I'd rather get started as soon as possible."

"Well, at least have a sip of wine, Kiryu," Kaname drawled, not even looking at the silverette as he took a bite of juicy steak. When Zero cocked a brow, Kaname simply chuckled. "I could feel your tension as soon as I entered the room. We should at least loosen up."

"R-right," Yuki said, hastily taking up her wine glass and extending it to Zero. "A toast, to Kaname's impeccable hosting skills."

Zero silently raised his glass and toasted her, taking a giant swig of his wine. He was going to regret that later, but he didn't care at the moment. After releasing a breath, Yuki wound her shoulders back and nodded.

"First of all . . . who is Lady Magdalene, and why is she here?" she asked.

"What happened to Nadeshiko Shindo?" Zero added on, the guilt settling on him faster than he'd expected. Kaname's knife harshly scraped the plate, and they both jumped in alarm.

"My apologies," Kaname said with a tight smile, keeping his eyes on his plate. "I actually confronted Kaien about that as soon as I heard the news. I became aware of it when one of my classmates confronted me," he explained, taking another bite of steak with a dab of potatoes. "Apparently, due to some mysterious circumstances, Shindo no longer felt safe at the academy and requested a transfer."

"Oh no," Yuki whispered.

"Geez," Zero murmured, his fingertips turning to ice. It was because of him. He just knew it.

"Lady Magdalene was 'randomly' selected from an all girls academy to come here. Ironically, the classmate that saw about me is her fiancé, as you discovered this morning."

"But she's a human," Yuki said. "Wouldn't we have known about something like that?"

"I suppose it isn't so bizarre for a vampire to engage a human. Especially the ones of lower class," he explained. "It makes sense, considering we _didn't_ know about it."

"She called me Yuki Kuran," she said with a shudder. Kaname leveled her with a look, but said nothing. "She knew about me, and the bloodline."

"Well, we are the last remaining purebloods. We have tons of admirers in the vampire community."

"I don't trust her," Zero scowled, earning the attention of them both. "It's just too convenient that she shows up here, acting all high and mighty one minute and like an obsessed devotee the next."

"Well . . . I don't think she's all that bad," Yuki said. Zero shook his head at her naivety. "I mean, now that Kaname explained it all, there isn't really anything for us to worry about, is there? Besides a little ambition, perhaps. It's evident she just wants to become close to me out of pure veneration."

"Yuki, don't give into her," Zero urged.

"I think I should talk to Kaien about making her a prefect."

"Are you insane?!" he asked, slamming his fist on the table. Kaname narrowed his eyes at him.

"If only to keep an eye on her, you know? Isn't it better to keep your enemies close?" she explained, exasperated. "I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my academic career tiptoeing around a human!" she snapped, picking up her knife and stabbing her steak.

"Can you both eat now? I think this topic has been resolved. My efforts are going to waste," Kaname murmured, devouring a forkful of asparagus.

Zero and Yuki continued their intense stare down, before Zero snatched up his utensils and began to violently eat his food. The flavors were orgasmic, and he wished he could enjoy Kaname's cooking the way it deserved, but he just couldn't believe how foolishly Yuki was behaving. And why wasn't Kaname talking some sense into her? He suspected the only one capable of that would be Sayori. He would have to see how he could get her to come around to his aid just this once . . .

"Thank you for dinner, Kaname," Yuki said, polishing off her wine. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thank you," he said, looking to Zero. "Join me outside."

It was clearly an order and not an invitation. Zero idled a few moments after the pureblood left the room to finally get up and follow him. Outside was uncomfortably chilly, and he regretted not bringing his jacket. Kaname had his back toward him, gazing at the moon.

"You seemed disheartened by the news about Shindo," he said without turning to him. "Does her absence bother you?"

"N-no," he said, taken aback by the subject. He had completely forgotten about that part of the conversation. "I just . . . can't help but feel like it's my fault. Had I not rejected her feelings-"

"Her transfer has nothing to do with you," Kaname said, finally turning to him with a stern gaze. "Don't you dare feel guilty about it."

"You say that with so much confidence," Zero said after a moment of silence, his eyes narrowing on the brunette. "Was it _your_ doing, then?"

Kaname suddenly started toward him, and Zero's immediate reaction was to run. But the second he thought it, Kaname's arm was around his waist, trapping their bodies together. Kaname's eyes were full of longing and desperation; his knuckles burned as they traced the outline of his jaw.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?"

Fury rose up and choked him until he was dizzy. He immediately made to fight him off, but his grip wouldn't give in the slightest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zero growled, his eyes glowing with malice. "Are you insane? Who the hell do you think you are?!" He shoved his hand into the other's shoulder, but he merely clasped it tightly within his own.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, causing the hunter to freeze. His heart raced as he stared into those deep wine eyes, and he knew the truth was staring him back.

"Stop it," Zero muttered.

"I am insane," Kaname replied. "I'm _delirious_ at the fact that you refuse to acknowledge-"

"Please don't!"

"-how _madly in love_ I am with you."

Zero took a stuttering gasp, and after a moment, Kaname finally released him. He stumbled backwards, and kept stumbling until he finally collapsed with the side of the house. He continued to stare aghast at the pureblood, whose face twisted with an agonized smile.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, the sound trembling with unshod tears. "You think I'm a psychopath. I've gone too far in trying to monopolize you. I almost ruined you, the way I ruined Yuki."

Zero's heart was breaking. It killed him to hear Kaname say those things. They weren't true. He didn't feel that about him _at all_ , but he couldn't find the voice to say so.

"I set you free, Zero," he whispered. And with a violent burst of wind, he was gone, leaving Zero with the image of his tear filled eyes, shimmering in the moonlight.


	15. Reservation

**A/N: Hello, my beloved readers. Happy New Year! I hope everyone made it to the other side safely, and that the year is shaping up to be everything you all desire. This year, I promise to be more proactive with this story, and any stories in the future. I was supposed to write this chapter yesterday, but I got sidetracked. Today, in the middle of writing, the internet went out and I lost EVERYTHING. You can imagine how livid I was. Thankfully, it was still fresh enough in my mind that I was able to duplicate most of it. But yeah, shoddy internet is a thing now, so you can blame any slack in updates entirely on that. Anywho . . . the chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be, but the real action will be starting in two more updates, so you have that to look forward to! Now I'm going to take a bath, because I DESERVE IT! Goodnight, and enjoy~**

* * *

The blood drained from Zero's face as he watched Magdalene fasten the academy guardian's emblem to her sleeve the next morning. She made the announcement at the head of the class with a beaming smile, and as their fellow classmates clapped at her achievement, he stared at the back of Yuki's head in bewilderment. She'd actually done it, and Kaien had agreed to this madness! Evidently, he wasn't the only one upset at this turn of events. Sayori stared at Yuki's profile with numb horror, and she couldn't even bring herself to return her lover's gaze. Was she already regretting her decision?

Zero sighed deeply, feeling the stress weighing heavily on him as the hours ticked by. Aside from this new development, he couldn't stop thinking about Kaname. Was the pureblood really going to stop pursuing him? How could he have been so oblivious to the other's feelings? How could he have let his own denial cloud his judgement so much, and what did it all mean, anyway? It wasn't as if he felt the same way about him. So why did the memory of his tear filled eyes plague his thoughts? Why did the fear of losing him forever grip his heart so painfully?

When the final bell rang, everyone scrambled to get their things together. Since it was revealed that Magdalene was engaged, the class no longer doted on her as they had in the beginning. But everyone's changing attitude didn't seem to faze her at all. She was much too preoccupied with her own motives. Before Yuki could even stand from her seat, she was at her side like a dog. Zero grit his teeth uneasily, and Ichiru clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I see that look in your eye, Zero," he muttered, looking to where his eyes gazed so intently. "Be nice to the new girl, you hear me?"

Zero's narrowed eyes cut to the other, and Ichiru just chuckled nervously before making his exit. Zero slowly descended the aisles, joining the group just in time to catch the murderous glare Sayori was leveling on Magdalene.

"Are you ready for our first shift together, Yuki?" Magdalene chirped.

"The Night Class _hardly_ requires three prefects, does it, Yuki?" Sayori hissed, giving her a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, Yori. It's my duty," she replied remorsefully. "Besides, this was approved by Headmaster." That's when she looked to him, her eyes pleading for help. He shrugged his shoulder callously and left. She'd dug her own grave, and now she could lie in it.

Besides, he had his own issues to worry about. Like Kaname. Just thinking about him made his heart wrench. And his stomach growl. When was the last time he had fed from the pureblood? He hated how dependent he had become on their feedings, but isn't that what Kaname had wanted? He wouldn't deny him sustenance, would he? No matter the current condition of their relationship, he couldn't starve him of blood. Could he?

Soon enough, he reached the gates to find that once again, everyone was lined up in an orderly fashion. At this rate, the academy wouldn't need _any_ prefects. 90% of their responsibility was keeping the Day Class under control, after all. He turned just as Yuki and Magdalene arrived, and Yuki seemed just as surprised.

"Huh. This is the second day in a row," Yuki murmured, looking to Zero in awe.

"I guess it wasn't because of me, then," Magdalene giggled. Zero suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. She knew very well that everyone was behaving because of her announcement that morning.

Just then, the gates opened, and they were all astonished to find Toga walking alongside the Night Class. The crowd erupted into confused murmurs, before the hunter raised his hand for silence.

"It's good that everyone is gathered here like this today," he began, noting that for once, both the male and female Day Class was present in its entirety. "Headmaster Cross sent me here to inform both the Day and Night Class that a mandatory assembly is being held tonight. Everyone is to attend, or there will be consequences."

A low chuckle was heard among the silence, and he snapped his head towards a couple of girls who were secretly sneering at him. "Don't think we'll be unaware of your absence," he growled. "Everyone's required to sign in, so whoever's name is missing from the roster can expect to be personally reprimanded."

When he was sure he got his point across, he went on his way, leaving behind whispers of how scary he was. Zero sighed. He wonder what was up the Headmaster's sleeve now. They all turned their attention to the Night Class, who finally got on with their daily rounds as the crowd cheered with enthusiasm.

"It's amusing, isn't it? How easily they're all taken in by all this arrogant peacocking?" Magdalene snigger toward Yuki, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, the Night Class has always been a huge source of inspiration," Yuki justified. "They're all talented, smart and beautiful. Who wouldn't praise their existence?"

"They should all be praising _you_ , Yuki," Magdalene whispered. Yuki's face immediately went up in flames. A chill ran down Zero's own spine at the sensual tone of her voice. "You and Kaname alone. The two of you are the perfect specimens, even beyond being pureblood vampires."

"Magdalane," Yuki gasped, spinning toward her.

"Speak of the devil," she grinned mischievously, and they all pinned their gazes on Kaname. Zero's heart was already racing from everything Magdalene said, but he couldn't very well focus on that _and_ the object of his desires. Wait, what?!

"Ah. I see the Headmaster has made you an official prefect," Kaname said to Magdalene. His smile was so carefully constructed, it was hard to pin the emotion in his tone. "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much," she purred, curtsying toward him. Her transformations around Kaname were highly unsettling.

But even more shocking was the way Kaname tilted Yuki's chin with the crook of his finger to plant a kiss on her upturned cheek. Her pleasant shock was obvious on her features, as was the reactions of the entire congregation of students. Magdalene's hands were pressed to her mouth as her breath suspended, an almost silent squeak of exhilaration escaping her. He pulled away and gently caressed the spot he'd kissed before moving around her. Zero's blood ran cold as the man walked passed him without so much as a wayward glance. The collective gasps just made the snub feel worse. His hands shook as he balled them at his sides, forcing himself not to turn and watch the pureblood's retreating back.

He was gazing at the ground now, unable to face the pitying looks of his peers as he forced himself not to flush or cry. He was such an idiot. Why did he ever think the brunette was serious when he said he loved him, or about anything he'd _ever_ said to him, in general?

Eventually, the Day Class slowly dispersed back to their dorms, taking the tension with them as they left the three prefects in the clearing. It was then Magdalene saw appropriate to burst into laughter.

"Brother, my ass!" she guffawed with no shame. Yuki bristled, but said nothing to the woman as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I knew you were holding out on me, Yuki! I mean, I can see that _technically,_ you're siblings, but technicalities don't really apply in the vampire realm, do they?"

"Magdalene," Yuki muttered, her tone warning her off.

"You two are actually betrothed, aren't you?"

Zero's head snapped up then, his eyes full of venomous rage. Even Yuki had the good grace to blanch at her blatant lack of regard to the volatile atmosphere she was creating.

"Ah, if they was any doubt before, it's all been erased," she swooned. "I can see how deeply Kaname loves you. That's so beautiful. I envy your union, you know?"

"Magdalene?" They were all suddenly made aware of Raphael's random appearance, and Magdalene grinned like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Well, there goes _my_ fiancé. I really must attend to things, so I'll catch the two of you soon! Please excuse me!" She promptly turned on her heel and grabbed his hand, the couple disappearing to some private location. Zero felt lightheaded from all his pent up emotions. Who the hell did she think she was, harassing Yuki? He was surprised he still had the capacity to care about her feelings, seeing as his were being trampled underfoot.

"Zero," Yuki suddenly said, gently touching his shoulder. Her face reflected the same anguish he felt inside, which is why his head spun when she suddenly bore her neck to him.

* * *

Zero posted up at the nearest exit during the assembly. Kaien was droning on about how the following day would be the official opening of extra curriculars. Academics would be suspended, and the Night and Day Classes would get the opportunity to both interact and compete with one another the entire day. Naturally, the Day Class was ecstatic about the arrangement, but Zero couldn't focus.

He'd initially rejected Yuki's offer of blood, until she told him it hadn't been her idea at all. Apparently, Kaname's 'kiss on the cheek' was actually him ordering her to feed him. When he'd asked her why, she didn't have an explanation. That had been the only thing he said to her, and she didn't dare question it. What a slap in the face.

Was he some burden to be passed on to someone else? Did the pureblood think that if he ignored the hunter the rest of his life, he'd be unable to care for himself? It was so infuriating, and downright insulting. Yuki's blood had tasted like ash in his mouth, but he stomached it in pure defiance. He would take as much of her blood as she offered just to show him how much he didn't need him. He didn't care how _anyone_ felt about it.

Pure hatred burned in his gut, curdling the blood inside as he glared across the room at the brunette. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the sea of dullards. He wouldn't even acknowledge his presence, and it was driving him _insane_. He was practically fantasizing storming across the room and beating him to a bloody pulp. But that could never happen. The pureblood would easily catch his fists, and probably restrain him. His heart started to race; he could almost feel the pressure of the other's hands encircling his wrists. Maybe he'd pin his hands behind his own back and kiss him ravenously. Or yank him forward to straddle his lap, or lie across his knees!

He gasped, his face burning as thoughts of Kaname humiliating him in front of everyone ran rampant in his mind. And what kind of freak was he to want these things to happen? His nipples were hard, for goodness sake!

He averted his gaze, desperate for the images to cease. That's when he saw Yuki at the opposite side of the auditorium, sandwiched between Sayori and Magdalene. Magdalene kept glancing across the auditorium, toward the Night Class. Who she was ogling, he couldn't really tell. Still, it was odd. Her fiancé seemed to have no issue with her being glued to Yuki the way she was. Not to mention, they were at complete opposites of the room, with him sitting with the rest of the Night Class as she sat with the Day. If they were so in love, why didn't they sit together at the center? Everyone knew they were a couple, so what was the point of disguising their relationship?

This was all much too sinister. Evidently, it was for the best - a blessing in disguise, even - that Kaname had dumped him. Now he could focus on the more important issue at hand: the blonde, two headed snake with blue eyes.


	16. Fragmentation

**A/N: Hay hay hay! Didn't I tell you I would be more proactive? How am I doing so far? I just wanted to take this time to give a very special shout-out to my most loyal readers! Lillana45, Bleeding-wing, Dardar1 and Carstairs-SuJuEXO have faithfully reviewed damn there every chapter I've posted. Or maybe they haven't, but it certainly feels like it! I had others that commented just as often, but I haven't heard from them in a while, and I hope they're okay! I love my silent readers, too, but reviews _really_ encourage me to keep going. Even if it's a simple 'good job', I really appreciate it, and these guys have been uplifting me consistently, and I'm so grateful, from the bottom of my heart! This one is specially for y'all! Enjoy 3**

* * *

"I'm so glad we have a break from classes!" Ichiru yawned as he stretched in his seat. "We were long overdue for this up close and personal time with the Night Class."

"Don't be mistaken," Yuki giggled as she set their breakfast before them: omelette soufflé with fried fish and rice. "This isn't an opportunity to cozy up to Maria. It's bad enough that you guys kiss every day at the gates in front of the Day Class. You already know Headmaster's rules."

"Oh, boo," he pouted, eyeing the food pleasantly. "Does that mean that _no one_ gets to be romantic? Including Kain and Souen, or Shiki and Toya?"

"The rule goes for everyone," she replied, having a seat and digging in.

"Where is Headmaster Cross anyway?"

"And Kuran?" Zero added quietly, causing them to look up in surprise. "Erm . . . I just thought he'd be here. For 'family breakfast' or whatever."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Yuki cleared her throat. "As badly as Headmaster wanted to be here, he decided to get an early start with Yagari to ensure that all the activities are ready. As for Kaname," she trailed off to take a bite of her fluffy eggs. "He politely declined to be here."

Zero balled his fists in his lap. Why had he even asked? He knew he wouldn't like the answer, and now he was burning with anger all over again. So now the pureblood was too much of a coward to face him? Just because he didn't intend to come onto him anymore, didn't mean he had to shun his existence.

"Zero, please eat. We have to head out soon," Yuki said, staring at him worriedly. "Unless . . . you're hungry for something else?"

Ichiru, whose mouth was full of food, looked between the two in confusion. Yuki kept her gaze on Zero, who just glared at her in disgust. If this was the way she was going to talk to him from now on, _he_ would start avoiding _her._

"No thank you," he grumbled, stabbing into his fish and proceeding to eat. The food tasted just as bland as her blood. This situation would drive him crazy in no time.

* * *

"Welcome students!" Kaien yelled as the Day and Night Class appeared on the scene. He had four student representatives flanking his sides: a female and male Day student, and a female and male Night student. "This is the first official day of Student Electives, and I hope you're all as excited as I am!"

Zero stood beside Yuki and Ichiru as the rest of the student body slowly flooded in. He could see Sayori desperately searching for Yuki, her face brightening as she approached them. He saw Hanabusa making a scene from a mile away, the females throwing a fit as he led the way for the rest of the class. His heart jumped when he spotted Kaname, looking just as unbothered and radiant as yesterday. His jaw clenched in resentment. The bastard still refused to look his way.

"Hello, Yuki!" a saccharine voice rung out. He didn't even have to turn around; the way Sayori froze in her tracks, a demonic look transforming her face told him all he needed to know about who was behind him.

"H-Hi, Magdalene," Yuki answered weakly.

The woman donned a handsome riding habit, her golden hair swept up in a ponytail. Her eyes glimmered with determination as she clapped a heavy hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Are you ready for the challenges of today?"

"Y-yeah, it should be a pretty thrilling day," she replied, looking at her from head to toe. "Don't you think you're dressed a little overboard?"

Magdalene looked around the grounds a bit, her smile faltering as she began to pale. "T-there isn't going to be horseback riding?"

Yuki struggled not to laugh. "I think it's going to be regular sports."

"Everyone must participate in each elective, no exceptions!" Kaien called over the chatter. "You may begin wherever you like. Remember to be respectful of each other! Sportsmanship!"

"Yuki!" Sayori barked, causing her to jump. "Shall we find an elective together?"

"Ohhh, Yuki! Let's find out which elective Kaname is choosing and do that!" Magdalene said, grabbing Yuki's hand. Sayori's eyes grew so wide, they threatened to pop from her skull.

"Erm, why don't _you_ find out which elective Kaname's in?" Yuki said, trying desperately to spare feelings.

"Why? Do you prefer Sayori's company over Kaname's?" she asked. Everyone grew quiet as she rolled her eyes playfully. "I understand Sayori is your best friend or whatever, but you're with her _all day, every day_."

"So what?" Sayori cried defensively. "Yuki and I are really close! You have a problem with that?!"

"Guys, please," Yuki pleaded.

"No, it's just evident that _you_ have a problem sharing," Magdalene sneered. "You're obsessed or something! Everywhere I turn, you're there, drooling over Yuki. I don't understand how Kaname tolerates you sticking to Yuki like a leech all the time."

"Magdalene!" Yuki snapped.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Sayori hissed.

"I _mean_ Kaname should really do something about you monopolizing his fiancee!"

Zero's heart tightened painfully. He knew it wasn't true, but it still killed him to hear her say that out loud. Yuki and Sayori stared at her, aghast at the nonsense she was spewing. Zero could feel Ichiru's hand slowly grip his elbow, attempting to peel him away from the explosive scene.

"What's going on here?" They all gasped at Kaname's sudden appearance. He had a calm smile on his face, but his eyes swirled with annoyance aimed at Magdalene. "I kept hearing my name over here and wondered what all the fuss was about?"

"Oh, Kaname!" Magdalene chimed, hugging Yuki's arm to her chest. Sayori scoffed, clearly outraged that Yuki wasn't fending her off. Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Yori!" Yuki called.

"Oh, forget her! She'll get over it," Magdalene chortled, holding her in place. "Besides, now we can challenge Kaname in electives without her interference!"

"Challenge?" Kaname repeated, raising a brow in what Zero assumed was mock curiosity.

"Yes!" she replied, a seductive smile on her lips. "Cross Academy's Prefects challenge you!"

Zero reared back, caught completely off-guard by her moxie. He didn't want any parts of this foolishness.

"The Prefects, huh?" he said with a grin. "All of you?"

Zero's heart suddenly began to pound in anticipation. Well, if he was honestly going to consider it . . .

"Game on, then," he finally replied. None of them realized the entire campus had been watching the exchange, and everyone exploded with excited chatter. Zero tried to contain his excitement. This was the perfect way to vent his frustrations on the pureblood. He wouldn't be able to ignore him for much longer if he was kicking his ass in sports. He still hadn't glanced at him even once, and that just fed his ire. "What's the prize?"

"Ah! Good question," she said, tapping a finger to her chin. "Well . . . if we win, you have to become my servant for a month!"

"Magdalene, please!" Yuki snapped, sounding more serious this time. "That's totally inappropriate, and only benefits you, anyway!"

"Oh nonsense! That's a perfect prize!" Magdalene argued. "Besides, he'd have to serve you guys, as well!"

"That's perfectly fine," Kaname interrupted, taking them all by surprise. Zero's stomach began to roil. Kaname, his servant? What would he even have the pureblood do for him? "I accept your terms."

"Wonderful!" she clapped excitedly. "What do you want if you win?"

"Naturally, the three of you would become _my_ servants. One month from each of you."

"What?" Yuki squeaked, turning red in the face. Zero's blood suddenly turned cold. The joy on Magdalene's face was almost perverted.

"We accept only if you promise I get to serve my term first," she said coyly. Kaname grinned, his eyes narrowing on the woman.

"As you wish."

* * *

The first elective was relay racing. Each round was composed of five teams of four people who had to race around the lake. They decided to participate in the first round. Although they were allowed any combination of Night and Day students to a team, they decided to make the handicap even. Kaname had to race with two Night and one Day student, while Zero, Yuki and Magdalene ran with Raphael. Magdalene didn't question why Kaname was allowed three vampires on his team when they only had two, as far as she was concerned. She didn't seem to care, anxious to get the race on the way.

"What's your formation?" Magdalene asked Kaname.

"I'm sending my Day class teammate first. I'll be racing last," he replied.

"Hmmm. Okay. I'll go first, then Zero, then Raphael, and then Yuki," she said with a naughty grin.

"Whaaaat?" Yuki whined. "I can't possibly beat Kaname! Zero or Raphael should race him!"

Zero was ready to retort, when Kaname chuckled in amusement.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," he said with a charming smile. Magdalene's conniving grin only grew in size. Yuki laughed nervously, shrugging a shoulder.

"Okay, then."

"Good luck," Magdalene clucked.

"Thank you, but I won't be needing it," Kaname replied before turning and walking away. Everyone took their positions as Kaien gazed on with pride on the sidelines, holding his gun steady.

"Good luck, everyone!" he yelled. Zero took his position, feeling nauseous. He noticed that Ichiru was competing this round as well, and was standing at the second position with him. His twin waved as if to wish him luck, but he didn't return the sentiment. The competitive fire that had been burning in his spirit had suddenly died out, watching the interaction between Magdalene, Yuki and Kaname. He couldn't help but feel like the three of them had something deeper going on, and he was none the wiser. He hated feeling like an outsider, or bystander.

The starting gun fired, and the racers were off. Zero's eyes widened in alarm at how disturbingly fast Magdalene was. She looked positively sinister, flying down the terrain even faster than some of the vampires! Kaname's starter didn't stand even a slight chance. Magdalene reached him in no time, shoving the baton into his hands.

"Wait here for Kaname's second runner," she ordered, holding him prisoner so that he couldn't run off.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" he grimaced, trying to wrest out of her grasp. She only dug her claws deeper into him.

"You're athletic. I can tell. I'm not worried about you beating him, but I want Kaname and Yuki to start off at the same time," she explained, looking manic.

"Are you crazy?" he growled. "You must want to serve Kaname pretty badly. News flash: the rest of us do not." He ripped his hands out of hers. "I'm going to take advantage of the lead."

"Insubordination isn't attractive," she snarled, but he had already headed off. If there weren't any consequences for him, he would purposefully lose this race. By the time he passed off the baton to the third racer, Kaname's starter was just reaching the second mark. Zero felt the slightest bit of pride surge within him. Not only were they going to beat Kaname at something, he'd snubbed that arrogant Magdalene. He glanced to where Kaname was waiting, directly across the lake from him. He looked so calm and unbothered, it made him feel a little nervous. Didn't he care that he would have to serve them? How _would_ he make Kaname serve him?!

Their teammate finally passed the baton to Yuki and she was off. Zero smirked, fist pumping in triumph. Kaname had a gentle smile on his face as he watched her take off, and Zero found himself grimacing. It would have been great to defeat Kaname himself, but this was good enough. Yuki was already half way to the finish by the time Kaname received his baton. Then the unthinkable happened.

Yuki tripped and face-planted, right in the middle of the field.

"Oh COME ON!" Magdalene screeched. Kaname jogged at a leisurely pace as Yuki continued to lie sprawled in the dirt, probably too embarrassed to show her face. He almost went to help her, when Kaname came beside her and helped her up himself. He sighed, feeling himself bristle with jealousy, as Magdalene started cheerleading in the background. What was that chick's game?

Kaname made quiet the show of comforting Yuki, kissing her forehead for a prolonged period of time. He knew he was probably using healing magic on her, but he still didn't appreciate having to watch them. Once Yuki was back on her feet, Kaname jogged away and proceeded to win the first game.

"WE LOST?!" Magdalene shrieked. Zero just rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

* * *

Kaname proceeded to best them in baseball, volleyball and tennis. He'd handicapped himself by promising whomever got the first score in each game - anyone at all - would secure that victory for themselves. But nothing they did matter. First he'd beaten Zero, then Magdalene, and then Yuki. He was undefeated. Kaien explained to the students that some of the potential electives would be available the following week, when they prepared the appropriate places for them. For now, they were closing out the day with archery. There was no teams required, but of course Magdalene couldn't help herself.

"Okay! This is the winner take all!" she said, having long lost her cool. Kaname looked more than please at all his easy victories - easy in the sense that he hadn't broken a sweat.

"What's the rules?"

"Since we don't have to take turns, we'll all be shooting until the day is up," she explained. "Whoever makes the most bullseyes wins. That's all of ours," she said, motioning to herself, Zero and Yuki, "against yours."

"Deal," he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Zero had to admit he was feeling like a sore loser as well. He couldn't believe that hadn't won a _single_ game against the pureblood. And it wasn't like he was using his powers or anything. He would probably feel less insulted if that were the case. What had Magdalene gotten them into? He didn't want to be Kaname's servant!

Everyone took up their bows and arrows and went to find their desired target spots. Yagari's restoration committee had placed targets _everywhere_ they could reach. Kaname assessed the area and smirked. "How about we do this circuit?"

Magdalene looked around, slowly nodding her head. "Yeah, this is good enough for me."

"Okay. We'll go in a circle, until we reach this point again," he explained, glancing to her. "We'll tally the scores at the end."

"Should there be an order?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll go first," Zero grumbled, already having drawn his bow and arrow. He effortlessly sank the first bullseye, and both Magdalene and Yuki gasped before clapping.

"Way to go, Zero!" Yuki praised.

That's when Kaname drew his bow and arrow and released, splitting Zero's shot down the middle as he hit the mark. Zero's jaw dropped against his will as Kaname smirked to the ladies. "Shall the tie breaking begin?"

They spent the next hour making their way around the field, shooting everything possible. Kaname and Zero were the only ones who made their shots flawlessly. Yuki was doing moderately well, but Magdalene missed every. single. shot. Kaname graciously allowed her multiple redos on each target, which grated on Zero's nerves a bit. He was clearly mocking them, and Yuki and Magdalene was just eating up all his faux chivalry. At the end of the circuit, they miraculously ended up tied.

"Hmmm. That's peculiar," Kaname said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, we have to break it!" Magdalene snapped. "I cannot go out like this!"

"Fine," Kaname sighed, looking toward an oddly bare and extremely tall tree. "This last shot decides it. Whomever can shot higher than I can on this tree, wins."

Naturally, Yuki and Magdalene looked to Zero. "You have to do it!" they screamed simultaneously.

Zero frowned, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I don't know about this."

"I'll be taking my shot while you decide," Kaname said, before proceeding to shoot his arrow approximately 10 yards up the tree. The tree of them gaped at the near impossible shot as Kaname lowered his bow, a smile of pride on his face.

"Zero, please do this for us," Yuki said.

"You _have_ to make this!" Magdalene seethed. "Just think: a month of serving Kaname. You told me you didn't want that! You better mean it!"

Zero found himself blushing at her mentioning that out loud. He chanced a glance at Kaname, who stared up at his shot, pretending not to have heard. Whether he had or not, he didn't seem to care. Zero narrowed his eyes. He was sick of him not caring. Steeling his nerves, he drew his arrow, set it and took his aim. Everyone waited with bated breath as he aimed up at the tree. If he thought Kaname's shot was impossible, he didn't know what to call this. In order to get his above the arrow, he would have to shoot through it, and that almost guaranteed he wouldn't land the shot at all. He should have gone first . . .

"You can do this, Zero," Yuki whispered.

"You _better_ do this, Zero," Magdalene said through gritted teeth.

Before his fingers could become sweaty, and he started to shake uncontrollably, he released the arrow. They took a collective gasp, and then a groan of disappointment as his arrow landed mere inches below Kaname's.

"Oh no!" Yuki said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST!" Magdalene raged, snapping her bow clean in half and throwing down her bag of arrows.

"Magdalene, that's school property!" Yuki scolded. "This isn't appropriate behavior for a prefect."

"You can relax," Kaname chuckled. "This was an extremely enjoyable competition, but I was joking."

"What?" Magdalene said, stopping in her tracks.

"I wouldn't make you three my servants. There's no need for something so ridiculous," he explained, bursting into laughter at her look of bewilderment.

"B-But, you won fair and square, Kaname," Yuki said.

"Why the hell are you arguing with him?" Zero snapped, reaching his limit. He should feel thrilled that he didn't have to serve Kaname, but he couldn't help feeling the pureblood just watched them jump through hoops like circus animals for his own amusement. It was a challenge to his own pride. Clearly, he didn't want _Zero_ serving him, because he _hated_ him. Because he'd been lying when he said he loved him. "Thank GOD we don't have to serve this jack ass!"

"Zero!" Yuki gasped, anger flashing over her features.

"Well, I speak for myself! If you sickos wanna be at his beck and call, do it by yourselves!" he huffed, storming away and leaving them in stunned silence.

"Wow. How the hell did a hothead like him become a prefect?" Magdalene sneered, turning to Kaname and smiling. "Yuki is right. You won fair and square, so-"

"Actually, could you excuse Yuki and I?" Kaname said quietly, still watching Zero retreat in the distance. "I think Raphael is waiting on you."

Magdalene glanced over her shoulder to see her fiancé approaching, before turning to the two of them and smiling in a strangely crazed way. "So he is. I'll see you two later."

Once she departed out of earshot, Yuki looked to Kaname, frowning worriedly at his vacant expression. "Kaname, what's going on with you?"

"He's really aggressive today," he said, continuing to stare into the distance. "He hasn't eaten. When is the last time you fed him?"

"I tried to this morning and he refused," she said, crossing her arms angrily. "I don't know what this is, but I don't appreciate you throwing me in the middle. I mean, you haven't even explained-"

"Yuki . . . I need you to listen to me," Kaname interrupted. Her breath left her at the look of utter devastation on his face. She'd never seen the man so broken in her _entire_ life, considering everything he'd ever gone through. "Even if you don't understand my methods. I need your help. No matter what he does, or says, he _needs_ to feed, and I _need_ you to feed him, okay?"

"O-Okay," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she finally registered the turmoil rolling off of him in waves. "I'll do it, I promise. I'm sorry," she said, enveloping him in the tightest hug she could muster. He was silent from there on, and as much as she wished he'd tell her what was wrong, she accepted his silence. They stood like that until the field was completely empty. Just him, and her tenderly stroking his trembling back.


	17. Prelude

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Ahhh, I'm such a horrible author, keeping you all waiting like this. With every new watcher, I tell myself 'I should really update for their sakes', but I have so much going on right now. I always say that when I take forever to update, and I'm sorry. It really isn't an excuse. But I don't want to keep making you empty promises. All I can do is thank you for your loyalty. I don't deserve it at all. And I know this isn't a grand chapter (it really ought to be, considering how long you've waited) but I can guarantee you that from here on? The intensity is gonna kick into overdrive! And I'm not gonna make you wait forever for updates either, okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kaname kneeled at his bedside, his head bowed in subservience as Zero gazed upon him in confusion._

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_

 _The pureblood looked up, a mischievous smile curving his lips as he cocked an amused brow at the hunter._

 _"What does it look like?" he drawled. "What are you orders?"_

 _"Don't fuck with me," Zero growled as he tossed the covers from his body and sat upright. Kaname swiftly got to his feet, preventing the hunter from standing._

 _"I'm not joking," Kaname said, his expression suddenly serious. "I saw that look in your eyes when Kyles suggested I become a servant. I couldn't afford to be at her mercy, but nothing brings me more joy than to be at yours."_

 _"Oh God, this is just another sick dream," Zero grumbled, his cheeks burning at his words. "How do I wake up?"_

 _"Do you truly wish to rid yourself of me in every way?" Kaname murmured, stroking his cheek before turning his face to him. "I distanced myself from you because I thought you'd be relieved - happy, even. But you're just more angry with me."_

 _"Go to hell!" Zero hissed, slapping his hand away. "I don't care enough about you to monitor what you do."_

 _Kaname's hand was suddenly at his throat as he shoved him back against the bed and applied pressure. Zero's eyes widened, his lips parting as he cut his air off the slightest bit._

 _"Are you certain about that?" the pureblood said ominously low, his eyes darkening. "Leave it up to me, and . . ." the fingers of his free hand traveled up to Zero's neck, sensuously stroking his tattoo, "I might just make you mine."_

 _"What?" Zero rasped incredulously, becoming extremely aware of his cock beginning to strain against his boxer briefs._

 _"If I mark you, right here," he explained, digging his nails into his flesh, "I'll know where you are at all times. Whenever I want you, you'll be compelled to come to me. Whenever you need me, I'll be able to find you without fail. No matter where you hide . . . no matter how hard you fight your desires."_

 _"You're insane," Zero growled, licking his suddenly dry lips._

 _"You have no idea," the pureblood answered in kind, leaning down and capturing them with his own. . ._

"Zero," Yuki's voice called in the dark. He sprung upright to find her sitting on the edge of his bed. He gazed around the room in a daze, taking note of the time and wondering how she'd gotten into the dorm. "You need to eat."

"Yuki, please don't bother me," he groaned, rubbing his eyes in irritation. She grabbed his wrists and shoved them into his lap, her eyes glowing with ire.

"This isn't up for debate," she hissed. "Drink, right now."

Zero stared at her a moment, feeling a sliver of fear weave through him before he resigned himself, brushing her hair aside before he leaned over and bit her. He shut his eyes tightly as the blood hit his tongue, trying to shut out the bitter flavor, and the images of Sayori running rampant from her mind to his. He hated this so much! He just wanted to go back to feeding on Kaname already.

"Zero," Yuki whispered, gently grabbing his shoulders.

"What do you want?" he snapped against her skin. "I'm drinking, just like you ordered!"

"Zero, why are you crying?" she asked sadly.

He peeled away, quickly wiping the blood and tears and trying desperately to hide his face. He could tell she was watching his pathetic form with that look of pity she was so good at pulling off. He despised it. He despised _her_.

"What is going on?" she asked again, frustration entering her tone. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"Get out," he growled, sick of her incessant questions.

"First Kaname, and now you-"

"GET OUT!" he yelled, causing her to flinch. In an angry flourish, she stood and left, leaving the door ajar behind her. He glared angrily at her wake before burying his head in his hands.

* * *

"Zero?" Ichiru whispered in the middle of the teacher's droning, poking the hunter's side with his pencil. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"No sleep," he groaned as he leaned further into his palm, his head dipping dangerously close to hitting the desk. "I need this day to be over quickly."

"Is someone trying to get out of prefect duty?" Zero winced at the grating voice coming from behind him as the pair turned to see Magdalene eavesdropping from the row behind them. "Why have I never noticed there were twins in this class? You're both quite handsome!"

"T-thank you," Ichiru replied with a blush.

"Please stop talking," Zero replied, turning back to the front.

"Honestly, you're the rudest man I have _ever_ met," she said to the back of his head. "How is it that the two most perfect people at this academy can proclaim to be family with you?"

"Wow, isn't _that_ kind of rude?" Ichiru frowned, scratching his cheek. "I mean, Zero _could_ use better manners, but what does that have to do with-"

"Well, technically, Yuki was the one that said it, and not Kaname," she interrupted, causing Zero to turn and glare at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yuki says a lot of things she doesn't mean."

"You little-" Zero hissed, standing from his seat.

"Zero Kiryu!" the teacher barked. The whole class turned to him as he continued to shoot daggers into Magdalene. A minx-like smile played on her lips, her eyes practically begging for him to do something violent. "Do you need to be excused?"

Without a word, he snatched up his bag, shoved his way out of the aisle and left the classroom. Yuki stared after him worriedly, before turning a suspicious gaze to where Magdalene sat.

"That was uncalled for, Miss Kyles," Ichiru murmured.

"Please, call me Maddie," she said without a care in the world. "Besides, what I said wasn't untruthful. That's what has him so indignant. If he just embraces what's real, he'd be a much happier person!" The bell rung, and she winked as she stood from her seat. The teacher left in a huff as the rest of the class shuffled around during the intermission. Magdalene made her way down to where Yuki was sitting and smiled widely at her.

"C-can I help you, Magdalene?" Yuki stammered, glancing to Sayori, who was busying herself as if they weren't even there.

"I just wanted to come and say how much fun I'm having, being a prefect with you!" she said in a loud and exaggerated manner. Sayori's shoulder's visibly tensed, but she struggled to hide her reaction.

"What happened to Zero?" Yuki asked, stacking her books neatly as she fixed her with a stern look. "I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard my name mentioned."

"Well, he just can't seem to come to grips with the fact that he'll never be apart of the family," she grinned, and Yuki paled in horror.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Yuki. Spare me the theatrics," Magdalene whispered. "There's no room for an angry outcast like Zero within the marriage of two perfect specimens like you and Kaname."

"Okay, that's enough!" Yuki yelled, slamming her hands on the desk as she stood from her seat. Magdalene looked genuinely surprised. "That's enough speculation from you! You're taking things too far!"

"Y-Yuki!" Magdalene giggled nervously. "I never meant-"

"I don't know where you think this is that you can just say whatever you want to, or about people, but this isn't the academy for all your . . . drama stirring!"

Magdalene scoffed, placing a hand to her chest. "I would never!"

"Oh, but you have!" Yuki scolded, stabbing a finger into that same hand. "You've said very damaging things, and it's enough! Kaname and I are NOT engaged!" The entire class erupted with gasps. "I don't even love Kaname! I love Sayori!"

"What?!" Magdalene cringed.

"Yuki?" Sayori whispered in awe. Yuki turned to her, grabbing her face and planting a scorching kiss on her lips. The class erupted in a host of different reactions as a dark shadow settled over Magdalene's face. "Yuki, why?" Sayori whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Because I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore, Yori," she said, smoothing her hair out of her face. "I don't care anymore; I want everyone to know that my heart belongs to you!"

"How could you betray Kaname this way?" Magdalene hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"I haven't betrayed Kaname!" Yuki snapped, facing her once more. "It's the same for him! Kaname doesn't love me that way. Our feelings are mutual."

"Preposterous!" Magdalene roared, her face a violent red. "If he doesn't love you, then who?!"

"I don't know!" Yuki screamed back, feeling a bit frightened at Magdalene's demeanor. "If you're so obsessed with the personal details of Kaname's life, why don't you just ask him yourself?!"

Magdalene was brought up short then, her eyes wide and full of bewilderment. She looked around at all the prying eyes, the faces full of disappointment and disgust at her behavior, and she began to laugh maniacally.

"Don't look at me that way! You're all confused and foolish! Especially you, Yuki Kuran," she said, returning the gesture and stabbing her finger into her chest.

"Don't touch her, you psychotic bitch!" Sayori spat, springing up to draw Yuki to her chest. Yuki reached up to cling to Sayori's arms around her, feeling true fear at the look on the blonde's face.

"Oh, you sniveling little leech," she sneered at Sayori. "Yuki doesn't belong to you, and she never will!" She then settled her eyes on Yuki, her blue irises dark and stormy. "I'll prove to you the depth of Kaname's love. You'll see." She promptly turned on her heel and left the classroom, leaving all of her belongings and a heavy cloud of foreboding in her wake.

* * *

After dropping his belongings at his dorm, Zero had come to the Moon Dorm gates to wallow outside of them. He sat in the dirt, knees bent, head in his hands, lamenting his very existence. He couldn't stop thinking about what Yuki said early this morning. Her insinuation that Kaname was going through something similar to him.

Bullshit. Every time he saw Kaname, he was so calm, cool and collected. His skin was always glowing, his smile was dazzling as ever, and his demeanor was impossibly relaxed. Unlike him, who was shriveling up more and more as the days passed, the wind threatening to blow him away to oblivion at any second. If Kaname was really hurting as badly as he was, why did he insist on tormenting him this way? It certainly fit his modus operandi, but that only made the suffering worse.

Once his butt had gotten numb, he stood to his feet, sick of feeling sorry for himself. He was just going to go in there and give the pureblood a piece of his mind. As he turned to open the gate, he heard heavy footfalls rushing toward him from behind.

"Zero?!" he turned at the booming voice, surprised to find Toga there, face red from exertion. "Zero, get to the campus entryway immediately!" he order, rushing pass and pushing open the gate.

"W-where are you going? What's happening?" he asked in confusion.

"I have to gather the Night Class. We have a Level E problem," he said before disappearing behind the gate. The blood rushed from Zero's body at the news. Level E's at the academy again? He quickly rushed off, drawing his Bloody Rose.

On the way, he ran into Yuki, who was rushing from the auditorium with Artemis at the ready.

"What the hell is going on?" Zero asked her as they continued to run.

"I don't know, but apparently, Yagari and his men were working on the gate when Level E's began to appear out of nowhere," she explained, shaking her head in dismay. "Daddy came and told me to call an emergency assembly. Everyone is secure in the auditorium."

"Where is he now?"

"Helping the others, I suppose. Where's Yagari?"

"He went to get the Night Class," he explained just as they arrived at the scene. Toga's men were spread far across the clearing, Kaien standing at the head of their formation with his sword drawn. The Level E's were crowding the gate, but none of them moved beyond that. Zero and Yuki ran up to the headmaster.

"What the hell is happening?" Zero asked, cocking his gun for action.

"I'm not sure," Kaien said gravely, his hair blowing freely in the gentle breeze. "They've shown up here without warning, but haven't attacked anyone. It's odd behavior."

"Yeah, they don't seem blood crazed, as usual," Yuki whispered suspiciously.

The vampire at the head of the hoard suddenly smiled sadistically, pointing towards them. "M . . . as . . . ter . . "

"What?" they all gasped in unison, looking one to the other to see whom he was pointing at. When they turned around, Toga was arriving on the scene with not only the entire Night Class, but a flustered Magdalene as well. Zero groaned, and Yuki bristled at the sight of her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she asked Toga as he joined the front line.

"Don't ask me! I found her snooping around the Night Dorm!" he snapped.

"What?" she gasped, glaring at Magdalene as she came to hide behind Yuki.

"What's happening?" she squealed, her body trembling.

"Go take cover in the auditorium!" she ordered. "It's too dangerous out here for you!"

"It's too late!" Raphael called as he came beside her, pointing toward the hoard.

" **MASTER**!" their voices boomed as they surged forward.

"Attack!" Kaien called, and the academy dove into the sea of demons.


	18. Infiltration

**A/N: Hello again, and surprise surprise! Another update! I can't believe it either, but I was in a good mood and wanted to spread the goodness to my favorite people: YOU! I hope this chapter is nice and juicy for y'all. I tried to make it bloody, but my violence could use some work! I'm sure I could do much better than this, but I don't want to give it all away in one shot. This is just the beginning, and I don't want to start sounding redundant! If you have some gory suggestions, please leave a review! Love you all, and enjoy!**

* * *

The first head rolled when Kaien severed it from its neck with his sword, putrid blood splattering on his face and glasses. He grimaced in annoyance as he snatched them off and pocketed them, neglecting to remove them in his haste to get the students safe and assist the workers. He flinched at the booming sound of gunfire behind him, just as another body dropped to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toga growled as he fired off more shots and the onslaught of vampires.

"I'm sorry!" Kaien said with a blush, cutting down a vampire that was coming up behind Toga. "I-I forgot to take off my glasses!"

"Just don't get yourself killed, idiot!" he barked as he charged to join his men in fray. Many of them fearlessly used their hands and their restoration tools, since they'd been caught without their guns. Kaien watched Toga's retreating back with an enchanted look before a vampire hopped onto his back. Grimacing, he quickly took his sword and skewered him, shaking him to the ground before beheading him.

"Yuki, what's happening?!" Magdalene screeched as the pureblood severed limbs left and right. For some reason, a heavy concentration of the Level Es were coming for her specifically, and she struggled to keep them off with the blonde glued to her back.

"Just stay back!" she screamed, running off to distance herself. The vampires followed like angry wasps, leaving the mortal a sitting duck in the clearance.

"Magdalene!" Raphael called, coming to her side.

"Oh, Raphael, this is awful!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Let me get you out of here before we're killed," he said, quickly rushing her off the battle field towards the auditorium.

"This is bullshit!" Aido growled as he sent ice shards flying, taking out a whole line of charging vampires. "Where the hell did all these Level Es even come from? I thought we took care of the infestation a year ago?!"

"We may have overlooked something," Ichijou replied, hacking down another wave with his sword. "They may have a nest somewhere . . . it certainly seems that way.

Aido waved his hand, encasing the legs of the next wave in ice. So desperate for blood, they struggled until their legs broke off and proceeded to drag themselves across the blood soaked grass. Aido paled at the sight, leaving Ichijou to behead them himself. "What do they want so badly?"

"Whatever it is, it seems to involve Yuki," Ichijou replied, pointing to where most of the swarm was.

Shiki, Rima, Kain and Ruka were on all sides of Yuki, trying to fend off the crazies. Shiki's blood whip decapitated multiple vampires effortlessly, while Kain burned away the remains. Rima blew away the hoard over and over, while Ruka mind controlled as many as possible to turn them on each other. Yuki continued to mow down as many as she could, but they were relentless.

Gunshots rang out, followed by grand flashes of light and thorn covered vines as Zero rushed in to help. There seemed to be no end to the Level Es, but all he seemed to care about was keeping Yuki safe. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed it was still engraved in him to be her knight in shining armor.

Seiren rushed in like an assassin, cutting down some of the vampires overpowering Yuki, but it was growing futile. Zero could actually see the Level Es purposefully separating the Night Class from her, pushing them further from her vicinity. Once he had a clear shot, he aimed and fired. Vampires that were diving in on Yuki from behind disintegrated at his vines of light.

"I'm here, Yuki!" he called as he placed his back against hers, continuing to shoot relentlessly.

"Zero!" Yuki sobbed, her attacks getting weaker as she swung Artemis to and fro. "Why . . . why is this happening?"

"I don't know!" he growled. He could tell by the slack in her back that her strength was almost gone. "Don't you quit on me, Yuki!"

"I can't, Zero," she panted, her arms finally collapsing.

"Yuki!" Zero called, turning to catch her before she could faint, realizing how pale and clammy her skin was. It was clear that she hadn't eaten. "Fuck!" he swore, laying her gently on the ground while continuing to shoot whatever came after them. No matter how many he shot down, they seemed to come back five times more abundant. He was soon out of bullets, and the minute the hoard dived at them, he threw his body over Yuki's, covering her from head to toe to shield her from harm.

A blood curdling scream rang over the battlefield, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks.

"Zero?!" Toga roared, looking frantically for where his voice had come from.

"Zero!" Kaien cried, his face full of panic.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of dark energy flooded the field, knocking the air out of everyone it hit, forcing them to their knees. The Level Es cried out in agony as they all died in numerous ways. Some fell apart in tiny fleshy pieces, some crumbled like stone. Some burst into flames, some exploded into light. Others disintegrated to dust. Some of the Night Class was injured by the blast, but not fatally wounded like the others.

Everyone looked to where the blast had come from and saw Kaname in the middle of the field, holding his face with trembling hands. His blood red eyes shone intensely between his fingers as he stared toward Zero and Yuki's fallen bodies.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Aido whispered in terror as he clutched his fractured arm.

"Kaname snapped," Ichijou replied, having suffered some bleeding cuts. "He snapped and almost killed us all . . ."

"Z-Zero?" Yuki groaned, pushing him from where he was crushing her. He slowly came to, his lavender eyes meeting her burgundy ones as he smiled in relief.

"Yuki . . . you're okay," he gasped.

"Oh my God, Zero!" she sobbed, her trembling hand moving towards the deep gouges in his shoulder. Both his blazer and shirt was completely torn through as he gushed blood on her. "No, Zero! You're hurt!" she screamed, tears rushing to her eyes. "Why?! Why would you save me?!"

"Yuki," Zero whispered, feeling more pained by her tears than his own wounds.

"Zero." They both turned to see Kaname standing over them. The energy that radiated from him was so horrifically demonic that Zero threw himself from Yuki's body to back away. He winced as he landed on his bad shoulder, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape. "Stop," the pureblood whispered, and he froze like a deer in headlights.

"Kaname," Yuki squeaked, her eyes wide with fear. "What happened to you?"

Kaname didn't respond, but stepped forward, reaching for Zero.

"No!" Zero croaked, cowering from the other. Kaname felt a combination of irritation and pain, before he looked into the puddle of blood beneath his feet. Starting back at him was a monster with ravenous hair that had grown at least an inch from it's normal length, angry black veins creeping up the sides of his face, and black eyes with bright red irises and golden slits. He stared angrily at the reflection before looking to Zero again.

"Come here," he growled through gritted fangs, offering his hand.

Zero, too damaged to even try to fight this . . . thing, reluctantly took the other's hand, being dragged to his feet.

"Wh-what are you-" Zero began to say, but was silence by Kaname lifting him into his arms. He grimaced and blushed at the same time, but was too afraid to demand he be put down.

"Yuki, bring the others," Kaname commanded, and he turned on his heel and lead the way back to the academy.

In the short distance, Magdalene and Raphael watched from behind a tree, having gotten only that far before the fight was over.

"Wow . . . Lord Kaname obliterated them all without lifting a finger," Raphael said in awe.

"Yeah," Magdalene said, her eyes narrowing on the form of Kaname, carrying Zero bridal style back to the dorms.

* * *

Kaname brought everyone back to the Night Dorm for treatment. Being that Kaien and Toga were the only ones unharmed by Kaname's attack, they went to check on the livelihood of the teachers and Day Students.

"Drink this, and tend to the rest of the class," Kaname ordered Yuki, handing her a vial of his blood. She nodded her head, still staring at him worriedly. His eyes had returned back to normal, but the veins on his face were still there, and his hair was still in desperate need of a trim. He ignored the questioning look in her eyes to go to Zero, whom he'd deposited in his favorite spot on the window sill.

The hunter was there, holding a cloth to his shoulder to stop the bleeding. When Kaname appeared before him, he froze up. It was so humiliating to have the pureblood pay attention to him over some stupid injury. He glared up at the pureblood, whose eyes were full of regret as he took the cloth from him.

"You know I don't need you to dote on me," Zero growled, having regained some of his energy and sass. Kaname replied by stepping between his slightly parted thighs, causing Zero's face to go up in flames. He pressed his back against the cold glass to create any illusion of distance between them. "Y-you can just go back to ignoring me!"

The pureblood seemed to heed his advice, as he silently started to button his shirt.

"Hey!" Zero barked, grabbing his hands. Frustrated, Kaname flipped their hands over so that he was now grasping the hunter. He forced his hands behind his back and leaned down into his face.

"Let's be adults for just a second, okay?" he hissed, noting the flicker of obstinance in the hunter's eyes. He sighed deeply, resisting the compelling desire to make the other submit right in full sight of their peers. He obviously hadn't the slightest idea how miserable he'd been, pretending the other didn't exist. What was he so peeved about, anyway? He'd made it perfectly clear that his advances - or even his very presence - weren't welcome. He'd only been granting the other's wish.

With his free hand, he tore the buttons from Zero's shirt and pushed the fabric off of his shoulder. The Level E had landed a pretty gnarly bite, and should he had to heal normally, it would have left an ugly scar. His mouth instantly salivated at the smell of his blood, and he leaned down to lick the wound. Zero gasped at the contact, his body trembling deliciously.

Although the wound closed instantly, Kaname continued to discreetly suck the blood from his shoulder, enjoying the other's futile struggle. His tongue went lower, following the trail of dried blood to his collar bone. Zero strained an exhale, lowering his head to hide his face from the room. Kaname ventured even lowering, feeling the strain of the other's erection against his thigh as he lapped at his chest. Just before he could taste his perfectly hard nipple-

"Please stop," Zero sobbed, almost loud enough for someone else to hear. Kaname stood and released his wrists, which were beginning to chafe in his hold. He felt an odd mixture of satisfaction, frustration and anger. Satisfied that no matter what the hunter said, his body couldn't lie. Frustrated that he couldn't fuck him against this window. Anger that he'd allowed for him to get hurt. This wasn't about making Zero happy; it was about proving a point to him, and because of his stupid mind game, he'd gotten hurt.

"Drink, Zero," he said quietly, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his throat.

"I-"

"Don't say a word," he growled. "Drink. Right now."

Zero's brows furrowed angrily as he reached for Kaname's hand. Kaname yanked away, glaring just as angrily at the hunter. Zero's jaw ticked stubbornly as he sat back against the glass, folding his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaname asked. "What, you _still_ won't drink from me?"

"Give me your wrist, and I'll drink."

"For what?" Kaname snapped, causing the rest of the class to look at them. "I've already confessed to you! What are you afraid you might see, Zero? Do you not want to see that I _actually_ love you? Do you not want to see how much?!"

The entire class gasped, and Zero sobbed as he clapped a hand over his mouth. Was he crazy? How could he admit that out loud? How could he call his name like that, and say something so intimate in front of _everyone_?

"Is . . . everyone okay?" a voice came from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Magdalene standing there with Raphael.

"Magdalene, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked sternly.

"I'm sorry . . . Magdalene isn't over what she's seen today," Raphael whispered. "I thought it would be okay to bring her back with me, so that she wouldn't be afraid."

Everyone turned to see what Kaname had to say, but he hadn't stopped glaring at Zero. Zero sat there in shock, hand still pressed to his mouth, tears rolling down his face.

"Yuki, feed Zero," Kaname spat bitterly, turning on his heel. Zero's hand flew out to catch his sleeve, but he missed as the pureblood stormed away.

"Kaname, please wait," Yuki pleaded.

"Do as I say!" he roared, frightening the room. Magdalene and Raphael rushed inside the room to clear the doorway as he shoved through, disappearing from their sight. Zero's hand dropped to his lap. He felt absolutely gutted as he stared out at the doorway, hoping that Kaname would reconsider, turn back around and take him into his arms. But Kaname didn't come back. He barely registered Yuki's touch as she sat beside him.

"I . . . I didn't know. I swear," she whispered, tears dropping from her own eyes. "I was so blind to everything, I . . . I'm sorry. I feel like . . . I could have done something?" When Zero didn't reply and continued to gape at nothing, she pulled the vial out of her pocket. "Here . . . it's his. I was supposed to drink it to help the others . . . but everyone turned out to be okay. You . . . you're the only one that got hurt," she sobbed, placing the vial in his hands.

Zero looked down then. At the crimson life elixir in his grasp. The precious blood of Kaname. He picked it up and pressed it to his forehead, willing himself not to cry harder and failing. The rest of the class looked torn between pity and discomfort.

"Well, isn't someone going to go after him?" Magdalene interjected. "What if there's more of those crazy vampires? H-he's clearly vulnerable, he could get hurt!"

Yuki nodded. "Y-you're right," she said, wiping her tears. "I'll go after him."

"Yes!" Magdalene smiled, clapping her hands. "You're the perfect one to help him in his time of confusion."

Yuki quickly ran off without another word, but Zero's eyes snapped open at Magdalene's words. The rest of the class nodded and mumbled their agreement of Magdalene, but he couldn't help feeling she was trying to insult him.

It didn't help that when he looked up, Magdalene was glaring towards him, her blue eyes a mix of perplexity and contempt.


	19. Unrestrained

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. This is a record low, guys. TWO FREAKIN' MONTHS. I am so sorry. This is so unacceptable. My priorities have been SUPER fucked up, I've let my life fall apart way too much, and I really regret all the time I've lost because of it. I wouldn't be surprised if you all have already given up hope for this story. But from the bottom of my heart, I swear I'll make it up to you guys. I'm going to finish this, I promise. There's literally less than 15 chapters left. We're almost there, and I'm gonna do better, and try harder to stay on track from here on out. Thank you for your endless support. You guys are the real MVPs!**

* * *

Unable to bear remaining with the vampires, Zero returned to the Day Dorms. Yuki never reappeared with any news of Kaname, so he felt uneasy the whole way, squeezing the vial of his blood tightly in his pocket. The opposite side of campus grounds teemed with Day students, walking around aimlessly as they talked about the madness that was taking place. His heart sank a bit as his gaze met with a familiar pair of lavender eyes, his younger twin quickly jogging over to meet him.

"Zero, you look terrible!" he cried, taking in his haggard appearance. Aidou was kind enough to patch him up with bandages, since he refused to drink the blood that was offered to him. The strands were already heavily bloodied, and his shirt and jacket were still mangled beyond repair. "Why are you walking around?! You should be in bed resting!"

"Please don't scream at me," Zero grimaced, touching his throbbing temple. He hated the fact that he had broken down in front of the Night Class that way, but he'd been bottling so many emotions for so many years. The cry had been refreshing, but this relentless headache was more unbearable than the excruciating pain in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ichiru replied with a stern expression, "but I don't know what else to do when you keep behaving in ways that make me worry! You're literally bleeding out, and walking around as if everything is okay. You know Headmaster would have a fit if he saw you like this!"

"Zero. Ichiru." The brothers flinched as they slowly turned and saw Kaien standing there, his features etched in stone. "Come with me. We need to talk."

Zero suppressed a groan as he dragged himself behind the man, Ichiru taking on some of his weight to help him walk. The moment they reached the Headmaster's house, Toga opened the door and let them in. He frowned at the sight of Zero's shoulder, but they said nothing to each other as Ichiru guided them into the dining room. They were surprised to find Yuki and the entire restoration team scattered about the space. Yuki sprung to her feet when they entered, rushing to Zero.

"Zero, look at you!" she gasped, her hands hovering over his injury. "Why didn't you drink the blood?"

"Please don't fuss over me," he snapped, pushing away from Ichiru and moving to the nearest available seat. He was starting to feel increasingly faint the more they brought attention to the wound.

"Zero, this is non-negotiable," Kaien piped in. "You're pale, your eyes are dark, and you're obviously on the brink of passing out. Eat immediately."

"Here!" Ichiru and Yuki said simultaneously, bearing their necks before looking at each other awkwardly.

"Please, don't force me to eat," he said, his vision beginning to blur. Suddenly, a powerful forearm encircled his neck and squeezed. Reflexively, Zero's fangs shot out, and a large hand wedged itself into his mouth until blood was drawn. Zero jerked as the warm liquid shot into his throat, his eyes blazing as he locked his jaws on the meaty thumb.

"I'm sick of all your arrogant bullshit," Toga growled in his ear. "We have a real crisis going on, and you're the last person we need checking out on us. We've already lost our greatest asset . . ."

Zero's eyes narrowed in both indignation and confusion. Yuki slowly pulled her collar back together as her pain-stricken eyes met his.

"I couldn't find Kaname," she confessed. "He's disappeared without a single trace."

Zero's jaw slackened, and Toga drew his hand away. His heart threatened to explode into a thousand pieces.

"That puts us in a really bad situation," Kaien continued. "I'm considering sending some of the Night Class on a reconnaissance mission to figure out where the Level Es originated from. Once we find their nest, we'll destroy them from the source."

"The only issue is, we don't know how many nests there are," Toga added. "We can't afford to send everyone out, because that leaves the campus sitting ducks to another attack."

"Kaname was our best bet at keeping this base covered," Kaien sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "I don't know where he learned that technique, but I'm severely sorry to be without it right now."

"Not to mention, who knows what kind of toll it took on him to even use such a power?" Yuki whispered, making Toga and Kaien look at her in confusion. She looked to Zero with frightened eyes. "You saw . . . what he looked like, didn't you, Zero?"

The hunter shuddered at the memory of Kaname. He was a monster unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Yet he'd still handled him with such tender love and care . . . He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of never seeing the pureblood again. Where could he have gone? How could he abandon them like this?

"Nevertheless, he's missing, and we need a game plan right now." Kaien combed his fingers roughly through his hair. "I don't like it one bit . . . but one of the Day Class students suggested we train them for battle."

"What?!" everyone in the room said collectively.

"I know . . . I was just as repulsed as the rest of you. But I don't think we're going to have a choice," he said, a look of grief passing over his face. "Those Level E's almost completely overpowered us back there, and Kaname is the only reason none of us were fatally wounded." He looked around the room, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "There's no telling if the Level Es will succeed next time. The way the Day Class seems to see it, if there's a possibility that death is near . . . they want to go out swinging."

"Oh, daddy!" Yuki sobbed, running to embrace him. He returned her hug tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"Well, boys," Toga said gruffly, swiping his nose in macho fashion. It was obvious he wanted to comfort Kaien, knowing how painful it was to put his academy at stake, but he decided against it as he looked toward his men. "I guess it's time to get our hands dirtier than ever before."

"We're ready for it," one of them said, cracking his knuckles with determination.

"We stand behind you, sir," another added.

"For Cross Academy!" Toga barked, thrusting his fist in the air.

" **For Cross Academy!** " the room jeered. Kaien looked around, his face slowly transforming with pride.

"Alright then," he said, rubbing Yuki's arm as she smiled at him with hope. "Let's take advantage of this calm and begin training tonight."

* * *

The next morning was unnervingly quiet. The entire academy had been up well past midnight, perfecting their archery skills. Even the Night Class lent their assistance in teaching the students how to properly defend themselves. Magdalene was completely useless no matter how much anyone tried to help her, but thankfully, her fiancé knew his way around a bow. After a full eight hours of training, Kaien sent everyone away to get some shut eye for whatever was to come. Classes would be suspended until the threat was taken care of. He sent out Seiren, Toga and half of his men to begin the reconnaissance.

Zero stared at himself in the bathroom mirror as he tightly clutched the sink. He was looking much better than he had the previous night, and the vampire bite left only a small, silvery scar on his shoulder. He had tied the vial of Kaname's blood around his neck like some sort of talisman, vowing not to drink it until he saw the pureblood again. He watched as the blood swirled around in the glass container, glowing sinisterly in the fluorescent light.

"Where are you, Kaname?" he whispered, raising the vial to his lips and kissing it before he buttoned up his shirt. He was on patrol with Yuki today, and he couldn't afford to be late this time.

As he moved through the eerily silent campus, he looked to the rooftops, where he could see the silhouettes of the academy's designated sentries against the pastel colored skyline. Stationed over the male day dorm was Aido and Ichijou, and they both saluted him as he passed by. He nodded his head and kept walking until he was near the main building, where Yuki waited with Artemis beside her.

"So, you are capable of waking up early," she teased as he approached, and he rolled his eyes half heartedly. Her expression softened as she gave him a hopeful smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I'm ever going to again," he said, rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Did you bring extra bullets?"

"Tch. Won't make that mistake again." She watched as he pat his pockets, the smile on her face faltering.

"Thank you, Zero," she whispered, her eyes swimming with so many emotions, he couldn't pinpoint them all. "I haven't been the kindest person to you since I've returned, and you still put your life on the line for me."

"Yuki . . . shut up," he said with a chuckle. "I'm always going to protect you, no matter what. So stop with that . . . weird, self-deprecating, gratitude hybrid talk." They both shared a laugh before becoming somber once more.

" . . . I miss him so much," she said, an unexpected tear slipping down her cheek. "I never imagined I could miss him _this_ much. When we were together that whole year we were away from here? I thought he was so insufferable; I couldn't wait to get away from him at every opportunity." More tears fell, catching him completely off guard. "And now, he's really gone, and I hate this!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Yuki," Zero said, feeling a degree of revulsion he never thought capable towards her. "He just . . . needed a break from all of this."

"How could he leave and tell no one anything? Not even me?!" she sobbed. "I'm his sister . . . how could he do this to _me_?!"

Zero inhaled deeply, having enough of her melodrama. She wasn't the only one who missed Kaname. She wasn't the only one who felt betrayed by his disappearance. He wanted to cry and blame someone, too, but this wasn't the time nor the place. Just before he could snap and say something he would regret, they heard an odd shrieking in the distance. Their faces dropped as they looked towards the academy gate, their ears beginning to ring with the sound of war whistles from the academy rooftops. The shrieking multiplied, and before they knew it, Level Es were popping up all over the horizon.

"Already?!" Zero growled, drawing his gun.

"Not again," Yuki said, tightening her grip on Artemis.

"Don't just stand there! Charge!" Aidou cried, surging forward with the rest of the Night Class. Zero and Yuki nodded to each other and followed suit. He took aim and fired, blasting away five vampires at once as bodies both lunged overhead and crumbled beneath his feet. Yuki swung her scythe with renewed vigor, rotten blood painting the campus a sinister color. Everyone was giving their best effort, making a line between the hoard and the main building, but before they knew it, they all seemed to be targeting Yuki again.

"What the hell is with these things?" Akatsuki roared as he blasted a sizable chunk away with fire.

"What do they want with me?!" Yuki growled, swinging with even more force.

" **MASTER!** " the hoard chanted over and over as they swarmed toward her. Her face grew pale as she hacked away at them with all her might.

"Stop calling me that!" she roared angrily. Just as one leapt up to slash her face, a silver tipped arrow landed squarely between his eyes, the sound like an ax hitting a tree trunk. Everyone ceased their movement to marvel at the thousands of arrows suddenly raining from the sky, landing wherever they willed.

"Incoming!" Raphael called in the distance, running toward the scene with his arms full of shields.

"Evidently, we didn't think this through," Ichijou snickered as he sliced a female in two. Raphael tripped onto the field, sending the shields flying. Everyone grabbed what they could, blocking the barrage of arrows while trying to prevent the rabid vampires from advancing through their line.

"This is impossible!" Ruka screamed. "There's too many of them!"

"Fight until you're dead, damn it!" Aido snapped, sending ice shards flying everywhere.

Zero fired his bullets relentlessly, but as he watched the scene unfold before him and listened to what everyone was saying, time seemed to slow to a stop. Fight until they were dead? And then what? What was the purpose of this? What did these things want? Who sent them?

He looked towards the others, who looked as if they would collapse any second. He looked towards Yuki, who had tears streaming down her face as she tried to fend off the wave. He watched the arrows continue to rain down, which undoubtedly gave them an edge, but still wasn't enough to lessen the multitude of bloodthirsty demons. What were they really fighting for? Without Kaname, they didn't stand even a _slight_ chance of victory, so why should they fight this hard? Especially when he left them there to die in the first place?

Suddenly, an indescribable fire ignited on his thigh, the pain washing over his entire body. When he looked down, he saw a small child with arrows sticking from his back, attempting to tear his entire leg off. His vision blurred to white as he unleashed a scream he didn't even recognized as his own.

 _Zero._ Kaname's voice called him from the black void that followed.

Without realizing he'd blacked out, his eyes fluttered open to a white ceiling and cream colored curtains all around him. He turned his head slowly to his right, and then to his left, where Kaien sat calmly, staring at his features.

"W-where am I?" he croaked. His throat felt like sandpaper before Kaien served him some refreshingly cold water.

"The infirmary," he replied, sitting back with the same calculating expression. Zero winced as he tried to shift into a sitting position and found that he couldn't feel his lower half. His eyes widened as everything came flooding back to him, and he ripped off the covers. He sighed in relief when he realized he still had both his legs, although his right leg was heavily bandaged and bleeding through. He looked to Kaien in shock and confusion.

"What the hell happened? Where are the others?"

"Everyone is recovering from the attack. In the moment you were bitten, Toga returned just in time to shoot the little gremlin off your leg," he explained. He then leaned forward, his fingers forming a steeple as he watched Zero closely. "I don't know _what_ you did, Zero . . . but somehow, the bite of the vampire caused you to unleash some . . . super power."

"What?" he whispered.

"I wasn't there, so I can't tell you exactly what happened . . . but from what I heard, you began to emit some sort of blinding light," he said gesturing with his hands. "And when the light vanished, so did the vampires, but . . . I . . ." An astonished look passed over his face as he stared at Zero. "I . . . I just have to show you."

"Show me what?" Zero asked, desperate to know what he was getting at. Kaien placed a hand on his shoulder as he moved to stand.

"I've paralyzed you on purpose so that you can properly rest," he warned. "I administered blood earlier to help your healing, but . . . the process has been alarmingly slow. Not to mention . . . " He suddenly swiped at Zero's shirt, and the top button gave away, revealing the vial of Kaname's blood. Zero's eyes widened, a shameful blush coming to his cheeks. "Yuki informed me that it belongs to Kaname, and that she gave it to you last night. I haven't the slightest inkling why you haven't drunken it, but when I tried to remove it," he explained, reaching out to grab it. The moment he was within centimeters of the container, the blood began to glow, viciously electrocuting his fingers.

"Whoa!" Zero yelped, staring at Kaien in disbelief. The man gave a grave smile as he cradled his hand.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," Kaien murmured, "but whatever you did out there was a lot like what Kaname did before, and that vial of blood has _everything_ to do with it."

* * *

Whatever medicine Kaien had given him had worn off after an hour and a half. Once they determined the bleeding had stopped as much as possible, he changed the bandages and then led Zero back to the field where the fight took place. Yuki was already standing there, transfixed by the scene, and when Zero made it beside her, he could see why.

The field was entirely covered with thick, thorny vines. Green with red thorns, red with black thorns, white with gold thorns. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"All of this came out of you, Zero," Yuki whispered when she saw his stupefied expression. "Not a single Level E made it out alive. None of the Night Class was hurt this time, either."

"I . . . but how?" he asked, looking down at his own hands. He wasn't capable of this, was he?

"The blood, in that vial," she said, nodding to where it was still exposed around his neck. "I don't know, but . . . I feel like somehow, Kaname's powers fused with yours, and wrought all of this," she said, gesturing towards the terrifying maze. "Kaname . . . never left us after all."

"Perhaps he disappeared in order not to hurt anyone again," Kaien added, looking towards Zero. "He left you to be the guardian of the acadmey in his place."

"But why?" he said, his hands beginning to tremble. "I don't even know how I did this in the first place!"

"Well . . . it appears to me that pain is the key to your greatest power," Yuki said, causing his blood to run cold. "Just like when we were fighting Rido. I had to cut you in order to unleash your powers then. The vampire had to bite you to release your powers just now."

"So I have to suffer for the sake of everyone else?" he spat incredulously. "How do we know this is even good for me? What if this ends up killing me? Who knows how many more times the Level Es are going to attack?!"

"Zero, calm down," Kaien said, firmly gripping his shoulder. "I understand your upset and frustration. But honestly . . . I don't think any more Level Es are coming through _that_ wall any time soon," he said, causing them all to look back towards the impenetrable vines. "Besides, if we can just find their nests, we can take care of them before they even prepare for another attack."

"What were Mr. Yagari's findings?" Yuki asked.

"That's the thing," Kaien said, rubbing his chin. "They couldn't find anything in the neighboring cities, or even the wooded areas. They seem to be operating somewhere out of bounds - somewhere we aren't thinking of."

"Great," Zero scoffed. "So what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Kaien replied gravely. "We wait for the next attack, and hope to be able to leave some survivors."

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short chapter, but I don't know how to write action AT ALL, and I kind of need whatever action there is to stretch for the next three chapters. I'm not proud of it, but I maaaaay have to resort to some filler. But don't worry! It'll be meaningful and still drive the story. I'm going to keep writing, and hopefully I can update up to chapter 20 today. You guys really deserve it, and I love you all so much. Thank you to my veteran followers for endless support, and thank you to my new followers for coming aboard! I hope you enjoy the ride!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of making artwork for each chapter! What do you guys think? Let me know in a review, and I'll honestly consider it!**


	20. Exaltation

**A/N: Heeeeey, guys. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible liar. I said I was gonna keep writing up to chapter 20 last night, but I just couldn't. I'm such a lazy procrastinator, and it's hard to come by the motivation to get shit done lately. But, here I am this morning, just forcing myself to write. Time to update is even harder to come by than motivation, so I'm just gonna get as much done before I have to go back to school and work. Hopefully I finish this chapter before I leave to see Avengers Endgame. I'm excited for 3 hours of angst *squeeee***

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you didn't find anything?!"

The atmosphere of the Night Dorm's foyer was charged with intensity as Aido paced madly around the lounges. He'd called an early morning audience so that everyone could compare notes about the Level E situation and formulate a plan to bring the infestation to a stop. Evidently, he was less than pleased to hear Seiren's report of . . . nothing. The stoic vampire sat at the head of the room, her hands folded calmly on her lap as she followed the irate vampire with her eyes, unfazed by his show of dominance.

"How could none of you find a _single_ thing?" he ranted on. "In two days alone, we've been attacked by enough Level E's to encircle the campus ten times, and you're telling me there aren't _any_ nests to speak of?!"

"Calm down, Hanabusa," Kain spoke gruffly, digging in his ear as he fought against his sleep. "Screaming isn't going to make the facts any less true."

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped hotheadedly.

"That's _enough_ ," Ruka hissed, standing to her feet. Kain grabbed her hand, unaffected by Aido's quip, but she radiated fury as she glared at the blonde. "We aren't your enemy, and you have a lot of nerve speaking to us this way."

"Yeah, who made you the boss, anyway?" Maria pouted with her arms folded.

"I've taken it upon myself in Kaname's absence, since no one here seems to give a damn about what's happening at this bloody academy!" Aido barked. Everyone grumbled their disagreement, but said nothing more to him. He released a deep sigh, combing his fingers through his hair roughly. " . . . I'm sorry for flying off the handle. We do need to work together to solve this problem, but . . . how could there be nothing?"

"We left no stone unturned," Seiren finally spoke. "We double checked all the old nesting grounds, and the forests within a circumference of fifty miles. There's nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense," Aido whispered, beginning to bite his nails. "Kaname wouldn't accept that verdict!"

"Well, Kaname isn't here to speak against it," Ichijou said, standing to his feet. "I don't know what he was thinking, abandoning his post this way, but we can't bring ourselves to think like him, or to follow his principles at this time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aido snarled. "His principles never led us astray before."

"Would a real leader abandon his disciples in the middle of a war, or would he be standing beside them, fighting just as hard?" he snapped. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as he began to pace as well. "I think the more pressing issue at hand right now is Kiryu."

Animated murmurs ignited the room.

"Where is he learning all these new abilities?" Rima asked.

"Are we able to weaponize him without the suspicion that he'll turn against us?" Shiki added.

"He didn't _learn_ anything," Aido sneered. "According to Cross, Zero is hoarding a sizable portion of Kaname's blood."

"You mean that vial Yuki gave to him the other day?" Kain grumbled.

"Precisely. I guess he's holding it for some sort of keepsake, but Cross was unable to remove it while tending to him after the battle," he continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever he did on the field yesterday has something to do with that blood."

"Let's take it from him!" Ruka said vehemently. "It'll be of better use in our hands than his!"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Aido snapped. " _Kaien Cross_ couldn't take it from him. He's a _human_. If there's some sort of supernatural curse over that vial, do you really think a _vampire_ could take it?"

"Maybe it'll be different if we just ask him to give it to us?" Maria piped up. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Despite everything, do you really think Kiryu trusts us that much?" Ichijou chuckled.

"Well, maybe he doesn't trust anyone in this room, but I know others that he does," she said with a beaming smile. "If you leave it to me, I'll get that blood."

The sound of a door closing caused everyone to turn toward the main doors, a collective chill running through them.

"Was someone watching us just now?" Shiki murmured suspiciously.

"I didn't see anything, but I can certainly go check," Seiren replied, disappearing from her seat within the blink of an eye. Ichijou sighed before everyone's attention went back to Maria.

"Please do what you can," he said with a gentle smile.

"You're literally our only hope," Aido added, sounding displeased at the fact. "Don't mess this up."

* * *

"Where's Kaname?!" Magdalene wailed in the middle of archery practice. Some students nearby looked at her as if she were insane. All it took was a vicious glare to send them scampering far away from her.

"Miss Kyles, please save your rants and raves for break time," the instructor huffed in annoyance. Completely disregarding his warnings, she sobbed dramatically and collapsed in the middle of the gymnasium floor. Everyone mumbled about her for a few moments more before moving on to their own business.

"Miss Kyles, please get up," Yuki said exasperatedly, extending her hand to her.

"I don't know why you bother," Sayori said with a roll of her eyes. "If you engage her too much, she'll suck you into her misery."

"Yori!" Yuki gasped, almost failing to stifle her amused smile.

"Oh, shut up, you leech!" Magdalene snapped, sailing to her feet to sneer in Sayori's face. "You're just excited that he isn't here to put you in your place. Make sure you savor your time with Yuki while you have it, because when Kaname returns with a vengeance, it's curtains for you, toots!"

"Magdalene!" Yuki yelped, astonished and angry.

"And you save it, you unrepentant tart!" Magdalene hissed, stabbing a finger into her chest. "You should be the most ashamed, parading your mistress around while your husband is missing! You should be the one searching tirelessly until he's found safe and sound!"

"I told you not to help her," Sayori said in a loud whisper. "She's completely delusional."

"Why you!" Magdalene roared, raising her hand as if to smack her. In an instant, Yuki blocked Sayori, but Magdalene's movement was restricted by a hand encircling hers. When she turned around, it was Zero glaring down at her hatefully. "Unhand me, you brute!" she said, snatching her limb away.

"You're an eyesore, and an embarrassment," he spat distastefully. "Do yourself a favor and hunt for Kaname on your own, huh?"

"That's the brightest idea that's ever left your lips!" she said, a crazed look entering her eyes. "Maybe that way, he'll see me as the woman he should _truly_ marry!" She turned away before she could see the murderous look that entered the hunter's eyes. She was long out of reach before he could do something he would regret, and he didn't snap out of his violent fantasies before Yuki lightly touched his arm.

"Thank you, Zero," she said. "You didn't have to do that."

"She was giving me a headache," he said, looking to her and Sayori, who was watching him curiously, but without any of her usual hatred. "You guys okay?"

"Yes," Yuki said with a bright smile. "And how are you feeling? Has your leg gotten better?"

"It has," he said, rubbing the spot he'd been bitten. "But otherwise, I feel a little uneasy." He sighed heavily. rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't stop thinking about what Kaien said."

"Oh . . . " she murmured, looking to Sayori. "Could you excuse us a moment?" Sayori smiled, kissing her cheek before giving the two their space. "Listen, Zero. I know what Kaien asked of you is an _extremely_ heavy burden to bear. But you have to know that he only meant it as a last resort?"

"That would certainly be ideal, but we can't pretend like every single instance of the attacks didn't call for a last resort," he replied with a shake of his head. "I mean . . . I thought I was dead back there, Yuki."

"Oh, Zero," she said, gently rubbing his arm.

"And the craziest part was . . . I-I heard him."

"Heard him?" she repeated, her eyes widening. " _Kaname_?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice trembling. "It's like I _did_ die, and he called me back from the dead. It was like he was right there with me on that field." He stared out, recalling the crystal clarity of the pureblood's voice, and how he could have sworn he felt his warmth beside him. "I just wish . . . I could have seen him."

Yuki stared at him, her eyes full of wonder, before she looked down at the twine around his neck. She knew, hidden beneath his gym shirt, was the vial she'd given him.

"Zero . . . d-do you think, that maybe . . . t-the blood was trying to communicate with you?"

"What?" he whispered, following her eyes to his chest before he touched the vial through his shirt. "How is that possible? I didn't drink a single drop of it."

"What other explanation could there be?" she asked. "What you did in that field, Zero . . . you have _never_ done that before. And to hear Kaname's voice in _death_? Kaname's powers, and a part of his consciousness, must exist inside of that blood."

It sounded insane, but the more he meditated on it, the more sense it seemed to make.

"Do you think that's the reason he wanted you to drink it, and give it to everyone else?" he asked, his eyes widening in astonishment. "The reason he wanted me to feed from him that day? So that he would be able to communicate with us from afar?"

Yuki gasped, her eyes wide as if they would explode from their sockets. "Zero, you're a genius! Give me the vial!"

"Yuki, wait!"

When she reached for his neck, the shock of the vial was so intense, it sent her flying across the gym. A group of girls screamed as she hit the padded wall, and fell atop some exercise mats.

"Yuki!" Sayori's bloodcurdling scream came as she rushed to the girl's aid. Zero looked around in shock as everyone stared at him in a mix of fear, disbelief and hatred.

"Kiryu! Report to the Headmaster's office!" the instructor barked as he rushed over to the scene. With his trembling hand covering the vial, he ran with all of his might. Standing beside the doorway, just out of reach of the door's backswing, as Magdalene, her eyes full of wonder as a crazed smile played on her face.

"Zero has something Yuki wants? Something with extraordinary power, evidently. "Has that silver-haired devil been holding out on me?" she whispered to herself.

"Magdalene," a voice called from the trees on her right. When she turned, she smirked mischievously when she spotted Raphael partially hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, my love. You've finally arrived," she said, making her way towards him. "What news have you gathered for me?"

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Zero whispered, trembling in the seat across from Kaien's desk. "I thought she knew about the curse . . . "

"Well, I certainly told her what happened to me the first time I tried to touch it," Kaien said, adjusting his glasses. "I had no idea it would have the same effect on vampires. I imagine Yuki thought similarly."

"What am I supposed to do?" the hunter asked, looking desperately toward his father. "Now that we know the true purpose of the blood, we can't even use it?"

"Maybe its purposes have changed," he said, leaning back in his chair. "If any of your revelations are true, then it's completely possible for the sentience of the blood to have changed its intentions, isn't it?"

"But why?" Zero said, looking down at his hands. "It would be so much better if we _all_ could utilize Kaname's power, wouldn't it? The Level Es would be no match for us, then."

"Well, it's just like Kaname to leave us guessing."

"It's just like him to use us as pawns," Zero corrected bitterly. "I thought he was done playing his games, but boy, was I wrong."

And just like before, he had become both Kaname's most valuable and disposable piece of the puzzle.

"Does it bother you so much, being at the mercy of a mastermind?" Kaien asked. Zero sucked his teeth and looked towards the window.

"I'm sick of him acting like some god who can just do whatever he wants with people's lives!" he snapped.

"But especially yours," Kaien said, causing the hunter to glare at him. "The brunt of Kaname's work always seems to fall on your shoulders, and that makes you angry."

"Yes!" he cried. "I'm always the one who suffers the most! What the hell did I do to deserve all of this?!"

"Perhaps you're Kaname's most dependable confidant," Kaien said, giving Zero pause. "Maybe Kaname doesn't know how to rely this much on others, or maybe they're not as efficient as you are."

"That's stupid," Zero growled.

"Think about it, Zero. Despite everything you've been through, despite everything you _still_ go through, you've never allowed your suffering to hold you back. You've always remained steadfast to your duties, and your actions are never too emotional, or too logical. You're the most perfectly balanced soldier I've ever had the pleasure to call my son."

A tear suddenly rolled down Zero's cheek as he listened to everything Kaien said. Was that really how he felt about him? How _Kaname_ felt about him?

"Everything will work out, just as it had before. Whatever Kaname is planning, I'm sure there's a marvelous reward at the end of it all. You deserve it," the Headmaster finished with a dazzling smile.

Zero sobbed. He was so tired, but he was also relieved. Even if those weren't really Kaname's feelings, he was happy there was _someone_ who knew he was suffering, and appreciated everything he had sacrificed. People like Kaien, he was willing to fight to the death for. Whatever was in store from here, he was willing to face it head on. Everyone was depending on him.

* * *

 **I have to go soon, so I'm gonna end this chapter here. Just some itty bitty filler to tide you over. The next chapter will be filler too, but I hope to make it a bit longer than this. I didn't want to leave the house without uploading anything _just in case_ I don't feel like writing when I come back. If I don't upload the next chapter tonight, I'll do it tomorrow morning! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm debating if I should crank out ten more chapters after 20, or wrap it all up in less than that. I honestly feel that if I try for ten more, it'll just be more dragging filler, and you guys don't deserve that. If I absolutely _can't_ come up with more meaningful content, I probably won't go for ten chapters, unless you guys have ideas about what you want to read? Maybe there's some other elements of the story you want expanded on more? I'll still be filler, but it'll be audience choice, and that's okay! Lemme know in a review! I'll contemplate it and let you guys know in the next update! See you for now~**


	21. Premonition

**A/N: Daaaamn, Daniel! Back at it again with the lies! I'm not even going to apologize, because you guys already know I ain't shit, and I'm gonna do it again. I really have to stop making excuses and just do better. Sounds like an adult decision, right? Also, I want to give you all a heads up: after this story is completed, I'm taking a hiatus from FanFiction to focus on my account on Wattpad. I've already started to post some of my completed work there, and I have so many original story ideas I want to start executing. I know I said I had projects that I wanted to do here, but I'm not really feeling those anymore. Of course I'll come back when I have an idea for another story, but I honestly don't know when that will be. So if you have Wattpad, please reach out, share your work, and I'll share mine. Welcome to my new readers, and thank all of you for the endless support.**

* * *

Yuki was greeted with overwhelming support when she retuned to class the next day.

"Are you okay, Yuki?"

"That was such a crazy thing that happened yesterday!"

"I can't believe Kiryu did that to you."

She took everything in stride, trying to convince everyone that Zero hadn't intentionally caused her harm. She completely blamed herself for what had taken place, especially knowing what Kaien warned her about and still being so careless. She had just been so excited by Zero's discovery. It made perfect sense that Kaname had left behind a way for them to communicate with him in his absence. Deep down, she had always known that he would never just abandon them.

But why was it that no one was allowed to touch the vial? She had been the one to give it to Zero in the first place. It didn't seem fair.

She gazed about the room as her peers continued to flood her with condolences. Sayori noticed her frown and gently stroked her cheek.

"What's the matter, my love?"

"Zero isn't here," she replied, looking to Sayori worriedly.

"He cuts classes sometimes, doesn't he?" she said with a nonchalant shrug. Yuki's frown only deepened.

"He hasn't done that in a long time," she said, noticing that Ichiru was also missing. "I wonder if everything is okay. I'll go check on him after class."

"Oh, Yuki~" Magdalene's sugar sweet voice called. She glanced over her shoulder at the bothersome blonde, who was sporting her best contrived look of concern. "How are you feeling? I heard about your nasty accident yesterday."

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, a sort of snap to her voice. "Thanks for asking."

"I heard you were trying to take a special trinket from Kiryu, and he flung you across the room," she sneered lowly, causing Yuki and Sayori to turn and glare at her wicked expression. "Just what was it you were trying to take from Zero?"

"I wasn't taking _anything_ from him," Yuki hissed. "And even if I was, that's hardly any of your concern."

"Tsk tsk. So secretive," she said with a knowing smile. "And I thought we were fellow prefects, determined to keep this campus safe."

"You can't even keep yourself safe, ditzy," Sayori spat. Magdalene's face turned red.

"I hope you remember everything you've said to me up to this point when this academy comes crumbling down around your ears," she said in a dark voice, turning on her toes and storming away. Sayori and Yuki looked to each other, wondering in what sense she meant that threat.

* * *

Ichiru walked down the somewhat busy street in the nearby town, squeezing Maria's hand tightly in his own. The sky was overcast, so she wore her hair uncovered and styled in an elegant updo, exposing the milky nape of her neck. Ichiru couldn't stop staring at it, and she glanced at him knowingly, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes.

"I had no idea you were so daring, Ichiru," she giggled, swinging their arms. "I thought we would never make it through that maze without being carved alive."

"How could I say no to a date with my girlfriend?" he replied, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I'll do whatever is necessary to be alone with you. Besides, I've cut plenty of classes in my life time. Why do you think Zero is the favorite?"

"Oh, love," she pouted, stopping their stride to run her hands up his chest and around his neck. " _You're **my**_ favorite." She pulled him down and planted a slow, sensuous kiss on his lips. "No one could ever replace you in my eyes."

"Maria," he whispered breathlessly, encircling her waist and pulling her up against him. She squealed with delight as he twirled her in the street, the both of them ignoring the disapproving looks of their PDA. He soon set her down and they resumed their walk, nearing Maria's favorite bakery. "I know you're just buttering me up for the real reason you asked for this date."

The smile quickly vanished from her profile, but she said nothing before they entered the shop. She gave a small smile and wave to the proprietor before they went to occupy a booth in the back. A waiter came and poured them complimentary water.

"The usual, Miss Kurenai?"

"Please," she said, smiling as he departed before turning her solemn expression to Ichiru. "I'm disgusted at your perception, by the way."

He just smiled at her, causing her to feel even more awful for all she was about to say.

"You know I'm being put up to this, right?" she began, grabbing his hands and rubbing his knuckles. "With that being said, I should just get straight to the point and ask you for what I'm seeking, but I can't do that. You're my boyfriend, and I love you, and I know I can confide in you _anything_ that enters my heart."

"Maria-"

"No. Seriously," she said, gentle but firm. "I mean every word I'm saying to you right now, and not just because I'm asking you a favor."

He smiled at her again, his dazzling teeth on display. She smiled back, starting to feel more calm about the task at hand. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she unburdened herself.

"The Night Class is after the vial of Kaname's blood that's in Zero's possession."

"What?" he replied, confusion entering his expression.

"Oh? You don't know about it?" she asked, scratching her cheek. "Ah, I guess the two of us haven't really been that involved in the events at the academy, huh?"

"I'm used to being left out," he shrugged. She laughed, although it was full of sadness.

"You and I both," she whispered. "But . . . one thing that we do know is that the maze of thorns that currently encircles the campus wasn't entirely Zero's doing."

"So, you're suggesting this vial of blood was the cause?"

"No, but a powerful contributor," she clarified, her nails tapping on the table. "The Night Class feels that if we obtain possession of that blood, we'll have a stronger edge against the Level Es."

"So, why don't you ask for it?"

Maria laughed. "I knew that would be your solution, but it's hardly that simple," she explained. "Zero doesn't trust the Night Class enough to simply relinquish it. And, before you suggest we take it, Kaien Cross already attempted that, and suffered some consequences." Her eyebrows raised in challenge. "If a mere human isn't able to take it, how much more luck you think a vampire has?"

Ichiru stared at her a long time before realization dawned on his features. "You guys want _me_ to get it for you?"

Maria smiled with guilt. "Well . . . you _are_ Zero's closest confidant."

"As if," he spat angrily. "Nevermind how insulted I feel by you asking me to betray my own twin, but for you to think that Zero would just _hand_ me Kaname's blood for no reason at all is the dumbest presumption the Night Class has ever made."

"I'm sorry, Ichiru," she huffed in annoyance, "but we're kind of in dire straits right now. There has to be _some_ way you can convince him-"

"And why the hell would I even try?"

"Because _I'm_ asking you," she said, her expression dark. He stared at her in shock, disbelief and muted disgust. "I know this was a dirty trick. I know I could have - _should have_ \- asked you straight up, but we're all desperate. We just want to save the academy, Ichiru. That blood can do it."

They sat in uncomfortable silence, stubbornly gazing at each other before the waiter returned with a slab of decadent chocolate cake, glazed with fudge and topped with gooey raspberries.

"Thank you," Maria said. Ichiru knew it was directed at the waiter, but the way she hadn't taken her gaze off of him let him know that it was really for him. Because she knew he was going to do it, and he hated himself for it. Picking up a fork, he stabbed into a corner of the cake and ate it grudgingly, his eyes never leaving hers as well.

The spent the rest of their time in that bitter silence, devouring cake and communicating with vicious glares.

* * *

Zero sat on his bed, turning the vial back and forth in his hand. Why was he even keeping this thing? All it caused was harm to the people he loved. But at the same time, it had also protected them. But _only_ them.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Yuki and Kaien said. He had already reserved himself to becoming the guardian of the academy, but the fact that he had to throw himself into harm's way to accomplish that was just too much to bear with. Why couldn't he tap into those powers _without_ being hurt?

And more importantly, _why_ was he _keeping_ this _thing_?

" _I didn't shed that blood for you to hoard it."_

Zero's head snapped up, his eyes widening when he saw Kaname idling in the corner, just behind the billowing, see-through curtains of his window. He immediately stood to his feet, his heart racing as he stared at that faint but unmistakable smile on his face.

" _What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"Where the fuck have you been?" he said angrily, squeezing the vial in his fist. "How could you leave at a time like this?"

" _Who said I left?"_ he replied, the amusement leaving his expression. _"I've been here this entire time. I'll never leave you, Zero."_

"You . . . you're not even here," he said, slowly sinking back to his bed. "I'm imagining things."

" _Perhaps you think you see me,"_ he replied. " _Because deep in your heart, you miss me."_ Zero shook his head, and he merely chuckled. " _You don't ever have to admit it, Zero. But everything you hear right now is real. I_ am _communicating with you."_

"H-how?" he said, a cold sweat gathering on his skin. "Why? Where are you, Kaname?"

" _I had to take a step back to see the bigger picture,"_ he explained. " _There's too many distractions on campus. Most of all, you, Zero._ "

"Stop talking to me like that," Zero hissed, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

" _I can't lie to you, Zero. I had to distance myself from you so that I could see whose operating in the shadows."_

"Who?" he said, standing to his feet once more. "Who is it?"

" _I can't reveal anything until I'm sure,"_ he replied, a sad expression on his face. " _But I'm very near, Zero. You'll see me again soon."_

"When?" he whispered, unable to mask his feelings anymore. "It's too hard to be here without you, Kaname."

 _"You're scared to drink the blood, because you think you'll never see me again,"_ he said with a small smile. " _I'm flattered, Zero. I wish you would admit how you feel to my face."_

"If you come back, I'll admit it!" he said, tears springing to his eyes as he clutched his twisting heart. "I . . . I won't lie to you, or myself, anymore. Just come home!"

" _Zero . . . I need you to trust me. You trust me, don't you?"_

"You know I do," Zero sniveled.

" _Drink the blood. Quickly."_

Without a word or second thought, he screwed off the cap and downed the blood. It's potency was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, and it caused his tears to spill over, Kaname's absence feeling that much more unbearable.

" _I'm near, Zero. I'll see you soon."_

Before he could look back at the apparition, there was a knock on his door. He looked towards it, and then back to the corner where he thought he'd saw Kaname. As he expected, the vision was no longer there. Suddenly, he began to wonder if he'd imagined it all out of insanity. He looked down at the vial, hoping he hadn't made a grave mistake.

The knock on the door grew more urgent, and he glanced at the clock. Classes were over. It was probably Ichiru, wondering why he hadn't been in class.

When he opened the door to find Magdalene standing outside of it, he was unpleasantly surprised.

"Hello, Kiryu," she said with the fakest smile he'd ever witnessed. "You weren't in class today, and I was a bit worried that you wouldn't be up to perform your prefect duties." She was tugging at the sleeve as if to draw his attention away from the fact that she was peering about his room like the nosy worm she was. That's when she finally noticed the empty vial dangling from his hand, her eyes taking on an eerily sharp leer.

"How did you know where my room was?" he asked slowly.

"Is that . . . the vial that Yuki gave you? Of Kaname's blood? Right before he disappeared?" she asked in an unnervingly high pitched voice.

At first he thought to lie to her. He soon realized there was no point, being she had been there to see it.

"It is," he replied. "What's it to you?"

"You _drank_ it," she said through clenched teeth, looking up at him with a deranged smile. "This is what Yuki tried to take from you yesterday."

Zero looked at her with fear snaking through his body, when Ichiru suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Zero. Magdalene?" he asked, slowly approaching them. "Is everything okay?"

Magdelene's face became blank as she turned to him.

"If you're here for the blood, you're too late," she spat. Zero took note of the way Ichiru's face paled before he tried to play it off.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled. "What do I care about blood? You shouldn't even be here."

"So it seems," she said, taking one last look at the vial, then Zero, before taking her leave. The twins watched her disappear around the corner before releasing their breaths, the heavy aura lifting with her absence.

"You came for the vial, too?" Zero suddenly asked, causing Ichiru to whirl on him.

"What is going on?" he laughed nervously. "Can't I check on my big bro without all of these weird accusations?"

"Because i already drank it," he said, lifting it to Ichiru's eyes. The young twin couldn't mask the flash of disappointment on his features.

"S-so you did," he replied, giving him a weak smile. "Good for you. I'm glad you're eating again."

"Yeah," Zero said, staring at him doubtfully. Ichiru quickly grew annoyed at his expression and waved his hand.

"I see you're perfectly fine. Talk to you later," he scoffed, turning on his heel and storming to his room. Zero watched his departing back, feeling something sickening wrench his stomach.

First Kaien and Yuki had tried to take the vial from him. He had initially thought it for good reasons, but now he wasn't so sure. And then, Magdalene _and_ Ichiru were vying for it, too? And Kaname had known somehow, and warned him to drink it. Was something more sinister coming into play here?

And if it was, who was on his side?

Who could he trust?


	22. Ultimatum

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers. I don't know how long it's been since I've last updated, but I know it's been far too long, and you guys didn't deserve my lengthy hiatus. Please pardon my absence. My family and I moved into our forever home a month and some change ago, and we're literally just getting settled. I had three days off last week that I could have used to focus on this story, but I was probably doing some other bullshit, as usual. The story is LITERALLY on the cusp of being completed; I don't know why I'm procrastinating so hard! But anywho, as I've said in previous chapters, when I do complete this story, I'm probably going to ghost this site until I figure out some content I want to put on here. I HAVE gotten requests for a sequel to _Black Christmas_ , so maybe I'll look into that. And who knows, if I get a request for a sequel to this, I might do that as well. I've never made sequels to anything, since I never finish the story, so it'll be a nice challenge. Don't worry: I'm only disappearing from here to become more frequent on my Wattpad. Feel free to follow me there; username is PhantomBlacke. I'm always looking to be inspired, so if you have stories, I wanna read them! Lastly, thank you to all the new readers! Everyone's support means everything to me. Now, enough gab. Back to the regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! He _drank_ it?"

"For goodness sake, Hanabusa, calm down," Kain groaned as Ruka burrowed into his side, trying to escape Aido's tantrum.

"Be quiet!" he snapped, his face turning red. "I'm sick of all of you 'taking it easy', as if you can't grasp the dire situation we're embroiled in!"

Maria stood silently at the front door, still wringing her hands from when she first delivered the news fifteen minutes earlier. Guilt and regret swamped her as she considered all the things she could have done to prevent this outcome, but she knew this wasn't anyone's fault. No one could have accounted for Zero finally deciding to drink the blood.

"I suppose that brings us back to square one," said Rima as she gently stroked her fingers through Shiki's hair.

"We weaponize the hunter," he clarified. Aido sighed in defeat as he dropped into a chair, burying his head in his hands. Maria was shifting from foot to foot now, the collective disappointment in the room consuming her.

"Zero is a reasonable man," she suddenly spoke. "I'm sure he'd be willing to form an allegiance with us, if only for the sake of the campus. At least then, we could have a direct influence on his powers."

She glanced up when she noticed the eerie silence, and the way everyone was staring at her made her think she'd suggested something completely idiotic. But Aido then groaned as he climbed to his feet and came to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"It would appear we no longer have a choice," he said, his features darkening a fraction. "I just hate the thought of having to work with that idiot."

"Now now, have some team spirit, Hanabusa," Ichijou mused from the corner. "If Kaname can put his trust in the hunter, who are we to act contrarily?"

Aido rolled his eyes before focusing back on Maria. "It seems we'll need to enlist your help once more."

A dark blush colored her cheeks as she recoiled from him. "Y-you really want to entrust this to me?"

"Well, why not?" he smirked. "Need I remind you Kiryu _hates_ the whole Night Class. There's no way he'd listen to our cause without making us beg or some other demeaning gesture. Besides, you're his sister-in-law, and probably the only one who has his best interest at heart."

Maria's heart twisted darkly in her chest. She liked being considered the extended family of the Kiryu's, but she didn't enjoy having to use manipulation yet again. She still hadn't gotten over doing it to Ichiru, and Zero wasn't so easy to convince, nor so forgiving of dirty tactics. But when she looked around at all the expectant, hopeful faces of her peers, she realized that just this once, loyalty to family was going to have to take a backseat.

"O-Okay," she said, squaring her shoulders and nodding her head. "I'll do it."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and everyone turned to find Raphael slipping into the foyer. The vampire froze under everyone's scrutiny, quietly shutting the door behind him as he smiled nervously at the gathering.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said uneasily. "Was there a meeting I neglected to attend?"

"Not at all," Kain replied. "We were just adjourning here."

"You're an incredibly stealthy vampire," Seiren suddenly said, causing him to swallow thickly. "I'm pretty sure you're the one that slipped out the other day in the middle of our other meeting, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about. Please excuse me," he said, starting to make his way to the nearest exit. That's when Aido blocked his path, his green eyes narrowing suspiciously on the quaking vampire.

"Hey . . ." he began, his eyes searching the other's face before his signature toothy grin emerged. "How's that fiancee of yours? She's quite the looker. Sure stole _my_ thunder."

"O-oh! Maddie is fine," he said with a nervous laugh. "She's a little shaken by everything that's going on, but I'm doing my best to console her. I-I actually have to go meet her in a few hours, so I should really get some rest," he said, successfully side-stepping him and disappearing from the room.

"Are you still upset that the campus liked that human more than you for like, one day?" Ichijou laughed.

"Shut up! My loyal fans betrayed me! That's a big deal!" Aido pouted, folding his arms.

Maria stared at the doorway that Raphael had disappeared through, vaguely recalling Ichiru telling her that Magdalene had _also_ been at Zero's dorm seeking the vial. She remembered wondering why, eventually coming to the conclusion that she just wanted to impress the Night Class by obtaining it herself. But deep down, she knew that didn't make sense, and she knew she should tell the Night Class about the incident.

But she didn't. After all, they had bigger fish to fry, and Magdalene's activities were insignificant.

* * *

Zero sighed as he made his way towards the grounds where Toga was conducting extracurriculars. In response to the Day Class' heightening fear of being unprepared for another attack, Headmaster Cross had decided that the campus would put more work into their offensive strategy. Thanks to him, the perimeter of the campus was still covered in thorns, so no intruder would be getting in easily.

"Zero!" The hunter turned to find Yuki and Sayori approaching him. Yuki enveloped him in a tight hug, and Sayori only looked _slightly_ inconvenienced to see him. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I, uh . . . decided to keep a low profile," he replied, surprised at her gesture. She pulled away and smiled brightly at him, and he suddenly felt guilty for what had happened. "I'm sorry about the accident."

"Oh, please. Don't worry about that! It was completely my fault," she said with a wave of her hand. "I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself."

He smiled, relieved that she hadn't asked the whereabouts of the vial. So far, only Ichiru and Magdalene knew about the fate of the blood. He glanced around the grounds, noticing that the Night Class wasn't interacting with the Day Class as much as their last group outing. Except for Ichiru, who seemed to be embroiled in deep conversation with Maria and Aido. In fact, his twin and the blonde looked rather angry, while Maria tried to break them up in vain. He wondered what was going on? Closer surveillance of everyone in attendance pointed out one other crucial detail: where was Magdalene and Raphael?

"More importantly, how are you feeling?" Yuki continued, causing his eyes to snap back to her. Had she been talking this entire time?

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't have gone to class after that. But you look great."

"Yeah, she does," Sayori said matter-of-factly. "She has one hell of a night nurse."

Zero frowned deeply at that admission, wondering if she intentionally made it sound dirty. As Yuki laughed and they launched themselves into a full fledged discussion of all Sayori had done for her last night, he found himself looking about the campus again. The longer he looked around, the more Magdalene's absence and the fact that Ichiru was now arguing with the entire Night Class became apparent.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Zero?" Yuki asked. He could barely register the touch of her hand on his cheek. "You look so pale . . ."

"I-I don't know," he said, feeling himself on the brink of hyperventilating. "I don't feel well. It's like . . . something is coming."

"What?" she asked. Suddenly, a piercing scream hurdled through the air, followed by a gunshot.

"Damn it!" Toga roared, reloading his gun as they all watched a swarm of Level E's head towards them. Many of the students panicked and started to run, while others dived for their bows and arrows.

"What the . . . it can't be!" Yuki gasped. "What about the thorn barrier?!"

"When is this shit going to end?" Zero muttered, drawing his gun. "Yuki, you and Sayori get Headmaster down here!"

"R-right!" Yuki said, the two girls taking their leave. Just as Zero was about to make his way to join Toga, Aido suddenly intercepted him.

"Hold it right there, Kiryu."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zero snapped. "Get out of my way! Can't you see we're under attack?!"

"If we're going to defeat these things, you're going to have to do exactly as we say," Aido replied, making to grab Zero, but the hunter was suddenly dragged backwards.

"Get your filthy hands away from him!" Ichiru shouted. "You're not going to use my brother as your personal pawn!"

"Huh?" Zero said, looking between his brother and vampire. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Pipe down, you imbecile!" Aido snapped. "We don't need you anymore, you useless failure!"

"Don't speak to Ichiru that way!" Maria cried, coming behind Ichiru. "He did his best to help when he didn't have to! You have no right to call him a useless failure!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zero hissed, snatching away from Ichiru and looking between the three.

"You drank the damn blood is what happened!" Aido replied angrily. "That idiot there was supposed to get the vial from you so that we could use the blood to defeat the Level Es. Now that he's failed to do that, Maria was supposed to convince you to become our weapon of mass destruction."

"What?" Zero whispered.

"I only wanted to protect you, Zero!" Ichiru pleaded.

"It was all for the fate of the campus!" Maria added. Zero stared at the lot of them, unsure of how to react.

"Zero!" They all turned to see Kaien and Yuki rushing to the scene, hacking vampires left and right.

"I don't have time for this," he said, shoving passed Aido and firing off Bloody Rose. The rest of the Day Students were starting to return, and soon, the whole campus was engaged in combat.

"I don't understand how this happened," Kaien said as he fought back to back with Zero. "There's no way so many of them could have came through those thorns completely undetected!"

"Not only that, but there's a Day and Night student missing," he pointed out, feeling something odd trickle through him. "Magdalene Kyles . . . she came to my room last night, looking for the vial. And apparently, the Night Class used Ichiru to try and get it from me, too. It doesn't make sense." He continued to fire off his gun, trying to make a seemingly impossible connection between the dots that were presenting themselves. "Magdalene was working independent of the Night Class . . . but why?"

"Magdalene?" Kaien repeated in confusion.

"A little help here!" Toga called, and they turned to see something they weren't prepared for. A behemoth sized vampire, smashing his way through the lesser Level Es and making his way directly towards Zero. Toga fired a barrage of bullets but none of them seemed to penetrate his mangled hide as he swung his club of an arm and knocked Toga several yards away. The entire Night Class charged forward to defend Zero, each of them being disposed of one by one.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kaien asked, charging into the fray, just to meet the same fate. Zero was completely paralyzed by the time the beast reached him, and in the blink of an eye, he was in his powerful clutches. But before he was able to harm him, a wave of demonic energy washed over the field. Everyone standing was blown back, and all the Level Es diminished to dust. Even the behemoth was affected, but Zero still couldn't make his way out of its vice grip as he watched a formidable shadow appear on the scene.

His eyes widened to saucers as he watched Kaname emerge from those shadows, witnessing the blood soaked field and his fallen comrades. For a moment, he thought he was just imagining things again. Kaname looked completely back to normal, no trace of the monster he was when they last faced each other. But when the rest of the Night Class started coming to and gasping at his presence, he realized this was no hallucination. He had _really_ returned.

"Y . . . you came back," Zero whispered.

Kaname waved his hand over the clearing, and one by one, everyone got to their feet, seeming to instantly heal from their injuries.

"Alright. You've drawn me out," he called out, and everyone looked around to see whom he could possibly be talking to. "You've wrecked more than enough havoc and suffering on this campus, don't you agree, Kyles?"

Everyone immediately shielded their faces as a violent gust of wind began to blow. Zero couldn't protect himself from the debris flying about, but he noticed himself slowly coming into contact with the ground, and the fact that the behemoth's grip was slacking. When he turned and noticed the monster was transforming, his blood ran cold to discover that it was Raphael. Once the change was complete, he died instantly, his original form fatally injured by Kaname's entrance. Suddenly, a mysterious portal opened before him, and chains shot out, painfully shackling his throat and wrists.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted, starting to come forward.

"Don't move another muscle," a sultry voice commanded, the sound spreading through the field. Kaname froze in his tracks as the all watched Magdalene emerge from the swirling void.

Her once shiny, lustrous hair was now dull and streaked with purple. Her shimmering blue eyes were replaced with angry, glowing violet orbs, and she wore a revealing gown where a blood red gem hung from a thread around her neck. She gestured towards Zero with long black nails, and he was forced to his knees, stifling a cry of pain.

"Magdalene?!" Kaien barked in confusion. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, just the finale of a years long ploy to destroy the likes of Kaname Kuran," she grinned evilly. "He thought that by removing himself from the situation, he would cause me to slip up before it was time. Little does he know, he's been playing into my hand this entire time."

Zero looked over his shoulder and noticed the pureblood's expression darkening with rage. Had Kaname known her this entire time?

"You seem confused, so let me enlighten you cretins," she spat, all amusement leaving her expression. "My name isn't Magdalene Kyles, but Mstislav. I'm a witch looking to procure the position of the most powerful being in existence," she said, pointing at Kaname. "The oldest pureblood."

She went over to stroke Zero's jaw and he jerked away, the collar hurting him in the process. "For years, I disguised myself as an aristocratic 'vampire turned human', priming myself to be the most eligible debutante in society. Unfortunately, I was overlooked in the higher places and had to settle for a nobody like Raphael," she said, motioning coldly towards his corpse. "But lucky, his family had ties with Asato Ichijo, who had ties with Rido Kuran."

"What?" Ichijou whispered. "There's no way you knew my grandfather!" The Night Class looked at him with uncertainly as he touched a trembling hand to his lips. "I would have known _something_ about you."

"Oh, I knew him, sweetheart. I knew him _very_ well, and I made him keep our relationship ultra secret," she said, licking her lips. "All the time I was apart from Raphael, I was seducing the mighty Ichio. I knew all about his bitter hate for Purebloods, and with his help, I vowed to conquer them all one by one," she grinned sadistically. "I started by cozying up to Shizuka Hio, hoping that she would be the one to 'awaken my vampire'. In all reality, she'd be turning me into an actual vampire."

Zero roared in anger at her admission. Yuki stared sadly at him, remembering the years of pain and torment he suffered because of Shizuka.

"Just as I was making a break through, she was destroyed and devoured by _you_ ," she said, seething towards Kaname. "That's what first sparked the ever-growing flame of hatred I have for you. I wanted to come here and destroy you then and there, but Ichio persuaded me not to act foolishly. He told me of Rido's desire to be the one to destroy you, and I figured, if I showed him my support, _he_ would be the one to turn me. I knew his ultimate desire was Yuki, but I wasn't worried about replacing her. In fact, there was a point he was so enamored with me, he gave me his blood," she said, stroking the jewel around her neck.

"What?" Kaname hissed.

"You're so sick," Yuki spat, trembling with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you _want_ to be your uncle's bed cushion?" she sneered. Yuki visibly paled, and she cackled before her amusement died again. "Of course, _that_ didn't work out either, because before I could get _him_ to turn me, you killed him, too," she said, her eyes glowing more intensely toward Kaname. "Not to mention, you contributed to the death of my precious Ichio. Sure, I had every intention of getting rid of him myself, but it's because of him that the beds of a lot of powerful people became open to me in the first place," she grinned shamelessly, seeming to relish some memories.

"If you're here to destroy me, why are you making everyone else suffer?" Kaname growled, glancing toward Zero, who was panting in agony.

"Well, I can't very well destroy you now that you've unraveled all of my careful planning," she spat. "I thought that by simply ingesting Rido's blood alone, I would somehow be able to manipulate the powers that he had. But it turns out, I can only use it to influence lesser vampires. So I solidified it into this jewel and amplify my magic with it," she explained. Suddenly, the jewel glowed and she gestured toward Zero. He began screaming in unbearable pain, and everyone winced at the display of her powers.

"STOP!" Kaname roared, and she grinned, releasing the hunter. He promptly fainted.

"Originally, I wanted to encounter you while you were away from the campus, but then I got in touch with Raphael. He's the one that told me that you were returning to the campus," she snickered. "The fact that Headmaster Cross issued a student exchange wasn't even in my plans; merely icing on the cake."

"I . . . I can't believe this," Kaien said, his face pale.

"By the time I got here, I figured that all I had to do was manipulate you into doing my bidding," she said with a smile. "I thought about seducing you, but from the moment I met you, I knew that tactic was worn out. You're not typical like the men and women of the Council. I knew I would have to get to you through some other means. That's when I turned to Yuki," she said, looking over at the younger Kuran. "I knew she was your greatest obsession and your biggest weakness. If you went along with my wishes willingly, no harm would come to her. If not, I could just bargain with her and get what I wanted. Or so I thought."

She looked back to Kaname and frowned. "It seemed that one way or the other, you and Yuki didn't have the bond I expected you to have. You killed Rido Kuran for her, for goodness sakes. But then I realized, your bond with her had diminished because you developed an obsession with someone else."

Zero was just coming to as she went over and grabbed him by his locks. He grimaced in discomfort as she forced him to his knees and turned his face toward Kaname. "I _never_ would have imagined it would be this insignificant thing."

Kaname's eyes were beginning to glow, and he was seconds away from baring his fangs.

"It seems that your possessiveness of this man _far_ surpasses anything you ever felt for Yuki," she said, relishing the look of hurt on the female pureblood's face, "but that's perfect. It's _exactly_ what I need."

"Why is that?" Kaname asked through clenched teeth.

"Because if you ever want to see him alive again, you'll do as I say," she said with an ugly expression. "You'll come to my lair, turn me into a vampire, and then sacrifice yourself to me. Then I set him free."

"Kaname, no!" Aido screamed.

"You can't do that!" Ruka sobbed.

"Like we'd let you get away with that!" Toga growled.

"Kaname," Zero rasped. The pureblood's glower completely disappeared as he gave his full attention to the hunter. "Please . . . don't do it. Not for me," he said, beginning to cough up blood. "This campus . . . and your family . . . needs you more than me. You're the only one who can protect Cross Academy."

"Zero!" Yuki choked, bursting into tears.

"Don't say things like that," Kaien whispered, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"If you _really_ love me Kaname, don't do it," Zero finished. Mstislav cackled maniacally.

Kaname stared into Zero's eyes for a long time. Mstislav was right. He _was_ the most powerful being in existence. If he wanted to, he could free Zero and dispose of her right then and there. But he didn't, and he wouldn't, and she knew that, which infuriated him. But, as much as she felt like she had the upper hand, she didn't know _why_ he was sparing her and sacrificing the man he loved at the same time, even though it was killing him inside.

Despite the outcome he foresaw, he was never going to forgive himself for this.

"I'll do it," he said.

The Night Class roared their disapproval. The Day Class seemed torn. Zero stared at him in disbelief.

"You're a smart man," Mstislav said with a seductive smile. "You have three days."

In a grand show a light and fireworks, she and Zero were swallowed by another portal. The last glimpse he got of Zero's face was going to haunt him for eternity.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Aido roared, coming over and threatening to smack the pureblood. Kaname didn't even raise his head, and he still hesitated before lowering his hand. "Zero was right! You can't sacrifice yourself for him!"

"That wicked bitch!" Ichijou screamed. "How could I not know she was screwing my grandfather? Screwing the whole damn council!"

"We have to find Zero and get him out of there!" Toga yelled.

"If we knew where she was, we would do that, wouldn't we?" Kaien argued back in exasperation. "And our only hope of finding _that_ out is dead over there!"

Of all the voices arguing around him, Kaname could hear no one but Yuki.

"Kaname, did you know about this?" she said, coming to hit him in the chest as she sobbed violently. "Did you know it was Magdalene all along? Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you save Zero?!"

Kaname stared at her before grabbing her wrists, effectively stopping her assault on him. She had no idea how much he hated himself right now. How much he wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum of his own. But he couldn't. He had to be clear-headed and forward thinking if he wanted things to go right.

"Yuki . . . please trust me."

"How can I?!" she screamed, silencing everyone around them. "You always lie and cheat and hide important things! You . . . you manipulated Zero all these years, and then . . . and then you let her _take_ him . . ."

That drove a stake through his heart. Just moments before, he was sure that everything up to this point had been necessary, but could he have been wrong? Doubt and guilt threatened to drown him.

"Kaname . . . I've never questioned you before," Kain began, shaking his head. "But this is a fine mess we're in, and I _really_ hope you know what you're doing."

Kaname looked out at all the grieving, angry, hopeful faces in the crowd and nodded his head with mounting determination. It wasn't over until it was over, and no matter what, he was going to bring Zero home alive.

Even if it really would cost him his own life.

He pulled Yuki into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. "Everything is going to work. I promise."


	23. Preparation

The pain was so intense, he could barely comprehend the endless void he was being dragged through on his back by his neck and wrists. All he saw were clouds swirling in the darkness. All he heard was the endless cackling of some multitude of unseen demons, mocking his suffering, and the incessant clanging of his chains. Mstislav walked beside him, her cape billowing in a wind that wasn't really blowing, her expression full of hatred and misery.

"Where . . . are you taking me?" he croaked, his voice echoing around them.

She didn't respond as another portal suddenly opened, and they stepped into a barren wasteland surrounding a towering, formidable black castle. The sky was blood red and vultures circled the area. He hissed as he was continually dragged across the hard, sharp gravel, tearing his back to shreds. He couldn't count all the bone carcasses that passed his peripheral before they crossed the threshold of the cold fortress. While the coolness of the brick flooring soothed his injuries, they still became worse as she ruthlessly strung him along.

The castle was _infested_ with Level Es, glaring at him with perverted eyes and drooling fangs. But none of them dare spring forward as Mstislav finally brought him to a large, empty chamber. Putrid water dripped from the ceiling and coated the walls in a nasty film. With a few motions of her hands, she had him hoisted against the farthest wall, his arms painfully spread apart, and his neck held at an angle that threatened to suffocate him.

"There . . . this is where I'll hang Kaname's corpse when he arrives," she said, tapping a finger to her grinning lips. "Tell me, what is it that you did to seduce Kaname?"

"Me? Seduce . . . Kaname? I hate that bastard," he lied, hacking up more of his blood. "And . . . you're a real idiot to think . . . that he's really gonna come here . . . for my sake."

"Oh?" she said, the amusement on her face slowly changing to annoyance.

"Kaname has wanted to be rid of me ever since I first entered the Kuran's lives," he sneered. "He's always . . . despised how Yuki split her love between us. You've actually done everyone a favor-"

"Silence," she spat, making a fist. Zero cried in unbearable pain as the shackles suddenly tightened. It felt like hundreds of needles prickled his wrists and neck, and suddenly, fire began to shoot down every vein in his body.

"WHAT . . . ARE YOU . . . DOING TO ME?!" he roared, struggling with all his might to escape somewhere, anywhere.

"Testing your pain threshold," she replied with a wicked smile. "It isn't very high. My, at this rate, you'll die in three hours rather than three days." She released her fist and the fire died, leaving Zero completely drained of his energy. "Ah well. I can't have _too_ much fun with you. No matter. Mouth off to me that way again, and I'll subject you to something _much_ worse," she snarled. When he made no reply - simply hanging his head in exhaustion - she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Toga grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, how are we going to figure out where she took Zero?" Kaien asked with concern.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it myself," Kaname replied. He wasn't going to bother telling them that he knew _exactly_ where Zero was because of the blood he ingested. They would only start raving again, commanding that they go confront the witch now.

"How are you going to handle it dwindling around here?" Yuki hissed, her eyes puffier than he'd ever seen them. She'd been crying pretty hard for Zero just now, which he found oddly ironic.

"We can't just leave things the way they are here," he growled. "The academy needs to be tidied up, so that we can start training."

"Training?!" Aidou barked incredulously. "Training for what?!"

"Kaname, with all due respect, we don't have time to train," Kain cut in. "We only have _three_ _days_ to find him."

"We're _not ready_ to face Mstislav," Kaname said, silencing everyone. "This was a complete disaster. No one was prepared for an attack, and she would have slaughtered everyone here if I hadn't arrived." Aidou opened his mouth to protest, but Ichijou grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "If we're going to get Zero, we need to have a fighting chance that's _way_ greater than this effort."

Everyone looked around at each other, and after silently agreeing that this was true, they resigned themselves with a nod.

"Alright then. We have no time to waste," Kaien said, taking off his trench coat and rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get down to business."

"To defeat . . . the Huns!" Ichiru sang. When everyone leveled a glare on him, he quickly backed down. "Sorry, sorry."

Everyone grabbed what they needed and started to tidy up the campus. Half the Day Class busied themselves cleaning up the debris while the other half scrubbed the blood from the grounds. Half the Night Class erected whatever fallen structures they could, while the other gathered buckets of water to wash the blood away. Once things were back to a half decent order, Kaien and Toga resumed training with the Day students.

"Someone is going to have to stay behind," Kaname announced.

"What? No!" Ruka vetoed.

"We're all going," Yuki said fiercely.

"We need someone here guarding the Academy no matter what," Kaname snapped. "Despite the Day students learning these defensive techniques, they're still no match for another Level E swarm on their own. As much as I want to bring all of my strongest warriors, someone _needs_ to stay behind."

"W-what about me?" Ichiru asked, causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy. "I mean, I know I'm not all that, but I'd just be dead weight to you if I left. Plus, I'm damn sure stronger than anyone else in the Day Class! My swordsmanship skills have drastically improved over the years. I promise I won't let you down!"

"I can stay with him," Maria said, standing beside him. "That way, you can have all hands on deck. As long as the thorn barrier holds up until you guys get back, the Academy will be fine in our hands."

Everyone turned uneasy gazes at Kaname, but he just smiled in appreciation. "That sounds perfect," he replied. "I have the utmost faith in you two."

Ichiru and Maria looked to each other excitedly as they linked hands.

"As for everyone else, gather whatever you need for this trip right now," he said, his expression turning grave again. "Something tells me that wherever Zero is, we won't get there until exactly three days have passed, so we need to leave out _now_."

Everyone nodded and immediately made to scramble, but he stopped Yuki.

"I need you to gather Toga's and Headmaster's necessities for them," he said, to which she agreed. "I'm going to stay here and overlook the training until you all return."

"But, what about what you need?" she asked. He simply smiled as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I have everything I need in you and the others," he replied, watching as her cheeks turned a deep pink. "Go on. Don't be long," he commanded, and she left. He strolled over to Kaien and Toga, who looked at him with haggard expressions.

"Are we going to be able to find Zero, Kaname?" Kaien asked worriedly. Toga grimaced with frustration, but it was clear to see he had the same concerns.

"We'll find him. Don't worry," Kaname reassured. "We're heading out as soon as everyone gathers their things. Seiren!"

The sentry suddenly appeared beside him out of thin air, and he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You will stay here with Ichiru and Maria. Guard this academy with your life."

She promptly nodded her head when Toga suddenly groaned.

"Hoshino isn't coming?!" he whined, to which Kaien smacked him in the back of the head.

"You should be glad she doesn't have to face the horrors we do on this mission!" he barked. Toga glared at him for a moment until he noticed the glimmer of envy shimmering in the blonde's eyes. The hunter suddenly smirked, rubbing the pain from his head before he snorted.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said with a playful roll of his eyes.

Soon enough, the Night Class slowly returned with the things they needed for the trip. Yuki came and passed a sack to Kaien and Toga respectively.

"These are the essentials I thought you'd need for the journey," she smiled, and Kaien threw his arms around her.

"Oh, my little princess is so responsible! She loves her daddy!" he sang, and she gestured vomiting over his shoulder to Toga, who laughed loudly.

"Alright. Everything is set?" Kaname asked. Everyone chorused yes, and he sighed, turning towards the field of thorns, and beyond. "Alright. Let's go save Zero."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I'm back with a little filler for you. I know: booooooo, hissssssss. Honestly, I was going to write this chapter anyway, and I was going to make it much longer, but since I've been neglecting this story so long, I forgot where exactly I wanted to go with this. Plus, I have to go to work now, so I don't have time to sit and meditate on it, plus I wanted to upload something before I go, so here you have it. The remaining chapters will *hopefully* be longer, but they will definitely be a lot more meaningful. That's a promise. I might update again tonight, but I'll see how I feel. Also, while, I have you here, is anyone interested in a sequel? You can start voicing those opinions now. I know a lot of you would rather wait to see what the ending is, and I can tell you, it's gonna be pretty wrapped up. But that's never stopped anyone from demanding a sequel anyway, so I was just curious. Anywho, lemme know when you can, and thank you so much for being a loyal reader! See you in the next chapter~**


	24. True

Three grueling days passed.

Deep down, he knew this was Mstislav's intention. The journey had utterly tore them down both physically and mentally. Their resources had long ran out, and after being attacked by every manner of beast in the wilderness, they were all at their breaking points. They had begged him endlessly for a small break, or a wink of sleep, but he had denied them. They had a mission to complete.

Yes, the _only_ thing that kept him going the way he had was Zero.

He could feel the pain Zero was in, day and night. He could hear Zero crying out for him in his spirit, and it was killing him - but not as much as it did when he stopped hearing Zero's voice altogether. After that, anger and anxiety drove him. If Zero was dead sooner than they arrived, he would make Mstislav pay dearly, _forever_.

"We're here," he announced darkly, and the group dragged themselves beside him to behold the looming black castle in the short distance. It was literally in the middle of nameless nowhere, and the bones that encompassed the land sent chills through the group. He drew small consolation at the fact that none of them belonged to Zero . . .

"Can we _finally_ take a break?!" Aidou begged hoarsely. "We've been at this for three days straight. If I'm feeling like this, I don't even know how the mortals are still alive."

"We're trained to do this," Toga replied, folding his arms. "But seriously, Kaname. We're all haggard. We can't go in there like this."

"And we won't," he said, turning to them with determination shining in his eyes. "We're going in . . . with this."

Everyone's eyes widened when he pulled something out of his jacket. It was a vial of blood, strikingly similar to the one Zero had days ago.

"Y-you don't mean?" Yuki stammered with dismay.

"Each of you will drink a sip of this," he replied. "It'll heal all your ailments and rejuvenate your spirit. We have no time to rest. This is Zero's last day, and we can't afford to waste another second."

"But will that really work on _us_?" Kaien asked, looking a bit sick. "I can see how it will help the rest of you, but _we're_ not vampires."

"It'll do exactly as I intend it to do, for _everyone_ ," Kaname growled, narrowing his eyes. "This is the only chance you have. If you turn me down, you're sentencing yourself to death."

"Give me that," Aidou said, jumping up and snatching it from his hand. He was the first to take his sip, before passing it on to Ichijou.

"We have to be vigilant. We don't know what traps Mstislav has planted for us-" Kaname continued, when the ground suddenly began to rumble. Toga was drinking the last drop when the ground shook more violently, causing him to drop the empty vial.

"What now?" Shiki growled, pulling Rima protectively against him. Kaname turned around then, and their eyes widened to saucers as tall brick walls started to rise from the grounds.

"Oh no!" Yuki cried. "S-she's blocking us out?!"

"No . . ." Kaname said, staying low until whatever was happening finally stopped. They were now staring down a long, ten foot tall corridor, and Kaname sighed in annoyance."It's a maze."

" _Welcome, Cross Academy heroes!_ " Mstislav's voice suddenly surrounded them.

Everyone immediately drew their weapons, looking left and right for where she might appear.

" _It's about time you finally arrived,_ " she purred. " _I was growing quite bored, and I don't think Zero can handle anymore of my attentions._ "

"What have you been doing to my son?!" Kaien barked angrily.

" _Oh, you know. A little bit of this-_ " she replied, her statement followed by a painfully garbled cry from Zero.

"Zero!" Kaname called, his heart utterly breaking.

" _A little bit of that~_ " she sang, Zero's voice ringing out even louder. " _It's not my fault you chose to use up all your time. I thought you would have arrived days ago. It sure would have saved your little hunter a world of misery._ "

"We're here now, you sadistic bitch," Kaname growled with rage. "Stop torturing him!"

" _Ah. You're right. He's so broken, it isn't even fun anymore,_ " she said in a cold, deadpan voice. " _If you don't want me to finish him off, you better start entertaining me yourselves. You have five hours to get here,_ " she said.

Suddenly, big, glaring red numbers reading 5:00:00 appeared in the sky. As soon as the clock began ticking down, they all sprinted towards the entrance.

" _The clock is ticking_ ," she cackled, and as they disappeared down the corridor, the entrance disappeared, sealing them inside.

"Fuck, I'm so sick of these games!" Aidou ranted as they ran down countless dead-ends and roundabouts. "This blasted maze probably goes on for five hours!"

"Keep your fucking cool, Hanabusa!" Kain roared, becoming unhinged himself. "We need our wits about us to figure this out."

"I-I see light!" Yuki said, pointing urgently to her right. "Let's go that way!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruka asked with clear uncertainty. "Shouldn't we do the opposite of what we think is right?"

"Enough of this," Kaname said. "We have to split up."

"Are you insane?!" Kaien said, shaking his head. "We need to stick together!"

"Then _trust_ me, and let's go this way!" Yuki screamed, silencing everyone. She quickly turned and ran off, the other's eventually following suit. Suddenly, they came upon an insanely beautiful courtyard.

"Ah . . . way to go, Yuki," Rima said, gently clapping her hands.

They all looked about warily at the twin fountains, quietly trickling serene water and the many tall pillars covered in vines and roses.

"Is this . . . a sort of puzzle?" Yuki asked.

A terrified growl echoed in the enclosed space, and no one dared move a muscle. The ground started to rumble again, and chains clang around them. Something _big_ was approaching them, shaking the concrete with every step.

"Brace yourselves, everyone," Kaname said, his eyes glowing as he bared his fangs.

Just then, a Level E appeared from behind a pillar. It was a little boy, wearing shackles around his neck, wrists and ankles. The chains jingled as he waved that them.

"Oh man," Aidou snapped, his hands dropping to his hips. "You mean to tell me I almost shit my pants over a _baby_?"

"It's a trap," Yuki whispered in terror.

The boy was dragged behind the pillar and out from behind it lunged a _gigantic_ werewolf. His landing knocked everyone back against the far wall. When they finally recovered to marvel at the snarling beast, Aidou leveled a glare at Yuki.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" he said in a squeaky, high pitched voice.

"There's no time for all of us to stay behind and face him," Toga said, stepping forward with his shot gun. He looked over his shoulder at the others and nodded dutifully. "You all go ahead. I'll handle this."

"Toga," Kaname whispered.

"No!" Kaien cried, coming up and hugging him from behind. "This is suicide! We all have to stay and face it!"

"Kaien, please!" Toga shouted, causing Kaien to burst into tears. He lowered his voice as he grabbed the other's hand, which was clutching at his heart. "Please be rational. This is how she intended it to be. There's five hours to get to Zero, so there's five trials waiting for us." He looked up at the others with a grave expression. "This maze . . . is designed to split us up so that she can get Kaname alone."

"That's all the more reason to stick together!" Kaien sobbed. "It won't take us five hours if we . . . if we stay together."

"If you don't want me to face this alone, stay and fight beside me," Toga said. "We can't afford to hold the others back. Zero's life is at stake! We're doing this for _Zero_!"

"Toga," Kaname called, causing the hunter to look up at him. The pureblood nodded at him, his eyes full of reverence. "Thank you," he said, before turning to the rest. "Let's move!"

Kaien watched with horror as the others disappeared before being dragged forward by Toga.

"You see?" he said, pointing at the werewolf. "If she wanted to trap us altogether, for her own benefit, this ugly mutt would have made it so."

Kaien stared at the beast, who stared back hungrily, not having even flinched at the others' escape.

"This is for the best, Kaien," Toga assured. "This will be a piece of cake. As soon as we beat this trial, we can join the others. We aren't being left behind. We'll be together again."

Kaien finally looked at Toga, a tear dropping from his eye before he slowly nodded, resolution sinking in.

"Okay," he whispered, coming aboard. "Let's do this."

"We got this, partner," he said, aiming his gun and firing it off. The beast roared in anger as the bullet clipped his ear and he lunged for Toga. Kaien immediately jumped in his path, slashing at the beast's open maw. He howled as the blade slashed the sides of his mouth, and the two broke apart to attack from different angles.

Toga unleashed a barrage of bullets into the wolf's right side. Although they were entering his thick hide, they didn't seem to be doing the damage he wanted them to.

"Fuck, what kind of werewolf is this?" he asked, reloading his gun. "These are fucking silver bullets!"

The beast whirled on him and roared, charging forward to devour him before he could finish reloading. His heart stopped as he stared down the gaping throat of the animal, but he suddenly whimpered and whipped his head around, his slobber flying and coating Toga's face.

"UGH! DISGUSTING!" he roared, wiping the smelly spittle away and watching Kaien slash away at the beast's Achilles. He reared up, turning to pursue Kaien, and Toga reloaded his gun, continuing to fire at the monster's behind.

"How do we kill this thing?!" Kaien cried, dodging to and fro as he narrowly avoided all the beasts attacks. Toga ran up behind the beast to get a closer shot while he was busy trying to get to Kaien, but his tail swung down and knocked Toga across the clearing. "TOGA!" Kaien cried, wedging himself deeper in the crevice he was currently camping in as the beast tried to dig him out with giant claws.

Toga landed in one of the fountains, staying submerged for a moment before he came up, coughing his lungs out as he blindly felt his way to the edge. "T-this is NOT water!"

"What?" Kaien called, taking up stabbing the beast's paws, which just enraged him more.

Miraculously, Toga's sight cleared up, and he was able to see the substance he was waddling in. "What the . . . this is liquid silver!"

"Really?!" Kaien called excitedly. Eventually the beast gave up, whirling on Toga. A giant smile came to the hunter's face.

"We gotta get this mangy mutt to drink this shit!"

As the beast started to come for him, he ran towards it head on. As he opened his mouth, Toga slid beneath him and straight towards his shotgun, picking it up and continuing to fire bullets in his ass. The beast howled in rage as Kaien came beside him.

"How do we do that?" Kaien asked deliriously.

"We incapacitate him," he said, beginning to aim for the slashes in the back of the beast's hind legs. As he fired mercilessly, the gouges began to grow, and the beast whimpered, turning away from the gun fire. "We have to hack this baby's feet off first!"

"On it!" Kaien said, running around the beast while he was distracted by Toga and hacking off the rest of his back left foot. The beast roared in pain, but they remained relentless. As Kaien worked to sever his back right foot, Toga continued to shoot at his front left. The beast was utterly overwhelmed and eventually flopped on it's side. They left no time for any sort of recovery as they removed the rest of his limbs.

"Okay," Toga said, sweating and out of breath. The wolf was bleeding out now, but continued to thrash about, snapping his jaws. "Would you like to volunteer and be chomped by that thing?"

Kaien looked at Toga before rolling his eyes and stepping forward.

"Whoa! I was kidding! KAIEN!" Toga roared in disbelief. Just as Kaien walked right up to the wolf, he opened his mouth wide to devour him. Before he could chomp down, Kaien brandished his sword, and the beast clamped down. The hilt propped open his bottom jaw, as the blade sunk an inch into the roof of the beast's mouth. He cried out in agony, and even Toga winced at the gruesome sight. "Damn, you savage," he muttered and Kaien shook his head with a smirk.

They each went to the fountain and found they both had buckets bobbing along inside.

"How convenient," Toga drawled, and Kaien chuckled as they both gathered buckets full of silver. They took turns dumping it down the beast's maw, and it howled as the substance burned and choked him. It took five buckets for the beast to finally transform into a regular wolf, Kaien's sword utterly tearing him apart. He sighed deeply as he retrieved his weapon before looking at Toga with a giant, loving smile.

"I can't believe we actually did it," he said. Toga smiled back at him in kind, and just as they reached out to give each other a victory hand lock, a small beam of red light shot through the hunter. Kaien frozed as Toga looked down at his chest. "What the hell was that?" he asked, waiting for something drastic to happen. A body spasm, seeping blood, _anything_ that would indicate something was wrong.

But Toga simply looked at him, the color draining from his face and the light leaving his eyes as he suddenly collapsed on the stone ground.

"Toga?!" Kaien cried out, diving down towards him. When he touched his skin, it was ice cold. "Oh God, no," he said in a devastated whisper, checking for a pulse. None. "No! NO! TOGA?!" he cried again, shaking the lifeless hunter. "No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He turned toward the direction the light had come from, seeing nothing. His face turned red with outrage. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CHEATING-"

Suddenly, the same beam of light passed through him. He looked down at his own chest. He didn't know what had happened. Only that it hadn't hurt at all, but that he could feel his body shutting down. Without warning, his blood turned to ice, his heart ceased beating and his vision blacked to nothing as his corpse collapsed on top of Toga's.


	25. Love

Kaname felt strange, as if something had just gone horribly wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

So many people had ingested his blood lately, that he couldn't differentiate one person's suffering from another's. But all he could think about was Zero, and how badly he wanted to see him, hold him and express how sorry he was. He felt like he would go insane if he had to go another hour without gazing upon the hunter's face.

 _Hang in there, Zero. I'm coming._

"Well," Aidou tsked as they came upon another courtyard. Although it was completely empty, it was twice the size as the last one. "I guess Toga was right about there being five trials."

There was nothing for anyone - or anything - to hide behind, so no one could guess what would come this time.

"Sheesh, does everyone have to be such a genius?" the blonde huffed.

"Hanabusa," Kain chided.

"No, seriously!" he said in exasperation. "You know, maybe every time we open our mouths, we're just giving this psychotic bitch new ideas on how to torment us!"

"That's ridiculous, Aidou. No one wanted to be attacked by a werewolf," Ruka sighed, annoyed at his bellyaching.

"Please don't be a smartass," he snapped. "You know _exactly_ what I mean-"

"What's that sound?" Kaname interrupted, and everyone fell silent, straining their ears. It was the distinct noise of feathers blowing in the wind.

"Incoming!" Rima called, and they all braced themselves as a ten foot tall harpy landed in the arena, sending powerful gusts of wind towards them. Kaname effortlessly dispersed the attack while everyone cowered behind him. His eyes narrowed on the abomination before them, and the harpy smiled sadistically in turn.

" _Well well well,"_ the she said in three simultaneous voices. " _I wasn't expecting so many guests, but I look forward to playing with you all_."

Kaname glanced back at the others, trying to find someone he thought would be right for the challenge. This foe was obviously much stronger and smarter than the last, so he was going to need someone even craftier to-

"I don't think so," Rima said, stepping to the forefront of the group. Kaname marveled at her while she looked to him and nodded. "Go on, Lord Kaname. Shiki and I will handle this one."

With a large smile, he nodded, and just as he and the others started to make their way to the exit, the harpy promptly blocked it with her taloned foot.

" _And just where do you think you're going_?" she sang. " _Stay for the party_!"

Just then, a red whip encircled her right ankle, dragging her away from the exit. She fell instantly, the impact causing a crater in the ground. When she looked up to glare at the culprit, she took note of Shiki retracting his blood whip with a smirk.

" _We're_ your guests," Rima said with a dark glower. "Don't be rude."

Kaname was clearly amused as he and the others proceeded to make their escape from the arena. The harpy watched their departure with vexation before turning her attention back to the tasks at hand.

" _Very well, you little bitch_ ," the she snarled as she regained her footing. " _If you wanna dance, show me what you got_!" She began flapping her massive wings, conjuring up more gusts. Rima and Shiki narrowly avoided the strikes, each one leaving large gashes in the brick wall behind them.

"Holy shit," Shiki said. Rima huffed in annoyance.

"Don't let her intimidate you. Just keep up," she announced, taking to the air. She summoned her powers and struck the harpy with lightning in quick succession.

After suffering the barrage, and harpy growled before screeching. The sound waves knocked her right out of the sky, and she went crashing to the ground, twitching as her ears threatened to explode.

"RIMA!" Shiki cried, turning his rage onto the harpy, who was admiring her work with a ruthless grin. "You'll pay dearly for that," he warned, summoning his whip to wrap around her throat. He proceeded to choke her, and after a few moments of her scratching at her bindings, she took to the sky. "Oh, crap," Shiki sighed, being dragged into the air with her.

"Shi . . . ki," Rima called weakly, finally recovering her bearings. She shook herself out of it and summoned her electricity again, shooting bolts of lightning at the beast. She was too fast, only a few of them landing, and still not enough to bring her down. "Damn . . . I need to be closer!"

Shiki held on for dear life, reeling himself in by the whip he still had bound to her neck. When he was finally close enough, he settled himself on the crook of her talons. He knew he couldn't stay, but she was distracted enough from being choked that he could formulate a plan. When he noticed Rima shooting bolts of lighting at her, he knew he had to land this plane. With a determined nod of his head, he summoned more whips and began stabbing the oversized bird in the tendons that made up her wings. She squawked at each jab, her flight beginning to falter. He started to move up her leg to get a better grip, but she noticed him then and began spiraling through the air.

"SHIKI!" Rima called as she watched him fly haphazardly through the air, only attached by his blood. Shiki grit his teeth against the sharp winds, continuing to stab her mercilessly. Eventually her left wing gave out and they proceeded to free fall. Shiki released her then, creating a cushion of his own blood to land on while the harpy crashed face first into the brick. Rima ran to Shiki's side to check that he was okay before they turned to watch the harpy recover herself.

" _You're pretty good_ ," the harpy spat. " _But I'm a great dancer, too._ " She opened her mouth wide and screeched. Shiki shoved himself and Rima apart, the sound waves causing the wall behind them to shatter completely.

"She's really trying to kill us now," Shiki warned.

"Well, we'll just have to do the deed first," Rima said. "I need to paralyze those vocals."

"On it!" Shiki said, summoning more blood whips. The harpy reached out and swept the stadium with her wing, but he dodged it just in time, setting his blood around the beast's neck once more. She tried to rear up and claw at the binds, but this time, Rima electrocuted her arms and legs, allowing Shiki to bind them properly. Now she was just a flopping overgrown pigeon, and as her mouth gaped open, struggling to suck in air, Rima shot her lightning bolts down her throat. She didn't stop until flames were bursting from the harpy's mouth and she flopped over dead.

Rima stared at the corpse for a moment before dusting her hands and looking to Shiki.

"I was expecting that to be a little more challenging," she confessed. Shiki blinked at her in muted disbelief.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had been in my position," he drawled. She smirked in amusement when suddenly, a red beam of light passed through Shiki. He stared in confusion as a beam of light passed through her as well.

"What . . . ?" she whispered before dropping to her knees and falling over.

"Ri . . . ma," he muttered, reaching for her before collapsing himself. The last thing he saw was her slowly reaching for him, her fingertips landing inches from his own before he was swallowed in darkness.


	26. Will

The closer they seemed to draw to Zero, the heavier the feeling of dread weighed in Kaname's system. Could Mstislav really be subjecting Zero to monstrosities not even _he_ could comprehend? His anger was flourishing to the point where he wouldn't be able to control it much longer. He hated that Zero was suffering like this all alone. If it took the rest of his immortality, he was going to make it up to the silver-haired hunter.

"Is it me, or is this corridor going on longer than all the others?" Ichijou asked as they continued to run down the ever winding hall.

"Just stay focused and keep your wits about you," Kaname growled. "You don't know what awaits us around the next corner."

Soon enough, they arrived at the next obstacle. They stopped short of a plunging cliff, nearly losing their lives to a swirling lava pit.

"What the hell is this?" Aidou hissed, fanning himself. "It's sweltering in here!"

Kaname glared forward at the other side of the room. Standing between them and the next exit were jagged hills, dangerously teetering platforms and a river of molten fire.

"Okay, let's get into formation and-" Kaname started to say, cut off by a thunderous roar. Everyone fell silent as their surroundings trembled, and out of a cavernous hole emerged a vicious dragon.

"How original," Aidou drawled, and the dragon suddenly lunged forward. In a panic, everyone broke apart, jumping to the nearest platforms. Yuki lost her footing and almost fell to her death, if not for Kaname catching her in midair.

"This is insane," Ichijou said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "If that dragon doesn't devour us all, we'll suffocate or fry from the heat!"

"I think we know who this challenge is meant for," Kain said with a huff. Ruka came to his side, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Nothing burns as hot as you," Ruka grinned before they shared a passionate kiss. Kaname couldn't help smirking at the couple.

"We leave it to the two of you, then," he said, turning with the others to make their way to the exit.

The dragon roared and prepared to pursue them, when it was suddenly hit in the face with a scorching fireball. It turned towards the offender, and Kain grinned, summoning another ball of fire.

"C'mere, you overgrown lizard," he growled, and the dragon roared and started towards him. "Stand clear, babe. This is personal," he said, launching more fire towards the bounding monster. Ruka obeyed and moved out of the way, watching from a safe distance. Kain dodged just in time as the dragon landed where he was previously standing, causing the platform to crumble into the lava. As Kain landed on a nearby hill, the dragon hastily found its own ground to stand on before the two stared each other down in challenge.

"Can you spot any weakness?" Ruka called from across the chasm, and Kain's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"No . . . we seem to be evenly matched at the moment," he replied, to which the dragon huffed a stream of smoke from its nostrils. "The good thing is that I can't be harmed by any fire attacks he launches at me. The bad thing is . . . neither can he."

"So what, you mean to tell me that we're trapped here?!" Ruka shrieked. Kain grinned as he looked towards the love of his life.

"Just keep calm and watch," he said, summoning a steady stream of fire and shooting it at the dragon. The dragon did the same, and soon, they were locked in a battle of wills. Ruka clasped her hands together, focusing intently for any signs of advantage. That's when she noticed that the ground beneath them was starting to crumble under the sheer force of their fight.

"Kain! Watch out!" she called. He grit his teeth, trying to figure out what she was talking about while keeping his attack steady. That's when he realized his footing was beginning to fail, and he was forced to break the stalemate, narrowly missing the dragon's barrage of flames as he dove towards the next platform. The dragon stopped his attack with a prideful huff, realizing too late that it's own platform was also crumbling. It leaped towards the next hill in the nick of time, unable to spare the tip of its tail from touching the lava. The beast roared with anguish as it clawed its way to surface land, and Ruka's eyes lit with excitement.

"The lava is it's weakness!" she called to Kain. He cocked his brow with interest as he watched the dragon. The beast tried to pretend like it wasn't smarting from the burn, but he could notice the skin festering away from the tip of its tail.

"You're brilliant," he smirked, summoning his fire once more and focusing all his strength in sending the dragon over. The beast mimicked his attack again, and they were once again struggling for dominance. Kain strained as hard as he could, but as his energy slowly depleted, he realized he wasn't making any difference in the dragon's stance. "Fuck . . . I can't get a leg up!"

"I'm here for you!" Ruka said, suddenly appearing at his side. He was startled by her appearance, but didn't break focus.

"Ruka! What are you doing? Get back!" he screamed, his body beginning to tremble from the strain. She ignored him, summoning her own powers in a bid to influence the dragon. It seemed to work a fraction, as the stream of fire flowing from the beast's mouth faltered just enough for Kain to overpower him just a fraction.

"R-Ruka! You genius," he huffed with a small smile.

"I have to get closer," she said, starting to slowly move forward.

"No! Please!" he called.

"It's the only way!" she said, wincing at the sheer heat of their fight. "I can't influence him from here!"

"Be careful!" he called, reluctantly giving in. She nodded and started to make her way across the bubbling sea of fire, keeping her powers going strong.

The dragon kept its fire breath going, fighting valiantly to both resist her powers and keep Kain's fire at bay. She grit her teeth as she couldn't help marveling at the beast's desire to stay alive.

"I want to stay alive, too," she hissed, coming closer. "I want to be reunited with Lord Kaname, and I'm not going to let you take that from me!"

When she was just one hop away from where the dragon stood, her influence finally took its full effect, and the dragon was forced to stop its breath. With a surge of might, Kain blasted the dragon off its feet. With a mighty roar, it went sailing into the lava below. Kain arrived just in time to save Ruka from the splash back as the molten substance landed all around them, setting everything it touched ablaze. From a safe distance they watched the beast writhe in agony until it was nothing but a still mass of melting flesh and bone. Ruka clung to Kain desperately, who was leaning into her with exhaustion.

"We did it, baby," she whispered, kissing the side of his face over and over. "You're so strong. I love you!"

"I love-" Kain started to say before he promptly passed out.

"I got you!" she cried, dropping to her knees to catch the bulk of his weight and hold him close. "It's okay . . . you've earned your rest," she said with a bittersweet smile, smoothing his hair from his burning face. The smile slowly dropped away as she felt the heat starting to leave his skin. " . . . Kain?" she asked, noticing his features getting pale as she gently rubbed his cheeks. The heat gradually left until he was ice cold, and even sitting in that sweltering chamber, she couldn't feel the burning embers over his frozen skin. "KAIN?!"

She desperately rubbed him, trying to transfer her heat to him. Instead, his chill seemed to transfer over to her, and she paused in fear as the feeling left first her arms, then her legs, and the rest of her body. She craned her head back to cry for help, but her voice was cut as her entire body stopped working, and she crumbled over Kain, just as dead as he.


	27. Never

"I have a bad feeling."

Kaname glanced over his shoulder at Ichijou, who was rubbing his arm uneasily. The temperature in the corridor was a drastic difference from the arena they'd just escaped, forcing them to slow down their pace. Yuki shuddered as she tried to warm herself up, nodding her head in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, wondering if the other was getting the same sensation as he was.

"What's taking the others so long?" he said, causing the four of them to stop in their tracks. "Everyone here is a skilled warrior, especially Kaien and Toga. They should have been finished with those trials by now, shouldn't they?" They all exchanged worried looks. "What if this is all a trap?"

"No. Zero is definitely here," Kaname rasped, feeling slightly annoyed by his doubt.

"Yeah . . . I can sense him too," Yuki agreed, looking to Kaname. "But . . . Ichijou is right, too. It isn't like them to be gone this long. What if something terrible happened?"

"I hope you're not suggesting we turn back?" Kaname growled, to which they all lowered their heads in guilt. He looked between his three comrades and sighed deeply. He didn't want to make it seem like he valued the hunter over everyone else, but . . . those were actually his honest feelings, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of his mission. "Listen . . . it's honorable that you're so worried about the others, but if we turn back now, we can consider Zero - and ourselves - dead."

"Y-Yeah . . . you're probably right," Ichijou laughed humorlessly.

"We have to make sure their sacrifices weren't for nothing," he declared, and they all nodded with renewed vigor before continuing on their way.

When they reached the next clearing, their challenge was already there. A heavily armored knight atop a pitch black horse, brandishing a giant sword. As they drew closer to the warrior, they raised their weapon, pointing it directly at Ichijou.

"Ah . . . I suppose I've been chosen," he said, drawing his katana.

"And what about me?!" Aidou snapped in annoyance. Ichijou looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I suppose you escape with Lord Kaname and Yuki-"

"No. He'll stay behind and fight with you," Kaname said, to which Aidou cocked a curious brow. "If we truly are destined to simply perish in this forsaken castle, none of us should do it alone."

"I won't die here!" Aidou said, clenching his fists as they turned to blocks of ice. "We will see you on the other side, Lord Kaname!"

The pureblood just smiled before he proceeded with Yuki through the exit. The knight stood their frozen, still aiming their sword towards Ichijou.

"Let's do this quickly, shall we?" the green eyed vampire said before charging forward.

The knight and the horse remained there until the last moment when he swung his blade. The horse reared up with a formidable neigh, turning so that his rider could have a swing at the vampire. He easily deflected it, but he could feel the might of the blade reverberate through his arms. Aidou took the opportunity to shoot ice shards, but the horse trotted around his attacks effortlessly.

"Okay . . . I see we have to dismount this coward from his horse," Ichijou hissed, taking up the chase.

Aidou growled in annoyance, continuing to shoot shards, but aiming for the horseman instead. His attacks merely bounced off of their armor, to his shock.

"What the hell is that armor made of?!" he screeched.

"Focus, Aidou!" Ichijou called, springing into the air and making to attack. The horse suddenly skidded to a stop, and the knight deflected his blade, sending him back across the room.

"More importantly, what the hell is that _sword_ made of?" Aidou whispered. Ichijou easily landed on his feet, wincing at the vibrations in his arms.

"Take your shot!" he barked, and Aidou nodded, shooting a final barrage of ice shards at the horse. He turned just in time for the knight to break the attack with one wave of his sword.

"Damn it . . . how are we gonna beat this guy?!" the blue eyed vampire ranted. "He has impenetrable armor, a blade that cuts everything and that stupid horse!"

"I told you . . . if we can get him to dismount, we can even the playing field," Ichijou said, taking up his sword and charging at the knight again. The horse began galloping around the field again, and Aidou watched the foolish chase before his eyes widened.

"Oh! Duh!" he said, slapping his forehead before aiming his hands at the ground.

He conjured a thin sheet of ice and began to cover the floor. He made sure to cover the path of the horse, and soon enough, he was sliding helplessly, trying to stop with all his might. Aidou smirked, deciding to help the fella out by erecting a giant ice spoke right in the middle of his path of collision. He winced as the horse ran into it, two resounding, distinctive cracks ringing in the air. The horse fell over, neighing in agony as the knight was flung from his back. Ichijou took the opportunity to ambush him, raising his sword high and preparing to skewer him. The knight simply lied there, waiting to be slew, but when the blade made contact with the armor, it didn't pierce through.

"What the hell?" Ichijou gasped, pushing down the blade with all his might.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aidou called. "Finish the bastard off!"

Ichijou grit his teeth at the other's jeering, continuing to focus his effort on getting the blade through. But soon enough, the knight became bored and knocked Ichijou away. His katana went flying across the clearing, and he stayed on his hands and knees in utter shock and confusion. The knight retrieved their sword and went to finish Ichijou off, but Aidou summoned his powers and began to freeze the knight where they stood.

"Come on, Ichijou!" he roared. "We have to finish this so that we can go back to Kaname! Don't you give up on me now!"

The knight stared, seemingly disinterested in the sheets of ice encasing them. Before Aidou could finish the job, they raised the sword and crushed the hilt against the ice, shattering it effortlessly. To Aidou's shock and horror, the armor protected their limbs from the below freezing substance. Ichijou looked up in anger, his eyes glowing as he lifted his hands and attempted to disintegrate their armor. He realized in the knick of time that not even that was going to work, dodging the swing of the blade at the last second.

"This is madness . . ." he whispered. "I have no intention of dying here . . . but how am I going to defeat this bastard?" He stared at the knight as they began to swagger forward, looking between their helmet, and their sword, before he was struck with an epiphany. "Aidou!"

Seeming to pick up on his cue, Aidou proceeded to start freezing the knight again, but this time, freezing the hand that held the sword first. The knight naturally stopped in their tracks to attempt switching hands, but Aidou quickly froze their other arm, and then their legs. Ichijou grinned as the knight started to squirm, trying to angle the sword to break the ice. But he was upon them too quickly, forcing the blade out of their hands. The mighty sword fell with a clatter, shattering the ice beneath it. Ichijou went to swoop it up, noticing its heft was a lot heavier than it looked, but the swung it over his shoulder before looking towards the knight.

"You were quite the worthy adversary," he said with a proud grin. "But this is the end."

Without another word, he brought the blade down, and as he suspected, the blade was the only thing that could penetrate the armor. He cut the warrior right down the middle, and the blade still managed to cut through the ice. He dropped the weapon once the blow was complete, watching in astonishment as the armor fell away to reveal . . . that nothing was inside of it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Aidou snapped when he came beside Ichijou. "We were struggling to defeat enchanted armor?! Unbelievable!"

Ichijou grinned, feeling annoyed himself, but he simply cracked his back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm just glad it's over," he muttered. "Come on. Let's go catch up with Kaname."

"Aren't you going to take this sword?" he asked as he watched the other go to retrieve his katana. "It's evidently one hundred times better than _that_ puny thing."

"Why don't you carry it, then?" he sneered, picking up his blade and re-sheathing it. He heard Aidou grunt as he tried to lift the blade, and the following clatter of it hitting the ground again, chuckling in amusement as he turned around to witness the other's futile attempts. But when he saw Aidou passed out on the floor, he ran to his comrade's side. "Come on, Aidou. It's not that heavy," he said, reaching down to grab his hand. His heart dropped to the pits of his stomach when he felt how cold his skin was.

Granted, Aidou was an ice manipulator, but his flesh was never _this_ cold. He immediately looked towards the sword, wondering if it had some sort of self defense mechanism. But that's when he noticed the little trickle of red light that passed through him.

"What . . . the hell," he said, dropping to one knee as he clutched his chest. The bad feeling he had earlier came back tenfold as he started to lose control of his body. He looked down to Aidou in disbelief. "No . . . we weren't supposed to go out like this!" he said, leaning over his friend. "We . . . we were supposed to go back to Lord . . . Kana . . . me . . ."

He fell over, wheezing in despair as his heart slowly stopped, and his vision darkened.


	28. Die

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I just wanted to take this moment to say . . . WOW, I can't believe I've been writing this story for a WHOLE YEAR. It should have been concluded way before that, and if it wasn't for my procrastination . . . geez, I'm really sorry, you guys. Thank you for sticking by me all this time. But I have great news! There's only three (3) chapters remaining! Did someone say sequel? No? Oh, okay . . . I have one planned, just in case. I mean, if you guys aren't with it, I'm not gonna bother. I only need one vote, though! Alrighty, let's commence!**

* * *

Kaname and Yuki walked down what seemed to be the last corridor quietly. It was darker than all the others, and the stone was grimy and slick with some godforsaken substance. Kaname heard Yuki sniffle, assuming she was cringing at the stench of death, but when he looked towards her, he realized she was crying.

"Yuki," he said worriedly, stopping in his tracks to wipe her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't know," she sobbed gently, swiping at her tears to no avail. "I'm trying to be strong for you and Zero, but . . . I just have this undeniable feeling . . . that things aren't going to end well."

Kaname's jaw hardened, because he realized he could no longer deny it. He felt the exact same way; like this was a trap Mstislav had lured them to, just for them all to end up dead. As much as he hated himself for thinking it, Zero was probably long gone. And that demented witch had taken advantage of his intense - and what he was starting to realize as irrational - feelings for the hunter in order for him to drag his closest comrades to their deaths.

"Yuki . . . " he whispered, suddenly drawing her into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Kaname?" she whispered against his chest, sniffling gently.

"I'm . . . so selfish," he confessed, burying his face in her hair. "I should have listened to the others. I should listen to you," he went on. "I, too, have a feeling that nothing good can become of this."

"Kaname," she said in disbelief, trying to pull away, but he kept his arms locked around her. He didn't want her to see his shame, and he couldn't bear to see the hurt and betrayal he was sure to witness in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have brought you all here. I should have just came alone and faced my demons," he whispered, stroking her hair to calm the emotions that were slowly starting to unravel inside of him. "Even . . . even if Zero can't be saved at this point, I had to face Mstislav. I had to make sure she was never able to hurt the ones I love ever again. Instead . . . I put you all directly in harm's way. I'm such an idiot, and I'm sorry."

"Kaname," Yuki said again, more gently. He took the moment to pull away then, and she looked at him with pity as she wiped away tears he wasn't aware he was shedding. "Remember what you said to me a few days ago?"

"No," he admitted, feeling even more ashamed. It must have shown on his face, because Yuki couldn't stifle her humorless giggle.

"You promised me that everything would work out, didn't you?" she said fiercely. "And as must as I didn't want to listen to you . . . despite all the faith I had lost in you that day? I believed you," she said, her expression hardening. "I don't know _why_ I believed you . . . I don't know why I _still_ believe in you, when you're saying to my face that you've basically given up. But I do. And that's enough for us to finish this, right? No matter how it ends?"

To both of their shock, Kaname burst into tears, dropping to his knees to envelope Yuki's waist. After her surprise passed, she leaned down as much as she could to embrace his head, gently sobbing herself. Without words, she knew exactly what he was trying to convey.

 _Thank you for never giving up on me._

"Come on, Kaname . . . Zero is waiting for us," she hiccuped through her words, pulling him to his feet. "And if he isn't . . . well . . . we got some serious ass to kick!"

Kaname nodded in understand, when suddenly a sinister chuckle echoed around them. Yuki immediately summoned Artemis, and Kaname's eyes glowed with rage and hatred at the sound of Mstislav's voice.

" . . . she isn't here. Let's keep moving," he growled, keeping Yuki's back covered as they continued to move into the next room. They froze in their tracks to find that the entire space was packed with Level Es.

"Oh God," Yuki whimpered, clutching Artemis tightly.

"Don't worry . . . I'm here with you," he said, waiting for them to pounce. But they just stood there, staring eerily at the couple before they suddenly moved into straight rows, making a distinct path between the entrance and the next exit.

"Kaname," Yuki said uneasily, clutching his sleeve when he made to move forward.

"Just stick near me. If they make any sudden movement, they're all dead," he growled intimidatingly. The vampires continued to leer, not moving a single muscle. Swallowing thickly, Yuki nodded, and he proceeded to slowly lead the way to the next exit.

The demon's barely made any room for them to walk, both sides of their shoulders brushing each and every chest, feeling panting breaths on their necks. Yuki tried her best to keep a brave face, but her skin was crawling in the worst way. Kaname just stared straight forward, every fiber in his body attuned to the fact that Mstislav was in the next clearing, and so was Zero. He began to salivate at the promise of making her suffer in the most destructive of ways.

"We're almost there," he muttered, feeling Yuki's grip tighten on the back of his shirt. He knew this was designed to mentally and emotionally destroy Yuki, and that just fed the fuel to his fire. He would avenge everyone, he swore it.

Finally, they made their way to the exit, and Kaname passed through, relieved that nothing went awry, until he felt Yuki release his shirt. He spun around in panic, and saw that she was just standing there, her expression filled with devastation. The level Es were swarmed behind her, eyes glowing and fangs dripping with bloodlust.

"Yuki, what the fuck are you doing?" Kaname said. "Get over here, _now_."

"I can't go with you," she whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

"What the FUCK are you talking about?! Kaname roared, his carefully contained anger coming apart. "This is NOT the time to fuck around Yuki! COME HERE."

She smiled, the gesture full of pain, as she stepped forward, placing her hands and forehead against an invisible barrier. All the blood drained from his body as he instinctively stepped forward, touching the same barrier he had passed effortlessly through.

"Kaname, go," Yuki whispered, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "Zero needs you."

"What is this?" he whispered, suddenly launching his fist with all his might at the barrier. The whole arm up to his elbow shattered, and he didn't even flinch, repeating the motion with his other hand.

"KANAME, STOP!" Yuki screamed, sobbing when his other arm shattered. His eyes glowed as he unleashed his supernatural power against the barrier, just to be met with nothing. He stared in horror and disbelief at Yuki, who just shook her head uncontrollably. "Just . . . just go . . . I don't want you to see . . . I don't want you to see me die."

"Yuki, stop . . ." Kaname said, collapsing against the barrier, his eyes wide. "I'm going to get you out, and you're going to come."

"No, Kaname . . . I was never meant to go with you," she said, forcing a smile through her uncontrollable tears. "It's like you said . . . this is your fight. You have to do this alone." She ran her hand over the barrier, and he could swear it felt just like her directly caressing his face. "I love you so much . . . and I love Zero. I . . . I don't regret anything."

"Yuki, STOP!" Kaname roared as the Level Es started to grab her from all directions, dragging her into their midst.

"I LOVE YOU, KANAME! SAVE ZERO!" she cried, before she was swallowed by the hoard.

" **YUKI**!" Kaname roared, his voice echoing all around him, nearly shattering his eardrums. He watched in numb horror, all the limbs of the Level E's swirling around each other like insidious snakes, mercilessly devouring his beloved sister.

Then something in him snapped.

He stood up straight from the glass, watching the gruesome sight for a few more moments before he slowly turned on his heel, his broken arms swaying by his side as he entered the next corridor. The whole place was alight with enchanted flames, and at the far end of the room, sitting on a throne of carcasses, was Mstislav.

"Finally, my honored guest!" she said slow clapping as she stood to meet him half way across the room. "How was the trip? Did everyone settle in okay?"

He said nothing, his eyes void of light as he dragged himself towards her until they were face to face.

"What? You have none of that exciting banter for me before we fight to the death?" she smirked, stroking down his cheek to his jaw with a long black talon. He just stared down into her eyes before dropping to his knees, bowing his head before her. Her gasp and look of mild shock was genuine as she gazed down at him. "Oh my . . . have I broken you, too?"

He didn't answer her, baring his fangs in surrender. A look of disgust transformed her face.

"Well, this is not at all how I envisioned things," she said with displeasure, folding her arms. "I thought taking everything you loved away from you would incense you to your true form. And here you are, a pathetic shell of your former self, waving the white flag to your greatest enemy?"

She suddenly reached back and struck him as hard as she could across the cheek. His head flew to the side, and she grinned wickedly, hoping that would rile him up. But there wasn't a single flicker in his eye as he slowly turned back to her, baring his fangs once more.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed, stomping her foot in anger. "This isn't the way I wanted my victory! But so be it! Once you turn me, I'll make sure you suffer ten times worse than your precious hunter!" She dragged him to his feet by his collar before bearing her neck. Without a word, he reached up and gently smoothed his hands up her neck and into her hair, gently holding her face.

Her eyes widened in shock, and a hint of fear, when he suddenly kissed her cheek. He could feel her face warming as he rained gentle kisses across her ear and down her neck, until he finally sunk his fangs in.

Her body seized, and then melted with ecstasy as he filled her with the venom she needed to change.

"Oh my, Kaname," she moaned as she grasped at his powerful biceps. "Maybe there's a slither of you in there after all . . . "

He laved his tongue against her neck, sucking the wound closed as she shrieked with desire. When he pulled away, she smiled a fangy grin at him, her eyes glowing crimson with pleasure at her new found being.

The smile immediately slipped from her face when she noticed her necklace in Kaname's hand.

"Hey . . . what are you doing with that?" she said, reaching out to magically retrieve it from him. He promptly crushed the bloodstone into a million pieces, ingesting the jagged glass as he watched her. "NO! What do you think you're doing, you bastard?!" she hissed, making wild gestures with her hands to make him heel. When she saw nothing was happening, she looked at her hands in confusion, and then back at him in horror.

"You're not a witch anymore," he said with a deadpan expression. "Now you're nothing but a worthless Level E."

"No . . . no, wait!" she said, her eyes widening in horror as she watched him transform into an indescribably horrible beast.

A pair of terrifying golden eyes were surrounded by eleven crimson ones. Rows upon rows of hideous, dripping fangs gleamed at her. There was black fur and long raven hair everywhere, and two giant, long taloned hands suddenly gripped her, almost snapping her in two.

"No, please spare me!" she cried pitifully. "Your friends aren't dead! It was all an illusion of my magic!" She tried to squirm, but there was nowhere to run in his death grip. "I can show you how to bring zero back!"

Those golden eyes widened and began to glow, silencing her while simultaneously forcing her to open her mouth. She stared in frozen terror as he opened his own mouth, a drop of blood slowly rolling down one of his sharpest incisors before dripping directly down her throat. She spat and coughed when he released her from his influence.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" she growled, and the grin her gave her sent chills down her spine.

"Now you'll live forever . . . with the blood of the most powerful being inside of you. Just what you wanted, right?" he replied in a thousand voices, and she turned pale as he suddenly lifted her and slammed her so hard into the stone floor, she burrowed six feet deep. When he dragged her out of the ground, her body was an utterly broken mess, and she was very clearly dead.

Then she came back to life, screaming in agony.

"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" she cried in a garbled voice.

Kaname chuckled sadistically, listening as her bones healed before crushing her between his hands, breaking all the bones again. He delighted in the sudden silence of her death, and her pained cries of rebirth as he killed her eleven times total, one for each of his fallen comrades, and himself.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she pleaded, her voice sounding like she'd irreparably torn her vocal cords.

"As you wish," he replied, breaking off one of his fangs and plunging it through her heart. She writhed in silent agony a moment, undoubtedly wondering why she didn't die. "I told you you'd live forever . . . but now you'll never regenerate," he said with pleasure before ripping her limbs viciously from her body.

Before she could cry her next bloodcurdling cry, he buried her back into her makeshift grave before collapsing a pillar on top of her, smothering her screams.

He painfully transformed back to his own body, but not quite. Now, he sported the appearance of the monster the campus once saw him as before he disappeared. He didn't want to go to Zero like this, but he had no choice. He looked about the room, eager to find the hunter, when he noticed a faint green glow coming from underneath her throne. He swiftly walked up to the throne and knocked it to the ground with his bare hands, the whole structure falling apart. Beneath was a long staircase where the green light shone intensely at the bottom. The stench of death wafting up to him was so powerful, it almost turned his stomach.

He knew he wasn't going to like what he found . . . but he had to go.

He slowly descended down into the eerily quiet chamber, his nerves going haywire as he tried to prepare himself. But none of it mattered, because he almost fainted at the sight of Zero.

The green light was emitted from a spell that had been cast in the room. It resembled the tattoo on Zero's throat . . . the same spell Headmaster used to keep him tame. In the middle, shackled up like some freak show, was Zero. His body was torn to shreds, ribbons of his former clothing hanging from his bloodied flesh. His hair was matted in his own gore, and his head hung like if it wasn't for the collar, it would roll right off his shoulders.

Kaname sobbed as he dropped to his knees. He was too late, after all. Zero was dead, like everyone else. Suddenly, he felt as if Mstislav had gotten off too easily.

"Zero . . ." he cried, dragging himself to his feet so that he could get closer. "I'm so sorry . . . I . . . I tried to come as soon as I could." He stopped a few feet away, the sight of him too much. "You suffered this way because of me! Because I always use you as a pawn to get the things I think I need . . . but those things are just selfish wants! Everyone . . . everyone just uses you for what they want, and I'm the worst! I'm the worst, because I'm so in love with you, and I still used you, and now . . . now I can never make it up to you!"

Zero's corpse just hung there, mocking his pathetic confession doubling as an apology. Mocking his very existence that he wanted to snuff out for Zero's sake, but he couldn't.

Or . . . could he?

"You deserve to live, Zero," he said, his voice dead and defeated. "Out of all of us, you're the one who deserve to live. And you'll be so much happier without us. Without me. I'm giving up my life, for yours," he said, coming closer to undo his chains.

His heart nearly exploded out of his body when Zero's head suddenly reared up, the hunter roaring and snapping his fangs at him. Kaname's heart broke even harder as he stared into the hunter's empty crimson eyes.

"Oh my God," he whimpered, covering his mouth with a trembling hand. "You . . . you've suffered a fate . . . worse than death." He waved his hand before the other's face, and his mouth drooled as he continued to snap at him. "You're a Level E now."

Zero growled before roaring at him again, and Kaname's face contorted with unbearable sadness.

"I . . . I can't bring you back from this," he sobbed. "It . . . it would have been better if you were dead! I can save you from death, but I can't save you from this!" he screamed.

Zero only continued to snarl and roar, and Kaname shook his head.

"Fine . . . live on like this, Zero," he said, leaning down to undo the shackle on his left ankle. "I've murdered you once . . . I won't do it again." He unshackled his right ankle. "I never deserved to live beside you anyway, so I'm sacrificing myself to you instead," he said, standing up to stare the growling monster in the face. "I'm sorry I failed you, Zero. Live on . . . as the most powerful Level E. Feast on everyone and everything you want. Avenge yourself, my love," he whispered, releasing first his neck shackle and then both his wrists at once.

Zero collapsed on the ground before him, and before he could blink one final time, the hunter lunged at him and tore his throat out.


	29. Aftershock

**A/N: Ahhh. It fills me with so much pride that all of my lovely readers are drowning in their anger, disappointment, sadness and angst. Mwahahahaha! But alas . . . I wasn't just gonna leave you hanging! Maybe in another tale. If I don't conclude this tonight, I will tomorrow. Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Thump, thump, thump._

 _He could still remember the mild pounding of his heart, that Valentine's Day that Zero Kiryu approached him, chocolates in hand. He couldn't fathom why he suddenly felt so nervous, but he was shocked to his core that the hunter had considered him out of everyone on campus._

 _"From Yuki," he spoke callously, his lavender eyes glinting bitterly as he shoved the present into his hand._

 _His heart sank as he made a show of being pleased with Yuki's gift, discarding the others without another thought. What a foolish notion, thinking that Zero could ever consider him a suitable Valentine. And since when did he want something like that to happen?_

 _He was acutely aware of his heartbeat the evening he and Zero appeared simultaneously to save Yuki from the Level E attack in town, too. In a bid to rile some sort of reaction out of the hunter, he informed Yuki of what a Level E was, inadvertently hinting that he knew Zero's secret. That utterly backfired when Zero ended up biting Yuki that night, incensing him beyond his own comprehension. Why did it have to be her and not him? That's when the brilliant idea to have Zero transferred to the Night Class dawned on him. It would be much easier to seduce him if the object of his affection wasn't there to distract the hunter. Of course, Yuki managed to get in the way of that, too, frustrating him. Although, he wasn't sure why._

 _He then figured, if Yuki was going to keep interfering, then he would just use her to drive Zero into his arms. Or that's what he thought. Everything he attempted drove the hunter further away, and brought Yuki closer, to his chagrin. He realized he was pursuing this too hard, and decided to go with the flow, making it seem like he despised Zero, and that he was only keeping him alive for Yuki's sake._

 _In a way, this was necessary. This would bring the hunter's defenses down when it came to his true feelings, and allowed him the time he needed to find a way to get Zero to notice him the way he desired. Not to mention, figure out why he wanted Zero so badly in the first place._

 _As events played out - him going with the flow, Zero drawing further away, and Yuki confiding more and more in him - he concluded that there was no one reason he desired the hunter. Whether it was his unique looks, his impertinent attitude, his sickening dedication to Yuki, or his tragic past that made him the man he was . . . he wanted to cherish all of it. Just because._

 _Finally, in a guise to protect Yuki from him, he forced the hunter to drink his blood, and from there, he removed Yuki from the hunter's reach altogether. He knew it was unfair. He knew he was a dirty cheat. He didn't know how to confess to him like a normal guy, or handle ultimately being rejected by him, and that was something he would always regret. But deeper down, none of that mattered to him. If he could get the hunter addicted to his blood, he would have no choice but to fall for him._

 _As unhealthy as an obsessive love like that was bound to be, he was willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of being with Zero._

* * *

Tears, blood and gore dripped down his face as he stared blankly at the mangled corpse beneath him. He looked at his surroundings once more, noting the symbol on the wall, the bloody chains suspended from the ceiling, the blood splatter all over the cell, and finally, this dead body under him.

"Ka . . . na . . . me . . ." he choked out, unable to catch his breath from the horror of the sight. Kaname's blood was drenched over him, and he had _no_ _recollection_ of how this ever happened. The only thoughts that swirled in his mind were memories . . . Kaname's memories, from as far back as when they first met. Kaname's memories of being hopelessly in love with _him_.

"How . . . how could I do this to you?" he cried, touching the pureblood's cold face. "What . . . sort of monster am I?"

Kaname just lied silently, looking as if he were in a peaceful slumber, and Zero continued to stare at him, shaking his head like he would wake from this nightmare at any moment.

"I'm . . . taking you home," he said, standing to his feet and dragging Kaname up against him. "Someone . . . has to be able . . . to help you."

As weak and lost as he felt, he was determined to get him home. He couldn't remember where home was, or who would be there to assist him, but he didn't want him to decompose in this ugly place, at the very least.

He struggled to drag Kaname's body up the seemingly endless steps, but when they made it to the top, they were in an open desert, filled with bones, and the bodies of other people he didn't recognize.

"Oh . . . did I . . . do this too?" he sobbed, dragging himself closer. The first pair he came across were blonde vampires. He wasn't sure how he could tell just by smell that they were vampires, but he knew they weren't like him. He vaguely recognized them, too. No, he only recognized them because of Kaname. They had been there in his memories, but when he tried to access his own, it was merely a fuzzy blur. He gently placed Kaname's body beside them and went to inspect the others.

A woman with long and wavy toffee colored hair. A man with wild orange hair. A woman with pigtails and a man with spikey red hair. A man with long dirty blonde hair, and another with black hair. These two were humans.

His head shot up when he noticed another body in the short distance. When he rushed over to her, his eyes widened. This woman resembled Kaname!

"Yu . . . ki," he whispered, astonished that he knew her. He wasn't sure why he knew her - or if it was really him that knew, and not Kaname - but she was special, and she was what he needed to help Kaname. He promptly lifted her in his arms and brought her to Kaname's body. "P-Please work," he said before taking a deep breath and drinking some of her blood.

He took just enough to regain his full strength before reaching to his shoulder and gouging himself.

A gaggle of vines shot from this would, impaling Yuki and Kaname's arms. The vines proceeded to pierce everyone in the field and Zero dropped to a knee as he felt his life force starting to leave him in copious amounts. He looked to the sky when he heard vultures starting to cry out, and he winced as he cut himself deeper, exerting more of his energy to cover the bodies in more vines, protecting them from both the sun and the predators.

"Please live," he whispered, collapsing beside Kaname and dragging himself closer to the pureblood's body. The man didn't look like he was getting any better, but in this moment, he was willing to die if it gave him and the others any sort of fighting chance.

"Live," he whispered one last time, his skin growing taut and his lips turning dry as he slowly closed his eyes, unable to resist the compelling call of sleep.


	30. Completion

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER. AHHHHHHH! ARE YOU EXCITED? GOOD! WHOEVER BET THAT EVERYONE WAS GONNA DIE OWES ME MONEY.**

* * *

The sound of loud, animated laughter assaulted his ears, and he squeezed his eyes before easing them open. It was bright daylight outside, and he was relieved someone had the good sense to keep the curtains drawn, because even this muted lighting was killing his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and noted he was in some sort of infirmary. He made a note that he wasn't able to move his limbs, and that pissed him off. A pureblood, incapacitated? Who ever heard of such a thing?

 _Shizuka_ , he mused to himself, managing a chuckle as he reminisced the gruesome memory.

He slightly jumped when he heard the door open, a small smile coming to his face when he saw Yuki enter the room. She had a first aid kit in hand, along with some cleaning supplies and a small, lovely arrangement of flowers. He watched her in amusement as she bustled about the room, tidying things here, dusting things there. She went to the window and drew back the curtain furthest from him, removing a pot of wilting flowers and replacing them with the new ones. She set the dead plants aside, no doubt intended to use them for mulch, and picked up her first aid to move towards his bed.

When she saw him gazing at her, the look on her face was priceless as she dropped everything and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"KANAME!" she screamed, jumping up and down with spontaneous tears in her eyes before she bounded out of the room, slamming the door open. As the poor door swung ajar, he could hear her screaming his name over and over again. Before he knew it, the room was filled with the entire Night Class, along with Kaien and Toga.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka sobbed, grabbing his hand as gently as she could. That's when he noticed he was bandaged, seemingly from head to toe.

"It's a miracle!" Aidou shouted to the heavens.

"It's so good to see you, man," Kain said, looking emotional like he'd never seen before.

"We didn't think you were gonna make it," Ichijou chuckled nervously.

"I never doubted you for a second," Shiki murmured.

"Oh, please. You were stress eating the entire time," Rima said with a roll of her eyes. "B-but . . . so was I," she added with a blush.

Kaname couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of him. "Guys, please. It's not that serious. I was only taking a cat nap," he joked. When everyone's faces fell and they exchanged looks with each other, his chuckle died out as well. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Kaname," Kaien said, his face drawn with worry. "You were in a coma for _three months_."

"What?" he chuckled, stifling his astonishment perfectly.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Toga asked in disbelief.

"I remember exactly what happened," he scoffed. "The ten of us hunted down that bitch, Mstislav. I wrecked her ass and buried her in the ground to live in agony for all eternity, and-" His eyes widened as he shot upright in bed, the motion making his entire body scream in pain . "-ZERO!"

"Kaname, please!" Yuki said, forcing him back down. "Zero is perfectly fine . . . in fact . . . you saved him, and then he saved us."

Kaname looked at Yuki and grabbed her suddenly. "Oh God. The Level Es! They took you! And, and-" he looked to the others in panic. "What happened to the rest of you?"

"Nothing really," Aidou said with a nonchalant shrug. Apparently, after we each completed our trials, Mstislav placed us all under a pseudo-cryogenic state."

"We all turned to ice, and our hearts and minds stopped working," Kaien said with a chill. "It was the scariest shit I've ever witnessed. And have happen to me, at that."

"Yeah, but Yuki's stretching it a bit when she says you 'saved' Zero," Aidou hissed, to which Yuki glared at him.

"He _did_ save Zero . . . I don't like how it happened anymore than anyone else does, but he repaid his debt, don't you think?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kaname growled, becoming annoyed with their bickering. Everyone exchanged another uncomfortable look before Yuki went to sit on the bed.

"Zero . . . had lapsed to Level E when you found him," Yuki said, seeing his face transform with an unreadable emotion. "When Zero revived us, he was on the brink of death and didn't remember anyone but you. In fact, he just regained his complete memories about two months ago."

"He said that being a Level E, he couldn't comprehend anything," Kain added. "He was submerged in an impenetrable darkness that he couldn't recover from. But the _one thing_ he remembered in that state, is that you're the one who freed him, and that you sacrificed yourself to him."

"That's crazy," Kaname tsk, shaking his head in amusement, but Yuki could see he was devastated. She gently touched his hand.

"If you're upset about it, it's okay," she said, but he removed his hand and folded his arms, ignoring the pain in his body, which he now knew had been inflicted by Zero.

"How did he save us?" he asked sardonically.

"Well . . . I'm not entirely sure," Aidou said, scratching his head. "He used some sort of supernatural healing he shouldn't be capable of-"

"Basically, vampire-fueled flower power," Toga drawled, to which Aidou shot a glare at him. "Something about combining your blood with Yuki's, and the natural healing properties of the plants he manipulates from Bloody Rose."

"Interesting," he said, running the tip of his tongue over his fangs. "And where is the bastard?"

"Kaname!" Yuki censured.

"On the roof of the Day Dorm," Rima supplied, and Yuki shot her a dirty look, startling when Kaname suddenly threw the blankets off of himself and kicked his legs off the bed.

"Kaname! You're not well yet! I have to change your bandages," she cried, but he simply shoved through the lot of them and stormed out of the room, ignoring the protests of his body.

* * *

Zero sat on the edge of the rooftop, enjoying the gentle breeze as he watched the cloudless sky. So much had happened in such a short period of time.

Apparently, after he'd passed out beside Kaname in that desert, everyone had revived and carried their bodies back to campus. He'd recovered in three days of being well fed and cared for, but he still hadn't known where he was, or who his rescuers were. He felt feral, alone and defenseless. Moreover, they wouldn't let him see Kaname, who was the only one who could make him feel better.

They spent weeks rehabilitating him, some more frustrated with him than others, but he knew they all meant well. Eventually, Yuki had to use her influence to piece back the broken shards of his memories, and recalling every single moment of his life - the good, bad and ugly - all at once, was very painful, to say the least.

When he was fully recovered, they _still_ wouldn't let him see Kaname. But he supposed he couldn't blame them. Mstislav had tortured him so badly, he figured lapsing to Level E was the greatest escape he was going to get. If only he had had more faith in Kaname, he wouldn't have literally mauled him to death when he finally came to rescue him.

And now, there was a chance he was never going to wake up, and it was all his fault. He would cry, if he had any tears left, but he'd spent the last two months of consciousness doing that. All that was left was the irreversible pain in his heart . . .

"There's a sight for sore eyes," that familiar baritone said behind him, and his eyes widened to saucers as he spun around, nearly falling off the roof, to see Kaname standing in the doorway.

"Kaname!" he cried, scrambling off the ledge and cautiously making his way toward him. "I . . . I can't believe you're awake!"

"How could you? You weren't there," he drawled, and Zero paused in his tracks, realizing the playfulness of his tone was fake as his wine colored eyes blazed with rage.

"Kaname, I _wanted_ to see you," he said, his brows furrowing with pain. "They wouldn't let me near you at all. It was to protect you-"

"From what?" he growled, starting to making his way toward him. Zero immediately started to step back. "If I wanted to be protected, I wouldn't have fucking _sacrificed_ myself to you."

Zero couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. Kaname _did_ sacrifice himself . . . more times than just this once.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"That's _not_ what I want to hear from you," he growled lowly, effectively trapping the hunter against the ledge.

Zero's heart pounded uncontrollably as he forced himself to look into the pureblood's eyes.

"I don't think you're in any condition to-"

"What? Pin you beneath me?" he rasped, suddenly grabbing his hand with impressive strength. Even so, the pureblood was trembling.

"Kaname, stop," Zero gasped, his face growing darker at the other's implication. "You're still hurt . . ."

"Then take me to your bedroom so that I can dominate you easier," he hissed in his ear, causing Zero to shudder.

"F-Fine," he said, gently pushing Kaname aside and gently leading him off the roof. When they arrived to his room, Zero slowly closed the door before watching Kaname flop onto his bed.

"FUCK, I'm sore!" he growled, baring his fangs. Zero continued to stand at the door, looking guilty as the pureblood shot him a look. "Well? Bring your ass over here."

He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the pureblood glaring at him. "Are you angry at me?"

"Is that not obvious?" he said gently, and Zero frowned. "I could give a damn about the mauling, Zero. You have something to say to me."

"I-I'm sorry?" he offered, jumping when Kaname sat up suddenly until they were nose to nose.

"What did you say to me last time we were in this room together?" he said lowly, his voice causing something dark to pool in Zero's stomach.

"I . . . I-"

"Don't you dare say you don't remember," he growled, his eyes flickering. "The other's told me you regained your memory two months ago. _All_ of them."

His lips were so close to touching Zero's, it was making the hunter dizzy. Then the moment he was talking about slammed into him like a freight train, causing his face to go up in flames.

"Lemme change your bandages-" he suddenly said, making to stand, but Kaname grabbed him back.

"No more games, Zero," Kaname said, his expression longing. "I'm home now, and you know how I feel about you."

Zero looked away in panic, but Kaname's grip was relentless.

"If you can't say it, bite me."

Zero's eyes flew to Kaname's, watching the red orbs dance with amusement and desire.

"Bite me, right here," he said, stroking the side of his bandaged neck, "and I'll finally make you mine."

Zero's eyes widened at the promise, his heart seeming to suspend.

His whole life flashed before his eyes, and suddenly, all he saw was Kaname. Kaname taunting him, teasing him, pretending to hate and use him, all the time silently hoping for him to notice how much he loved him. He remembered the ache Kaname felt in those last moments of his life, thinking that he would never get to spend eternity with him. And he realized . . .

That's exactly what he wanted. And this was his moment.

He slowly sat back on the bed, leaning over and pressing his lips the the pureblood's neck. When he shuddered, he hesitated.

"Kaname, you're still hurt."

"I don't give a damn. Don't make me wait, Zero."

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, hating to hurt him any further, but before his fangs could touch the bandages, he was suddenly being flipped onto his back and pinned down.

"You must have forgotten," he said, holding the hunter's hands above his head. "I told you when you drank from my neck again, it would be in the most submissive position possible."

"Kaname!" Zero growled halfheartedly. The pureblood smirked as he brought his mouth down on the other's. It was a fiery, impassioned kiss, not nearly as gentle as it should be in Kaname's condition. Zero kissed him back without hesitation, their tongue's clashing together and their fangs narrowly missing knocking together.

"Fuck . . . I wanted to torture you a bit," Kaname panted, kissing his neck, sucking the sensitive flesh until Zero moaned. "No . . . I won't last against that voice."

"W-wait!" Zero gasped as Kaname ripped his shirt open. "We . . . don't have to-" he cried out as Kaname latched onto a nipple.

"They taste just as sweet as I dreamed they would," he said, slurping the hard pink buds. He pinched the flesh between his fingers, and Zero jerked, writhing beneath him. "You're so lucky you fucked me up like this," he growled, starting a trail of hot, hungry kisses down his hard abdomen.

"Kaname . . . please stop . . . " Zero said breathlessly, his traitorous hips lifting as Kaname sucked the skin of his pelvic bone.

"I wont heal until I devour you," he growled, not bothering to undo the hunter's pants as he roughly dragged them off his hips. Zero attempted to back away, but Kaname dragged him back by his hips. "You know what the best part of this is, Zero?"

"Wait," he whispered, bracing his hands against the other's shoulders.

"When you revived us with your blood? I saw every fantasy you've ever had about me," he whispered, causing the hunter's eyes to bulge.

"You didn't!" he cried, to which Kaname chuckled sadistically.

"I know you want me to touch you like this," he said, staring deep in his eyes as he massaged his balls very slowly in his hand. An involuntary moan stuttered out of him, Kaname's eyes widening ever so slightly. "You cry just like that in your dreams . . . but its so much hotter in person," he grinned before slowly going down on the hunter.

Zero's mind turned to mush, his hands diving into Kaname's wild curls in tight fists. His mouth was so warm and wet, his fantasies could _never_. His hips jerked with every masterful suck, his body burning with sensory overload as Kaname pinched and tweaking his nipple. He almost protested when Kaname removed his mouth, only for his eyes to widen when he felt a wet digit prodding his ass.

"Your fantasies weren't specific, so I think I'll eat you here, too," Kaname said, and before Zero could form a thought, Kaname pressed his legs up and back.

"Wa . . . it, Kaname," Zero cried, already a complete wreck.

"If you don't like this, I'll stop," he replied, plunging his tongue inside him. Zero cried out, his cock twitching with every stroke of his tongue. He clawed at the hands that pinned his legs back, completely forgetting Kaname's injuries. Kaname drew away with a sloppy slurp, immediately replacing his tongue with his finger as he stared down at Zero's tear stricken face smugly. He stuck his finger deep, stroking that magical spot that made Zero sing out as he came all over his own chest.

Zero groaned as he introduced a second finger, but whether he was begging for mercy or asking for more, he couldn't really tell.

"Should I stop, Zero?" he asked darkly, licking his secretions from his chest. Zero only moaned in response and he chuckled, though he was far from amused. "For so many years, I've dreamed of having you this way, Zero . . ." he whispered in his ear, swabbing his tongue inside as he slowly undid his robes. "I love you so much . . . I'm sorry for everything you suffered because of me."

"Kana . . . me," Zero gasped, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. "I . . . I love you!"

"I know," he said, gasping as his throbbing cock slid inside Zero. The hunter yelped and squeezed him tighter, trembling from the pain. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . "

"M . . . more," Zero panted in his ear. Kaname growled, pinning the hunter down and beginning to move inside him.

He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Jolts of white hot pleasure fired through him with every thrust, overriding the pain he felt before. He wanted this to last forever, but Zero was on the edge, gripping him so deliciously, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Bite me now," he growled, and Zero pulled himself up and bit down hard. Kaname unleashed an animalistic roar as he came inside Zero, causing the hunter to come right after.

Zero stopped drinking as Kaname collapsed on his side, completely depleted and satisfied.

"You need to eat," Zero said worriedly, but Kaname merely gave him a lazy, cat-like smile as he dragged him down to rest his head on his chest.

"I'll have my seconds when I'm ready for it," he growled lovingly, and Zero rolled his eyes, a delighted blush on his face.

"I love you, Kaname," he whispered, and Kaname grinned like a victorious lovestruck fool, kissing the crown of his beloved hunter's head.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the ending! There can be a sequel if you ask nicely~ And, seriously. Everyone that said all the characters would die? Pay up right now. See you in the next tale! Ciao~**


End file.
